Spicy Orange Juice -あんたは私の王子様-
by Yuichan1120
Summary: Pop star madness! Fan girls scream! Lucy is a die-hard fan of Madoushi Ouji-sama, a band where she became a Personal Assistant of one of the members, Natsu Dragneel. Sounds too good to be true? She just found out that Natsu is a whole different person off stage. Will she still be a fan or something more? natsuXlucy grayXjuvia jellalXerza lokeXaries romeoXwendy
1. I am Just a Fan Girl

―あんたは私の王子様―

ANTA WA WATASHI NO OUJI-SAMA

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.

P.S.:: Hey you guys! We just came up with this story last night and I thought we really need to post this. Hehehe. I hope you like this. My sister and I made this together. それではどうぞ！

私はただのファンガールです . (I'm just a fan girl.)

"Erza! Erza, wait!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards her friend near their school gate. "What is it, Lucy?" asked Erza. After catching her breath, Lucy held a guitar pick near Erza's face. "A guitar pick. What about it?" Erza said zooming in to the blue guitar pick in Lucy's hand. Still panting, Lucy finally said in enthusiasm, "It's Jellal's guitar pick! I got it from their concert last night." Erza's face showed disinterest and Lucy knew this right away; but the die- hard fan didn't care. As long as there was a friend who was ready to listen to her sentiments, she's okay with that. "And who is this Jellal?" asked Erza as she continued walking towards their school building. "He's one of the members of Madoushi Ouji-sama, the one that I told you about a few weeks ago. Remember?" said Lucy with a big smile, catching up to Erza's pace. Erza suddenly stopped walking, making Lucy bump into her. The red-hair beauty squinted her eyes as though she was trying to remember something. "Ah! Those guys in that poster where they looked exquisitely girlish with their glowing skins?" Erza answered in satisfaction that made her look like she solved the biggest mystery she had ever encountered. "You make them sound so gay, Erza!" Lucy shouted, defending her idols. "They're just flawless", she added. "And that blue-haired guy looked the most gay", Erza continued walking. They were nearing their classroom. Lucy handed the pick to Erza and said, "You'll learn to love them. You'll see. You can have this." Erza hesitated but Lucy told her that it was a gift to her. "Consider it as a lucky charm", Lucy added and Erza accepted the guitar pick.

The school bell rang and Lucy went inside their classroom – class 3B. Erza went to a room next to Lucy's class – 3A. In the middle of the class, Lucy was bored and started daydreaming about the members of Madoushi Ouji-sama. The group was composed of five handsome guys – Romeo Conbolt, the youngest and the drummer; Gray Fullbuster, the black haired bass player, who had lots of fan girls but he totally doesn't care; Jellal Fernandez, the lead guitarist, who was the backbone of the band; Loki, the ladies' man, who also played guitar and second voice; then there's Natsu Dragneel, the lead vocalist, who was a totally different person off stage.

"Hey Lucy, the teacher just called you", Juvia whispered to Lucy. The blond daydreamer immediately stood up and tried to answer the teacher. Lucy had no idea what the question was. As she happens to glance outside the window, she spotted a pink-haired guy with a black- and- white scarf walking by the school's soccer field. "Is that…" Lucy instantly knew it was Natsu Dragneel because of his signature scarf and pink hair. "Sensei, may I go to the toilet?" Lucy said. This was not the answer to the teacher's question. "Uh… Dozo (Go ahead)" the teacher replied.

Lucy dashed out of the classroom. Her heart was beating fast of excitement. And before she could descend to the stairs, she saw what any fan girl dreamed of seeing – their idol on the flesh. Lucy saw Natsu. The girl was frozen stiff. Natsu was looking straight at her. After a short pause, Natsu walked pass her. "No need to look at me like that", he said as he went on his way.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. OMG! (Oh my Grocery!)

**II. OMG! (Oh My Grocery!)**

"Hey Jellal! Where's Natsu-nii?" asked Romeo who was nibbling cookies.

"I don't know Romeo. I'm not his nanny" replied Jellal annoyed.

Jellal went over the drawer and a piece of paper caught the blue-haired guy's eyes. It was a note from their manager, Gildarts Clive. It reads,

||Jellal, I will be gone for a while. I will be going somewhere to defend the greater good of our city. I leave the band in your capable hands. Lead them with diligence and compassion. I know you can do what I have asked you to.

PS: I sent Natsu to school, Fairy Senior High. It's his punishment for not showing up at band practices.

PPS: Could you pick him up for me?

PPPS: I left money for you at the counter. Buy some food. I ate _**some**_ before I left, there's no more food in the fridge.

-Gildarts the Great||

Jellal held the note in his hands- almost crunching it. He was furious. Not another baby-sit-the-band duty. Jellal was gone for a while and his alter ego came out, Siegrain.

"Greater good of the city my butt! He's gone picking up chicks!" stated the annoyed young man.

"Hey Jellal! Could you-" Gray realized that Jellal was already glaring at him. He backed off a few centimeters.

"C'mon! We're picking up Natsu!" Jellal stated as he grabbed Gray on the shirt.

"What? I thought Gildarts asked YOU. You can't drag me into this. Besides-" before finishing his statement, Jellal glared at Gray once more. This time, angrier.

"I mean okay. I could use some fresh air", Gray added. He finally agreed to picking up Natsu. He knew Jellal would not take no for an answer.

"Nice save, Gray", Romeo said to himself and continued eating his cookie.

At school, Natsu was being scolded by the Student Council President, Erza . Eyes were on the pink-haired pop star as Erza talked to him.

"As the student council president, the teacher appointed me to let you know about the do's and don'ts of this school. And wandering off the campus while classes are going on is definitely prohibited", said Erza with arms crossed.

She tried to compose herself while stating her terms, but as everyone noticed, she's not very good at it. Natsu was seated on a chair facing Erza's. He showed no interest of the conversation.

"Do we have an understanding?!" Erza finally shouted and startled Natsu.

"Y-y-yes ma'am", he answered. Everyone respects Erza and no one dared to make her angry.

"Good. And another thing…" Erza was interrupted by screaming girls.

"Kyaaah! "screams of girls altered Erza's attention. To her surprise, two gaudy-clothed young men were standing by the classroom door. They were, as they describe it, unbelievably handsome.

"I apologize for whatever my friend has done", Jellal said when he approached Erza.

"Uhm…uh…Natsu has..g-gone…uh…" the Student Council President who always knew what to say had suddenly become tongue tied.

"I know he's a handful but thank you for taking care of him", smiled Jellal. His reaction made Erza's face red.

"Go on and apologize, Natsu. We still have practice", Gray said and gave Natsu a hard pat on the back.

"Alright! Sorry, Erza", Natsu apologized and cheeky as he was, he let off a goofy smile.

"We'll be going then", Jellal said to Erza and the three went out of the room.

Juvia, Lucy's friend, was running in the hallway because she was in a hurry to get home. Suddenly, she bumped into the Dark Prince, Gray Fullbuster.

"Have I hurt you anywhere?" Gray reached out his hand in slow motion to Juvia and everything around them turned sparkly and pink.

But that wasn't what really happened. It was only Juvia's wild imagination. What really happened was…

"You okay? Sorry about that", Gray said and went on his way. No sparks, no pink and no outstretched hand. It wasn't necessary; she wasn't on the floor anyway.

Before getting into the car near the school gate, Jellal looked up the building and saw Erza. She was also staring at him, nervously. Jellal smiled at her one last time as a way of saying goodbye. The young lady was caught off guard.

The three young men went to a local grocery store. There were only few people around, so it was the perfect opportunity to do Gildarts' "bidding".

"Jeez…Why does he have to eat all the good stuff? He even drank my spicy orange juice!" Natsu complained.

There was silence in the room.

"What does he mean by **spicy orange juice**?" Jellal was confused.

"That's just sick. He has a wacked out sense of taste", Gray replied grossed out by Natsu's statement.

"Why don't we split up and pick up our own food items? Just be sure not to take too much and I also called Romeo and Loke. They said they were on their way", Jellal instructed.

"Hey Gray, why don't we have a contest to see who gets to finish shopping first?" Natsu suggested. The two were always competitive.

" Prepare to loose, Natsu. Ready, set, shop!" shouted Gray and the two of them dashed to the shelves.

"Were they even listening?" Jellal was left in the center of the store.

There was chaos inside the store. Gray and Natsu's shopping carts almost flew. Natsu was not aware that he almost hit someone. Wendy Marvell was wearing headphones, listening to music. She was on her way to the counter when Natsu came out of nowhere, pushing his cart into top speed.

"Watch out!" Natsu warned her, but he could not stop so soon.

Wendy's eyes grew big as she gets ready for the impact but then, someone pulled her from behind.

"Honestly, Natsu-nii… What the heck are you doing running around like that?" Romeo scolded Natsu after he saved Wendy from Natsu's careless cart driving.

"Are you okay?" he turned to Wendy. The girl nodded her head. She was obviously still in shock.

"Sorry 'bout that", Natsu paused for a while and apologized. After that, he went running again.

And one of the last few shelves, another Fairy Senior High student named Aries was trying her best to reach the last strawberry jam on the top shelf.

"Almost there…" Aries said to herself as she stretched out her arm helplessly.

"Here you go", Loke took the jam and handed it to Aries.

"Thank you", Aries said timidly and headed to the counter.

"She must have been star strucked by my stellar good-" Loke was talking to himself but before he could finish his self-admiration, Natsu came running in…again.

"Out of the waaaay!" Natsu shouted.

It was too late to **get out of the way** now. Before they know it, CRASH! BANG! BOOM! The two collided and the grocery items were on the floor.

"What the heck, Natsu?" Loke complained as he tried to gain his composure.

"Just hurry and pick them up!" the pink-haired pop star picked the items as fast as lightning.

Natsu was almost at the counter, but then Gray took the lead.

"HAHA. You are such a slow poke, Natsu", Gray laughed and was surely happy to be the victor of the greatest shopping contest joined by only him and Natsu.

"Shut up, Gray! I bumped into Loke. That's why it took me some time", replied Natsu, totally annoyed.

"Excuses are for losers", Gray said.

"What the-? What part of not taking too much don't you understand?!" Jellal was furious after seeing Gray and Natsu's carts piled like sky high with so much food.

The two young men just gave Jellal a goofy grin, which annoyed Jellal even more.

"Make sure you pay for them", Jellal said, trying not to entertain their stupidity any further.

"Jellal, it seems you have forgotten. Health is very essential in performing as a band. You wouldn't want Gildarts to think that you are incapable of taking care of us now, would you?" Gray said dramatically.

"When he comes back and sees us, already skin and bones, just thinking about it will break his heart!" Natsu added.

Jellal took his credit card and slammed it on the counter's table. He knew that if he used the money left by Gildarts, it would not be enough to pay for Romeo and Loke's groceries.

"Thanks, Jellal! You're the best!" Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Are you sure you're okay with that, Jellal?" Loke said as he was paying for his groceries.

"It's not like I have a choice", he said as Romeo and Loke giggled at their friend's reply.

"Oh, wait! I forgot to buy my spicy orange juice", Natsu said and dashed to the beverage aisle.

"He forgot what?" Romeo asked, trying to figure out what "spicy orange juice" meant.

"I know. Don't ask", replied Gray, who did not want to think of the weird beverage that Natsu seems to like.

Along the beverage aisle, Natsu can't seem to find the spicy orange juice.

"Where is it?" he searched the whole aisle.

"I might as well get some hot sauce and orange juice. That way it will become a **spicy orange juice**", Natsu was well satisfied by this idea and went to look for plain orange juice instead.

"I found it", he said to himself and as he grabbed the can of orange juice, another hand reached out for it the same as he did.

Natsu's hand was on top of Lucy's hand.

"Natsu!" Lucy was startled when she saw Natsu.

"Hello random girl that I just met", Natsu said with a smile.

It was the last orange juice on the shelf. Both of them wanted it.

"It's the last one. You can have it", he handed the can to Lucy.

"It's okay. I'll buy something else", Lucy said.

"Hmm… Alright then. Pick something on this shelf and I'll pay for it", replied Natsu.

"No, it's not necessary", the blonde girl hesitated, but Natsu insists.

Lucy picked a soda and he paid for it on the counter together with the orange juice and hot sauce.

"Here you go", Natsu handed the soda on the plastic bag to Lucy.

"Uhm…Thanks", the girl said blushing.

"No problem. Thanks for letting me have the orange juice…uh", Natsu stopped because he didn't know the girl's name.

"I'm Lucy", she said.

"Thanks, Lucy!" Natsu said with a smile and went off because Gray was making the car honk non-stop.

"What took you so long, Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked.

"Spicy orange juice", replied Natsu.

Lucy watched their car drive away into the night as she clutched the soda in her hands.

* * *

**To my reviewers:**

**Erza Scarlet Titania**, I told her that you enjoyed our story. She was soooooo haaappyyyy to know! thanks a lot! :)))

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**, thank you ! :))))

**GoldenRoseTanya** , ohhhhhhh yeaaah ! hehehe .. thank you for always reading our stories! xD

**NALu**, I will be sure to continue this story with my sister .. :)))


	3. American Gothic- Lolita Ninjas

**III. American Gothic- Lolita Ninjas **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Fairy Tail and Naruto .. ^^**

**Okay you guys! Here's the third chapter of our story. Wendy and Lucy are cousins here. Hehehe. ^^**

"He's….He's….just perfect" muttered Erza to herself.

Apparently, she has been inside her room the whole weekend. It was dark inside and only the television served as light. The red-haired beauty was wrapped up in her blanket as she watched the last concert of Madoushi Ouji-sama on DVD.

"So, he's Jellal" she exclaimed as she replayed the whole video once more.

In another neighborhood, Lucy Heartfilia was at home with her cousin, Wendy. Lucy felt something was off with her cousin. The blue-haired young lady often looked so timid and so shy. Now, Wendy was always smiling- as if keeping a secret.

"What's with that goofy smile all of the sudden?" Lucy asked, looking intently at Wendy's face.

"N-nothing! I was just…" Wendy tried to explain, but could not keep on smiling and blushing at the same time.

-"Is it a boy?"

-"Well…no. I guess."

Lucy was very curious, but she suddenly remembered that she and Erza were scheduled to hand out that day. So she headed out to go to Erza's house.

The street was quiet and there were only few people walking by. Erza's house was not far from Lucy's. Lucy observed the surroundings as she strolled. On her way, she happened to walk by a suave- looking stranger with a nice hat and big, dark sunglasses.

"Hey, you from around here?" asked the stranger.

"No, I just happen to pass by", answered Lucy.

"What a coincidence! I just happen to pass by too. Wanna come with?"

Meanwhile, Madoushi Ouji-sama had just finished practicing.

"How long does it take to gas up a car?" Jellal asked his bandmates.

"If it's Gildarts, **years**", answered Gray.

"There would usually be a note left for you somewhere", Loke looked inside the drawers.

"We only have two hours to get ready and go to the charity concert. Gildart's should be here by now", Jellal said.

"Oh yeah Jellal, Gildarts told me to give this to you. I just forgot", Romeo handed a piece of paper to the lead guitarist. As soon as he realized that it was from Gildarts, he began to think that their manager went off again to pick up girls and party.

Suddenly, a young man came running in and cried.

"I quit! I can't take this anymore!" It was Natsu's personal assistant. He left because of Natsu's 24/7 pranks.

Jellal came inside the pink-haired singer's dressing room. He saw that Natsu was in his chair- staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Natsu, that's the 3rd personal assistant that quitted on you this month" Jellal stated.

Natsu was silent. Jellal knew that Natsu was just not satisfied with his personal assistants. He wanted to go out and have fun and not have someone tailing him all the time. Jellal closed the door. He didn't need any word from the singer.

It had been almost 45 minutes since they have been ditched by their manager. Gray could not take it anymore. He stood up suddenly and headed outside. Jellal called out,

"Gray don't! Outside these walls is a very dangerous world" said Jellal dramatically.

"That's why, put on this disguise" he added as he held a bag full of wigs and clothes.

In just minutes, the five young men transformed into different personas. Jellal was in American-style clothes and blonde wig. Sparkles of pink were behind him. Loke was dressed in a gothic style get-up. Gray made him put on a black wig. Purple roses surrounded Loke. Romeo was wearing a Lolita dress and a long blonde wig. Sparkling glitters were behind him. Gray was in a blue top, white shorts and a Konoha forehead protector.

"I didn't know you were into cosplay!", Natsu exclaimed and laughed at Gray.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you try on your costume, Natsu?" Gray held a pink wig and a red Chinese-style outfit that unmistakably looks just like Haruno Sakura's get-up.

Not a moment too soon, Natsu was wearing the outfit. There was nothing magical or adorable about that.

"No way! I am not going out like this!" complained Natsu.

"Deal with it Natsu! I don't see Romeo complaining about his dress" stated Jellal.

"And he looks so cute in it!" complimented Loke.

"Shu…shut up" blushed Romeo with shame.

"Let's get going. Let's find Gildarts together" stated Gray as the five of them walked out the door in one line and oh so dramatically.

Going back to Lucy. She found herself accompanied by the stranger that she met. He looked like a very _**dangerous**_ man. Lucy held tightly onto her bag.

"Who is this man anyway?" she asked herself.

"I better lose him soon" she added.

While, in the bus, the five young men stood out from the crowd.

"Who are they?"

"Is there a cosplay event?"

"The one crossplaying looks so ugly!"

"The one in the dress is so pretty"

The people around them were whispering with each other. Jellal then stood up and in a very weird English accent said,

"Goodu Moning Eviryonu!"

Everyone was silent. His band mates were _impressed_.

"Whoa! **Sasuga** (Way to go) Jellal!" exclaimed Gray with sparkling eyes.

"I didn't know you were so good in English!" added Natsu.

The five of them were in their own world. Everyone had _*drops_ on their heads. Suddenly, a perverted young man approached Romeo,

"Wanna go on a date with me, cutie?"

"What?! No!" replied Romeo.

"Oh c'mon! I like it when girls like you hesitate (perverted grin)"

"Get away! Don't touch her" stated Loke with a piercing stare.

"She's mine" he added as he held Romeo in his arms.

The pervert went instantly away. Romeo was confused.

"You get away from me!" he exclaimed- blushing.

"I might actually like you Romeo if you were a girl!" teased Loke.

Everyone stopped at the bus station just 20 minutes from Tokyo. Everyone headed down. The five of them found themselves in Bunkyo-ku. There was another awkward silence.

"What is this place?!" asked Natsu.

"I guess, we're in Bunkyo-ku. Gildarts seem to be in some sort of subdivision" Jellal replied.

"How'd you know that he's here?" asked Gray.

"I had tracking chips planted in his car and in his shirt" Jellal stated.

Everyone followed his lead and went wherever the red dots lead them. In Sekiguchi, the five of them found Gildarts walking with Lucy.

"There you are!" yelled Natsu. He ran aggressively to catch him.

"Sa…Sakura?" exclaimed Lucy.

"That's it Natsu-nii! Don't let him get away!" stated Romeo.

"Na…Natsu?!" exclaimed Lucy who was much more surprised.

In no time, the four others joined in catching their manager.

"You're the freakin' manager and you always ditch us!" yelled Loke.

"Natsu lost another personal assistant! Find him another!" shouted Jellal.

"I almost got violated because of this outfit!" complained Romeo.

Just then, they stopped wrestling their manager. Gildarts sat on the ground and asked,

"Who are you guys anyway?"

"We're Madoushi Ouji-sama!" the five of them yelled in unison.

"Oh! It's you guys! I couldn't tell from your outfits. But I know Natsu when I see him. Natsu, you make a very ugly woman" said their manager.

"Shut up! We came here to get you! The concert's less than 30 minutes away!" Natsu replied.

"Didn't you read the note? They cancelled the concert. It's been postponed" Gildarts stated.

"Say what?" the five asked in unison as their souls flew from their bodies.

"This is your fault Jellal!" the four members scolded Jellal.

Afternoon came in a-sudden. The boys took off their outrageous outfits. Lucy almost forgot about Erza.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Lucy. You must've been scared" Natsu apologized.

"Oh no. It's okay. By the way, Natsu. Can I apply as your Personal Assistant?" asked Lucy.

"I need the money for something" she added.

Natsu blushed a little. He was conscious to have a girl as his personal assistant. He was speechless.

"You can start this Monday" stated Gildarts with a sharp eye.

"Don't even think about it!" Jellal gave Gildarts a hard punch on the head.

The band drove away with their manager and Lucy headed to Erza's house. It was almost night time but she was eager to tell her best friend about the good news.

"She hasn't been out of her room the whole day" stated Erza's mom.

"I'll try to check up on her" Lucy said.

She slammed Erza's door open. Erza was caught off guard. She was still in her bed- watching the DVD.

"Erza! I have been-" before Lucy could finish,

"What are you doing?" she added.

"It's not what you think. It's not like I have been watching Jellal on DVD. It's not like I have been…" Erza was out of breath as she talked so fast.

"I have been accepted as Natsu's personal assistant" Lucy stated happily.

Erza was speechless. She wanted to congratulate her friend but no words came out her mouth. She blushed of shame. She didn't even realize that Lucy didn't care of what she was doing. Lucy was busy blabbing about how she met the whole band in person. Lucy didn't notice that Erza was already wearing Jellal's guitar pick as a pendant on her necklace.

"I wonder how things will turn out" Lucy thought to herself as the ending song plays. Real anime like. xD

* * *

**To my reviwers:**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, glad you liked our second chapter .. ^^**

**MelodyKey, I had my laptop set in Japanese .. :)  
**

**Shakira Haruka, sorry for the late update .. hehe .. **

**angelsfairytail, sorry for the wait .. :))**

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, thank you !**

**AznMelody5678, glad that our story caught your interest .. ^^**

**MangafreakXP, arigatou gozaimashita ! ^^**

**LuckyLifeSmile, hope you like this chapter too .. :))**

**ravenred321, we'll be sure to write more.. (^.^)**

**dang regacho, hope you'll love this chapter too .. xD**

**Alice Harkey, I'm glad you found our story and you read it .. so happy ! thank u :)))**


	4. Spare me, Misery!

**IV. Spare Me, Misery**

**PS: Okay! We had an early update because my sister just can't wait to write .. hehe .. ^^**

Monday came, but it was a holiday and Lucy's first day on duty as Natsu Dragneel's Personal Assistant. She came to Clive Complex where Madoushi Ouji-sama was staying.

"Good morning, everyone! I'm Lucy and…hmmm. I don't think this is the right line", Lucy was practicing her introduction.

"Maybe I should do hip-hop. Yo! Lucy's in the house!...Err.. That's not it either. Maybe being sensitive and cute is better. Uhm…hi… My name is Lucy. It is nice to meet you. Ahh! It's too polite!" the girl exclaimed, with both hands on her head.

She let out a sigh and tried knocking on the door, but before she could, the door slammed open and two guys came out fighting over what looked like to be the last piece of pizza.

"Give me that! You already had three slices, Gray!" exclaimed Loke.

"So did you!" Gray replied.

Gray and Loke noticed the blonde Lucy standing in front of them. The two guys immediately stood up straight and acknowledged her presence.

"Oh, you are Lucy right?" Loke said as he stroke his "beautiful" hair. There were glitters behind him.

"My name is Loke, but I'm sure you already knew", he continued with a smile, which secretly annoyed Lucy.

"The name's Gray. Nice to meet you", the Dark Prince of the band introduced himself.

"Natsu's inside", he added. Lucy bowed her head, thanked them and went inside.

As soon as Lucy was out of their sight, the two glared at each other and stated their make- believe special moves.

"Ice make…sword!" Gray exclaimed and positioned himself as if he was ready to attack.

"Regulus, grant me your power!" Loke also had his perfect stance.

Gray paused for a while.

-"Who the heck is Regulus?"

-"What's up with making ice?"

Before they could react, a blue stray cat snatched the last piece of precious pizza. They let out a gasp and stared angrily at each other. And they're at it again.

-"You shouldn't have been so greedy Gray!"

-"Hey, you were the one who last held the pizza!"

Jellal was wiping his electric guitar when he heard the racket outside their luxurious living room.

"Man, when would those two learn to keep quiet? I apologize for the racket, Lucy", Jellal said to Lucy.

"I'm done tying them up, Jellal!" Romeo exclaimed holding some spare rope. Lucy's eyes grew big when she saw Gildarts and Natsu being tied up, back-to-back.

"I'm surprise you even managed to tie them. I'm impressed", Jellal was impressed.

"I tied them when they were asleep. HAHA!" Romeo exclaimed as if he won over two large beasts.

Gildarts put on a sour face and Natsu's mouth was taped to keep him shut.

"This is kidnapping, Jellal", Gildarts said.

"It's called taking measures. Besides, you'll just run off the streets and scare every girl you run into", the lead guitarist replied.

"Well, excuse me! But every girl enjoys my company", their manager said, feeling impressed with himself.

"Hmmp….umph…umph", Natsu was furious.

"What did you say? Oh, I'll help you with that, Natsu-nii", with that being said, Romeo ripped off the tape on Natsu's mouth.

"Ahhhhhh! That hurts!" cried Natsu.

"These guys are incredibly outrageous and strange at the same time!" Lucy thought to herself as she stared at everyone in the room.

"oh… If it isn't orange juice?" Natsu just noticed Lucy in the room. Lucy looked at the pink-haired guy.

"Nice to be working with you!" said Natsu with a cheeky smile.

Lucy just smiled, but Jellal interrupted their stares and whispered to her.

"That literally means **watch out**".

"Eh?" Lucy had no idea what that meant, but maybe she'll soon find out.

"Oh, I just remembered! We already picked our outfits for tomorrow's gig. Natsu, you still have no outfit right?" Loke stated.

"We have a gig tomorrow? How come I didn't know?" Natsu tried to remember if someone had told him about their schedule.

"That's because you were sleeping when we got an invitation", Gray butted in while he was tuning his bass guitar.

"Alright. It looks like your first job is to find Natsu a suitable attire for tomorrow, Lucy", Jellal said with a smile.

Lucy hopped into the band's personal vehicle with Natsu. During the whole ride, the two of them had not said a word to each other until Natsu decided to break the deafening silence.

"So, where are we going, orange juice?" Natsu suddenly asked.

Lucy was surprised by his sudden enthusiasm.

"You surprised me! *sigh Jellal told me to bring you to your usual shopping center", Lucy replied.

"And my name is Lucy, not orange juice", she added.

"Screw what Jellal said! I've been to that place countless of times already. I wanna go to new places, see new stuff, enjoy and have adventures!" Natsu was enthusiastic about this idea. He said this while his right fist was on the air.

"And where would you want to go exactly?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm… to the amusement park!" replied Natsu with a smile.

Lucy immediately thought of couples holding hands and eating cotton candy together. She thought of the little word called "date". She suddenly turned red.

"N-no way! Besides, we're going to buy clothes not teddy bears and stuff", Lucy stated with a red face.

"Aww come on, orange juice! I mean, Lucy. Jellal wouldn't even know! We're just gonna hang out in the amusement park for half an hour then after that, we could go and buy all the clothes in the world", to Natsu, this sounded very convincing. Lucy just gave him a straight face.

"No", she said coldly.

Natsu paused for a while. Suddenly, pink glitters surrounded him. He took Lucy's hands and said,

"Trust me. We're gonna have fun".

* * *

**To our reviewers:**

**tasiiin**, we will finish this .. )

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**, we just made this whole thing up .. xD

**Cupcake-Lover-1374****,** glad you like it ! ^^

**MangafreakXP****, **yeah, they both have pink hair .. lolz .. xD

**AznMelody5678****, **yeah, Gray was supposed to be Sasuke .. hehe ..

**Shakira Haruka****, **she's so weird here but that's make her even cuter .. ))

**judith, **happy to know ! ^^.

**Guest****, **thank u so much that u liked it! ))))

**WayOfTheShinobi****, **thank u for saying it's awesome .. ^^

**Erza Scarlet Titania****, **we'll keep this up…thanks to readers like you .. ))

**angelsfairytail****, **found out in the upcoming chapters .. ^^.


	5. Ducati Cotton Candy Part I

**V. Ducati Cotton Candy Part I**

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter you guys! Currently not with my sister writing this .. hehe .. And also thank you **AznMelody5678 **for pointing out the question of why Natsu and Gildarts were** **tied up in the last chapter. Natsu kept missing band practices because he sneaks off and Gildarts ditches the band to pick up girls .. lolz .. Hope you enjoy this chapter you guys !****)**

"Cotton candy! Roller coaster! Popcorn!" Natsu was running all over the place. He wanted to try every food and every ride available in Fiore Amusement Park.

"Calm down, Natsu! You're acting like a five-year-old", Lucy said after grabbing Natsu's scarf to prevent him from running off.

"Aww, don't be such a buzz kill, orange juice! We just got here!" he said protesting.

"Oh, look! The Haunted Tunnel!" Natsu ran towards the so-called Haunted Tunnel.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy exclaimed as he disappeared in the sea of people.

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting on the amusement park's bench, quietly eating some ice cream. As she observed the people walking by, she saw lots of couples holding hands and having fun.

"I want my first date to be here", she said to herself. Suddenly, an image of Jellal popped into her mind. Erza shooked her head and blushed at the thought.

"No, no, no! Why am I thinking that? I-i-it's not like he k-k-knows me or would g-g-go on a d-d-date with me", she was thinking out loud. Her hands were shaking and her face was totally red. The ice cream from her cone slowly fell to the ground.

"Mommy, what's wrong with her?" pointed a curious child who saw Erza talking to herself.

"Don't point", the mother said, turning her son away from Erza.

Erza saw what happened and she became embarrassed.

"What the heck am I doing? I came to this park so I could clear my mind and not cloud them with boy bands and lead guitarists", Erza muttered.

This time, another kid saw her and pointed at her again.

"I better get out of here", she finally thought to herself and went to look for something fun to do.

At Clive Complex, Jellal grew restless.

"The two of them should be here by now. We still have band practice", he said as he paced back and forth.

"Relax, Jellal. Besides, he's with a girl. Maybe they decided to go on a date", Gildarts said, reading a magazine.

"Turn the page please", Gildarts instructed Romeo as he was still tied up.

Everyone paused at Gildarts' statement about Natsu going on a date.

"Muri dayo!(That's impossible)!" the four of the band members said in unison.

Jellal kept pacing.

"Just watching you makes me feel dizzy. The driver called me and said that both of them went to Fiore Amusement Park. Maybe they really are on a date", stated Loke.

They paused again.

"Muri dayo!(That's impossible)!" they said in unison, even Loke who suggested the idea.

"I'd better go check on them", Jellal took his jacket and went out riding his big black Ducati motorbike.

"Jellal is so cool", Loke, Gray and Romeo admired Jellal for his "cool" personality.

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on them as well", Gildart's said as he stood up while still in ropes.

"No you're not. You're staying right here", Gray said after pulling the rope tighter.

At the amusement park, Jellal had just arrive with his bad boy motorbike.

"Finally, I gotta find both of them fast…" he said as he took his helmet off.

"He's Jellal…(in her mind) I-it's him!" Erza's heart started beating faster.

"Oh! It's you! The Red-head Student Council President!" exclaimed Jellal as he noticed Erza staring at him.

"Will you help me with something?" Jellal asked with a very charismatic smile.

Erza was in shock. Lucy on the other hand was just meters away from the two and yelling Natsu's name out.

"NATSU! NATSU!" yelled Lucy who was still looking for Natsu.

Suddenly, someone pulled her from the bushes. The guy held her in his arms and his right hand was on top of Lucy's mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Shhh…Pipe down Orange Juice…" stated Natsu as he looked behind the bushes.

"Jellal will be distracted all day if he hangs out with the Pres…" Natsu said in his head as he still held Lucy in his arms- beat red and annoyed.

Natsu then gave off a goofy smile.

To our reviewers:

**dog's paw burning in hot ash** , thank you so much for the support! )

**Quibi Love Lushy aye**, just wait .. Natsu isn't Natsu without the motion sickness .. ^^

**MangafreakXP**, we'll reveal the real reason why he calls her "orange juice" in the upcoming chapters .. hehe .. ))

**AznMelody5678**, thanks for pointing that detail out .. ^^

**Cupcake-Lover-1374** , we'll do something like that next time .. gotta finish this one first .. hehe )

**Erza Scarlet Titania** , look out for the chapter after this .. ))))

**angelsfairytail**, Natsu will sure be a handful .. xD


	6. Ducati Cotton Candy Part II

**VI. Ducati Cotton Candy (Part II)**

**PS. Sorry for the late update you guys! Here you go! Get ready for the longest chapter .. :)) **

"I didn't catch your name", Jellal said with a smile.

Erza was a bit red, but she tried to hold herself together.

"Erza…My name is Erza Scarlet", she replied.

"That's a nice name. And Scarlet really suits you because of your hair color", complimented Jellal.

The two of them went around the amusement park looking for Natsu and Lucy. Erza was kinda nervous at the start, but she thought of everything as a **special mission** and actually became serious in looking for the superstar and his P.A.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Jellal asked with a curious look.

"Well, as the student council president, it's my duty to never back down on someone who needs help. Besides, Natsu and Lucy are students of Fairy Senior High and I will never forgive myself if anything had happen to them…"

Erza kept on mumbling about how it is her duty to look after every single one of the Fairy High students with enthusiasm.

"It's not like they were kidnapped or anything", Jellal thought to himself. (Sweat drop) But strangely, he finds Erza amusing and her personality, quite interesting.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Erza", Jellal said with a smile as they were walking side by side.

Erza blushed and gave off a silly expression.

"I-i-it's okay. I d-d-don't really mind", she said nervously, not looking straight to Jellal.

Suddenly, there was something that caught Erza's eyes. Everywhere she looked, there were couples holding hands, eating ice cream together, laughing and chatting. It should be normal since they were in the area of the park where couples usually hang out. There was a pond with swans, park benches, lovely trees and a beautiful flower garden. Every step that Erza took felt like she was going to melt. After all, she was with Jellal-the guy whom she admired by just watching videos of Madoushi Ouji-sama.

"Hey orange juice, look at those two. Maybe they're actually on a date", said Natsu. The both of them were hiding behind the bushes as they stalked Erza and Jellal.

"Hmm…It doesn't seem like it, but look at Erza. She's totally not herself. She's usually so calm and collected", Lucy replied as she ate marshmallows she bought along the way.

Natsu looked at Lucy very intently.

"What are you staring at, Natsu?"

"Hmm…Give me some, orange juice! You've been eating the whole time", Natsu exclaimed as started grabbing the pack of marshmallows from Lucy.

"Quiet, Natsu! They'll hear us", replied Lucy.

"And stop calling me **orange juice**! My name's Lucy", she added.

The bushes started moving and Erza noticed. She looked in Natsu and Lucy's direction.

"Oh, no! She noticed", Natsu said with a low tone.

Before Erza could approach the suspicious moving bush,

"Are you okay? Your face looks really red. Did you catch a cold or something?" Jellal said with a concern voice and his hand placed on Erza's forehead.

For Erza, time stood still and her face got even redder. She couldn't answer Jellal.

"You must be tired of all this walking. Let's go and grab something to eat", with that being said, Jellal and Erza headed off to the amusement park's restaurant.

This made Natsu and Lucy even more curious. They followed Jellal and Erza to the restaurant.

"I can't hear anything!" Natsu exclaimed with a menu covering his face.

"Hey orange juice, why don't we move closer to their table?" he suggested. But before Natsu could walk up near to Jellal and Erza's table, Lucy grabbed his scarf, choking him.

"You're not going anywhere. It's too risky", Lucy said with crossed legs.

"I know, what about pretending to be a waiter and waitress?" Natsu was excited about his idea.

Lucy was about to oppose the idea, but seeing Jellal and Erza laughing and chatting while eating, she got curious and went along with Natsu's outrageous idea.

Not a moment too soon, Lucy and Natsu was in their costumes. However, Lucy was dressed as a waiter and Natsu…a waitress.

-"Why do I have to be the waitress?!" protested Natsu.

-"We'll be recognized if we're not dressed like this. Just think of it as cross- playing!"

- "No way! C'mon, orange juice! Let's switch costumes "

-"Just go with it, Natsu. Anyway, where did you get these costumes?"

-"I found them on the parks'theater. Neat huh?"

-"You stole them?!"

-"Easy, orange juice! Just so you know, I paid for them. I thought my band mates would find these useful when we decide to go out on the streets wearing disguises. "

Meanwhile,

Erza has been silent the whole time. Jellal thought that it might be good to start off a conversation.

-"Were you waiting for someone when you came here?" Jellal said.

-"Not exactly. Actually, I was about to go home."

-"I apologize if I took too much of your time, Erza."

-"No, it's okay. I r-r-really don't mind."

-"You can call me Jellal. I noticed that for the past hours, you haven't really said my name."

Erza was caught off guard.

Suddenly…

"May I take your order?" Natsu appeared in front of the two. He was wearing a maid outfit and a black wig. Erza and Jellal were dumbfounded, they were already eating and this strange looking waitress suddenly comes up and wanting to take their order. From a distance, Lucy gave herself a face palm and slightly got irritated by Natsu. She came up to him, all dressed as a handsome blonde waiter.

"I apologize for her incompetence", said Lucy as she grabbed Natsu by the arm.

"Incompetence? Why you…" before Natsu could finish, Lucy grabbed his face and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Is there anything else you need?" Lucy asked with composure.

"Uhm…No. We're good", Jellal answered. Erza and Jellal did not know what to think.

The waiter and waitress excused themselves and in one corner of the restaurant, Lucy was scolding Natsu. But before they could get back to their charade, Erza and Jellal had already finished their meal.

"Hayai! (That was fast!)", Natsu exclaimed.

As Erza and Jellal went on their way and began looking for Lucy and Natsu, they decided to play games. After all, it was an amusement park. At one game, Jellal won a pink teddy bear. Erza, competitive as she was, won a dozen. Jellal found this rather amusing.

"It looks like they're having so much fun", Natsu said as he hid behind the bushes with Lucy.

"C'mon orange juice, or we'll lose them", he stated as Jellal and Erza got further away from their sight.

"I don't think I can walk any further, Natsu. These shoes are killing me", the blonde beauty replied.

"Hmm…Let's ride the Ferris wheel. It's getting dark and you still haven't tried any of the rides, have you?" Natsu said.

Lucy blushed at his statement.

The sun was setting and Lucy and Natsu were enjoying the Ferris wheel; while the other couple, Erza and Jellal, enjoyed playing games.

The Ferris wheel stopped spinning for a while and Natsu and Lucy ended up on the top.

"Wow!" Lucy was amazed at the view from where they were.

Natsu stared at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

" Thanks for today, Lucy", he said with a smile.

"He called me Lucy", she said to herself and blushed.

Suddenly, Natsu felt dizzy and was about to be sick when the Ferris wheel moved again.

-"You have motion sickness?!"

-"Y-yeah. The medicine…wore off."

Natsu was turning green. Luckily, their ride was over. He stepped out of the door, Lucy was aiding him.

"Natsu!" Jellal exclaimed as he saw Natsu and Lucy.

"Jellal…Umph…Errr.." Natsu replied and was about to throw up.

"Don't even think about it, Natsu! Anyway, I'm really sorry, Jellal. We lost track of time and…" Lucy tried explaining.

"It's fine, Lucy. It's not the first time Natsu talked his assistants into going to places he wants", Jellal replied.

"I'm taking Natsu home. Are you going to be alright by yourselves?" he asked Lucy and Erza.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us", Lucy answered as Jellal took Natsu by the arm, and putting it around his shoulders.

"Alright, then. Take care you two. And Erza, here" Jellal said tossing her the pink teddy bear with concert tickets on a string around its neck.

"Thanks for your help. This won't be the last time we'll meet", he said with a smile. Jellal left after Erza said thanks.

He rode on his big black Ducati motorbike with Natsu. His head was lying on Jellal's shoulder.

"Umph….urf", his motion sickness was getting worse.

"Don't you dare throw up on me!" Jellal exclaimed and they drove off into the night.

* * *

**To our reviewers:**

**Meeeoowth, **here na neko-chan ! :)

**Random FT Fan, **thanks for the correction ft-san ! i am very open to correction and trust me, i won't hate you for it .. still an N5 level that's why some of my japanese sucks .. hehe .. :))

**dang regacho, **i answered your question through pm .. ^^

**MangafreakXP, **glad you liked it !

**angelsfairytail, **hope you're gonna like this chapter too .. :3

**Alice Harkey, **sorry i had written not such an elaborate story .. this is originally my sister's story and she wasn't with me the last time i wrote .. hehe .. sorry ! ^^

**AznMelody5678, **sorry for the late update ! :))

**judith, **glad you liked it .. :)))

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **i love that anime ! xD


	7. Nagareboshi

**Nagareboshi (Shooting Star)**

**Sorry for the late update you guys! By the way, the song here was written by my Japanese teacher. So, credits to him…:3**

"Oh my goodness!"

"I know!"

"We're gonna know what kind of girls they like" squealed the girls as they went over the magazine of Madoushi Ouji-sama.

Lucy was running late that afternoon when she passed by the screaming girls. It was now all too strange to her why girls swoon over those boys. She was like that before but now that she has been a Personal Assistant to Natsu, the boys' faces are just all to natural to her. She realized one thing as she ran to go to Clive Complex. She liked the Natsu on stage, not the off-stage one.

Natsu was all-too-cool with the microphone. He was superbly cool onstage. The very first time Lucy saw him was at a concert and he winked at her in the audience. She was a total fan girl of the pink-haired singer but that was it- off stage, he was different. Off-stage, he was just some lazy bum that sneaks out to go to arcades, parks, and anywhere else to have fun. He was not the cool pop star type off cam. She was quite disappointed with this.

Then, a loud slam on the door! It was Lucy; she just had to catch her breath. She was running late and the concert was just about to start. Loki, Gray, Jellal, and Romeo looked at the blonde who was holding a new set of outfit.

"You 'kay Lucy-nee?" asked Romeo.

"Yeah, *huf *huf…I am" she said as she walked slowly to Natsu's dressing room.

"Oh! You found him an outfit! Great!" exclaimed Jellal—impressed.

In Natsu's dressing room, the young singer was in his usual position. He put his feet up on the table; he had a composition notebook on his face. He was trying to create a song in his head—so far no good.

"Kimi ni aitai…(I wanted to see you…)" muttered Natsu.

He stood up excitedly as Lucy just opened the door.

"Kimi ni aitai!" he stated as he looked at Lucy.

"Eh?" Lucy asked with a blush.

"That's the song!" he said as he held onto her shoulders.

"Oh, by the way, I got your outfit…" replied Lucy.

"Thanks Orange Juice! You're the best!" said Natsu as he gleefully went to tell his band mates.

Lucy then realized that Natsu's phone was ringing. She looked curiously to see who it was. The caller ID then revealed it was someone by the name, "_LISANNA"._ That was a very familiar name. Lucy knew her idols. She knew who Lisanna was but didn't want to pry on Natsu's private life.

"Call me when you get this Natsu, _I want to see you_…" the phone was in answering-machine (Author: I don't know what to call it, please understand… xD) mode.

"_Kimi ni aitai_?" thought Lucy to herself.

* * *

Concert time! 5 minutes to start! Everyone was busy. There were wires all over the place; instruments and music sheets on the floor; and the fans were already screaming their lungs out. There was chaos all over. Natsu and the others were already preparing to go on stage. Lucy helped Natsu put on his suite as he combed his hair. Lucy let out a giggle.

"What's so funny, orange juice?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing, I just think you look a lot better like this…" complimented Lucy as she blushed to the thought.

"Whatever, be sure to get me my favorite drink after the concert" Natsu instructed as he went up on stage.

"I'm counting on you!" he winked at the blonde that made her blush even more.

The whole concert was a blast to everyone. It was almost 6 in the evening when they played the last song, Natsu's own composition that he thought of a while ago that afternoon.

"So everyone! This will be our last song tonight. This is for a girl I wanted to see but well…it's a secret" stated Natsu as a fan service to the girls.

Every girl started screaming even Lucy! The song started with a mellow guitar solo and the other instruments played along as the intro develops. Imagine a slow rock yet a very sweet melody. (By the way, Japanese songs usually tell a story so, bear with it okay? :))

**/Yume no naka de kuruma ni nori, kimi ni aini uchi he ikimasu **

In my dreams, I drove a car to your house to see you

**Mise no mae de kuruma wo ori, kimi no suki na hana wo kaimasu**

I got off in front of a shop to buy your favorite flower

**Soko kara kimi no ie made machi wo sukoshi sanposhimashou**

From there to your house, I strolled for a while in town

**Tsugi no kado wo migi ni magari, hashi wo watari arukimashita**

In the next corner, I turned right. I walked across the bridge

**Kimi ni aitai, kimi ni aitai**

I want to see you, I want to see you

**Hana wo agetai, imasugu ni**

I want to give this flower to you right now

**Kimi ni aitai, kimi ni aitai**

I want to see you, I want to see you

**Kimi no koe ga kikitai, imasugu ni **

I want to hear your voice right now

**Yume kara ima me ga samemashita**

I now wake up from my dreams!

**Boku ni wa kuruma ga arimasen**

I don't have a car

**Jitensha shika Boku wa unten ga dekimasen**

I can only drive a bicycle

**Yume no naka de dake ni kimi ni ikimasu**

I can only see you inside my dreams

**Kimi ni aitai, kimi ni aitai**

I want to see you, I want to see you

**Hana wo agetai, imasugu ni**

I want to give this flower to you right now

**Kimi ni aitai, kimi ni aitai**

I want to see you, I want to see you

**Kimi no koe ga kikitai, imasugu ni **

I want to hear your voice right now**/**

* * *

The crowd has gone wild as Natsu finishes the song with a very hot stare in the audience. Natsu and his band mates bowed down to close the concert. Slowly, the audience went home one by one. The band also went back to their trailer van. Natsu was silent the whole time. He was in deep thought. Then, Gray tossed him his mobile phone.

"Hey Natsu! Your phone has been ringing non-stop" he said as Natsu catches the phone.

* * *

"Yeah, okay. I'll try to find time. I do want to see you too" Natsu said to the person on the phone.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy as she tried to get his attention.

Natsu gave her a blank expression with his eyes—serious.

"Hey orange juice" he exclaimed with no expression of happiness.

He looked up the sky to find a shooting star beholding in front of him.

"Ne orange juice, have you ever thought why stars fall?" he asked Lucy.

"Well, because they're dead stars?" she replied with confusion in her voice.

"Hm…(Natsu gave off a half-smile) or maybe they just want to come down and be on the ground…" he stated as he turned to her and smiled.

"Well, that's kind of stupid…" Lucy said as she stated with one brow up.

"Yeah, kinda stupid…" he said.

* * *

To our reviewers:

**Ayaka011 , **I am very very happy to know that you liked my fanfics ! :)))

**Guest, **thanks for loving our story .. :))

**judith**, glad you liked it ! :)

**Meeeoowth , **salamat sa support neko-chan ! :)))

**AznMelody5678 **, sorry for the late update... ^^

**MangafreakXP **, yes, GO NALU FTW ! xD

**bestanimecouple , **sorry for the suuuper late update .. :))

**angelsfairytail, **thank you soo much for the positive comment tenshi(angel)-san ! :))

**Guest 2, **there's more ft couples to come .. ^^

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **sorry for the late update ash-san ! :))

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **sorry for the confusion that time dragon-san .. :))


	8. Romeo and Juliet and Wendy ?

**VIII. Romeo and Juliet and Wendy?**

**PS.: Hello you guys! So sorry for the late update. **

The next day after the concert…

"Darn it!" huffed Romeo as he ran as quickly as he can.

"Stalker…" he thought as he kept running towards Clive Complex.

When he entered the room, he slammed the door quickly. Everybody could tell that Romeo was angry about something.

"What's up?" Loke asked with a don't-make-him-mad look on his face.

"That stalker girl's at it again huh?" Gray said as he was going through the fridge.

Jellal punched him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?!"

"You always like adding fuel to the fire don't you, Gray? Anyway, Romeo…"

"Don't ask", Romeo interrupted. He's so cute whenever he becomes angry.

Suddenly, the boys heard a knock on the door.

"Don't open it!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Come on, Romeo. That stalker won't follow you up here", Jellal replied as he opened the door. Romeo went to hiding behind the couch.

It was Wendy Marvell, Lucy's cousin.

"May I help you?" Jellal asked politely.

"Uhm…I'm looking for Lucy. She forgot her bento".

As soon as Romeo heard Wendy's voice, he knew it wasn't his stalker. Wendy then introduced herself.

"She's not here, but you can wait for her. Come inside", said Jellal.

Wendy spotted Romeo. She immediately remembered their fated encounter on the grocery store before (Chapter II). She sat on the couch and the boys introduced themselves, including Romeo.

"Lucy went out with Natsu to buy some food", explained Loke.

There was a second knock on the door. Romeo didn't hesitate to open since he was confident that the stalker wasn't following him around anymore. As he opened the door,

A girl with long blonde hair, green eyes and whenever you see her, you'd realize that she looks like **a Juliet.**

"O Romeo, Romeo!" she exclaimed hugging Romeo.

"Hay, get off me!"

"Why are you so mean to me, Romeo? I just want you to take me on a date."

"Just so you know stalker, I don't date random girls. Heck, I don't even date at all!"

"My name is Juliet, not stalker. Then tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want me to date you? Do you like somebody else?"

"I do!"

Romeo panicked and just answered that he has somebody he likes.

"Then who?" Juliet wanted to know.

"I-i-it's…"Romeo didn't know whose name he was going to mention. The boys wanted to help him, but they found the drama interesting, so they didn't bother. Wendy just watched in surprise. Romeo suddenly pointed to Wendy.

"It's her! She's the one that I like", Romeo answered with a red face. Wendy didn't see this coming. She was also blushing and Juliet became tongue- tied .

"This is just like a drama on T.V.", Loke said and Jellal and Gray nodded in unison.

"Alright? So stop following me. Wendy's the only one I'm interested in", Romeo said and shut the door.

Romeo let out a sigh of relief.

"So you're interested in Wendy?" Loke teased.

"I panicked, okay?" Romeo said and he looked at Wendy. Their eyes met and both of them blushed and looked away instantly. Loke noticed this and started teasing Romeo even more.

"Wendy's the only one I'm interested in! Hahaha" said Gray mimicking Romeo.

"Shut up!" Romeo was embarrassed.

After a few minutes, Wendy decided to go home and just leave the bento for Lucy.

"Uhm… Excuse me, but I have to go now. I still have things I need to do", Wendy said.

"Okay, take care", Loke said with a big smile.

"Romeo, go and take Wendy to her house", Jellal said while reading a book.

"Huh?" Romeo did not know what to say.

"You told your stalker that you like Wendy. She might be waiting for Wendy outside. Take responsibility because you just jumped right in without thinking that Juliet might threaten her", lectured Jellal.

Romeo had no choice but to accompany the blue-haired little girl.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store…

"Lucy, I need to meet someone so can you bring back the grocery to Clive Complex?" Natsu asked.

"Okay. Natsu, I don't mean to pry but the person you're meeting… is it…"

"Lisanna? Yeah, I'm gonna see her today."

After that little conversation, Natsu helped Lucy with the grocery bags and put them into the car. Suddenly, a dashing car that almost hit a cat caught their attention.

"Stupid cat!" exclaimed the reckless the driver.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Natsu said as the blue stray cat ran towards their direction.

"See ya, orange juice", he said and let Lucy take the car while he walked to meet Lisanna.

Lucy brought the cat along with her.

"You can come with me. Who knows what will happen to you next time", said Lucy as she holds the cat in her arms.

Meanwhile…

Romeo and Wendy sat together in the car, not saying a word to each other.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Wendy", Romeo finally broke the silence.

"It's fine", Wendy said in a shy tone.

Suddenly, her stomach grumbles. She flushed red and Romeo laughed.

"We would have offered you some cake but our manager ate all the food. Let's go get something to eat".

Wendy refused at first but Romeo insisted. They stopped at a restaurant. As they ate, they enjoyed light conversations and Wendy began to smile and laugh. She became comfortable talking with Romeo.

They were about to go out of the restaurant when a blonde girl took them by surprise by pouring iced tea on Wendy.

"Are you crazy? What did you do that for?!" Romeo was furious.

"That's what you get for taking away my Romeo", Juliet said and walked away.

"I'm really, really sorry about this, Wendy", Romeo apologized while they were on the car.

"Don't worry about it. It's just iced tea", Wendy replied.

Wendy then bade goodbye and thanked Romeo when they reached her house.

Time passed and it was already seven in the evening. A package was sent to Lucy's house where Wendy was staying.

"Hey Wendy, this is for you", said Lucy as she handed the package to her cousin.

When she opened the box, it was a lovely dress. There was also a note saying, "Thanks for today, Wendy. I enjoyed our **date**."

This made Wendy smile and blush.

* * *

To our reviewers:

**GoldenRoseTanya, **it's okay .. hope your laptop's well now .. thanks for the undying support .. :)

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000, **thank you so much ! ^^

**Meeeoowth, **bakit wala pa? please update your story too neko-chan ! :))

**Hokkyokusei, **that's for you to find out .. ;)

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **here you go ash-chan ! :)))

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **we'll do a Christmas special .. watch out for it ! ^^

**vampireknight16, **salamat at nagustuhan mo .. :))

**MangafreakXP, **the song I used was made by my Japanese teacher. He wanted us to memorize it for easy memory on particles. hehe .. :))

**AznMelody5678, **sorry for the wait melody ! :)

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank u ! ^^

**Guest, **thanks ! :))

**Rose Princess, **glad you liked it .. :)

**bestanimecouple, **credits to my Japanese teacher .. :))

**AngelsFairyTail, **we'll be sure to do so .. thank you for the lovely comment .. :))

**ThePartyHasEntered, **hehe .. kinda reminded me of it too .. xD


	9. Pop Star Squared

**IX. Pop Star Squared**

**PS. So I decided to go back to a school scene. Haven't done that for a while. Hehe. So this chapter takes place after Romeo and Wendy's date and after Natsu met up with Lisanna.**

School once again and Natsu was early that day. He was in his seat, looking down the field to see if he can spot a blonde. Unfortunately, no luck. He gave off a sigh and looked at the room on the other side. She might be in there, he thought.

"Hey Natsu!" greeted Erza.

"Yo!" he replied.

-"Have you seen Lucy?"

-"Not since yesterday"

Erza sat down and texted Lucy. Lucy was unusually not early that day. Lucy was always earlier than Erza. She knew something must have been wrong.

* * *

Downstairs, a very beautiful young lady walked with all eyes on her. She had a very familiar short-silver hair and those wondrous blue eyes that looked so much like Lisanna Strauss'. And yes, it was the famous Lisanna, the pop star princess whom every guy dreamt to be with. She walked daintily on the way to her classroom. She knocked on the door. The teacher was already inside. The teacher gave her a smile and let her inside. She told her to introduce herself in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone! My name is Lisanna Strauss" she said as she bowed gracefully.

The class was in chatters. They just can't believe it. First it was Natsu from Madoushi Ouji-sama and now another idol comes to join them.

"You may take your seat beside Natsu" the teacher instructed.

Lisanna gave off a smile and did what she was told. Natsu looked at her and smiled and so did she.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was absent that day. She was in the hospital. She was looking after her father. Jude Heartfilia had a heart disease and has been in the hospital for 4 months now. With the hospital bills and the bankruptcy of the Heartfilia family, Lucy has been trying to survive and keep their house from being taken by the bank. She entered a lot of other part time jobs besides baby-sitting the pop star Natsu.

"Don't follow mom so soon dad" she said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Lucy went straight home that day. She has been up all night looking after him.

The once thriving Heartfilia estate has now become a somewhat abandoned mansion. Lucy often visits the estate to see how it is but goes home to her Aunt's house. There, she lives with her cousin, Wendy. Lucy went home to her Aunt's house. There, she is greeted by a very cute blue cat. The cat gives a meow as Lucy cuddles him.

"I wonder what Natsu and the others are doing in school right now?" she asked herself.

* * *

It was lunch break that time in school. Everyone was in the cafeteria except the two pop stars. Natsu and Lisanna were at the roof top.

"So, guess we're gonna make it public huh?" asked Natsu with his hand in his pocket.

"Guess so" smiled Lisanna back.

Behind them, Levy McGarden, the school's feature writer was listening. She jotted down everything that she heard.

"They're dating!" she exclaimed in her mind as she blushed to the thought.

"This is so juicy!" she added.

* * *

The next day, the couple made it into the school's headlines.

**SCHOOL'S POP STARS, NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LISANNA STRAUSS ARE DATING! NATSANNA** (Author: I think NALI is just too short. hehe) **GENERATION!**

Natsu looked at the paper and just gave a grin. Lisanna was early that day and all her girl classmates were early as well. The girls gathered around Lisanna as they asked her questions.

"I can't believe that you two are dating!" exclaimed one girl.

"Me too! You look good together!" exclaimed another.

-"Two pop stars!"

Lisanna smiled at the thought of her classmates congratulating her.

"So, what about Lucy?" asked another girl.

"Who is she?" Lisanna doesn't know who this Lucy is.

-"The one who always hangs out with Natsu"

-"Oh the blonde girl? I heard about her from Natsu. She's his personal assistant" said Lisanna.

"They're just friends" she added.

With that resolved, the girls go back spazzing about the couple. Lisanna could not get the thought of Lucy off her mind. What if Lucy likes Natsu? What if Natsu liked Lucy too? Too many questions come flooding in her mind.

Natsu finally enters the room. Lisanna grabs his arm and greets him a good morning. The girls squealed over the two.

Lucy on the other hand, has just arrived in school. Erza greeted her and hands over the school paper.

"What's this so early in the morning, Erza?" asked Lucy with a smile.

"Open it" she instructed.

**||SCHOOL'S POP STARS, NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LISANNA STRAUSS ARE DATING! NATSANNA** **GENERATION! **

**Natsu Dragneel, lead singer of Madoushi Ouji-sama has just said that they will make their relationship public. Lisanna Strauss revealed that they have been dating for 5 months now…||**

Lucy gave the paper back to Erza as she gives her a smile.

"Good for him then" she said.

"I better run Erza" she added.

In the classroom, she sat down quietly. Classes didn't start yet. The blonde caught Natsu's attention. As Lisanna was about to lean on Natsu's shoulder, he took off to see Lucy on the other classroom. The door slid open; Natsu had a very goofy grin on his face as he approached Lucy.

"Morning orange juice!" he greeted.

"Uhm…morning Natsu" she said with less happiness than usual.

-"You 'kay orange juice?" asked Natsu with concern in his voice.

-"Yeah. I just got things to think about" she replied—turning away from his eyes.

"Congratulations on your relationship by the way!" she said with a smile (probably a fake one) in her face.

In the classroom on the other side, Lisanna closely looked at the two. She gave a gentle smile and thought to herself,

"So she's Lucy Heartfilia…"

* * *

**To our reviewers:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE UNDYING SUPPORT YOU GUYS! WE'LL DO OUR BEST TO REALLY FINISH THIS STORY!- yui-chan ^^**

******bestanimecouple, **they are just soo cuuute together .. :3

**flaming phoenix4, **arigatou! i'm so happy that you liked our story! i'm so honored by your comment. :)

**GoldenRoseTanya, **you're very welcome. I know the feeling of having a broken lappy .. xD

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **had an early update with this one .. xD

**AznMelody5678, **she is. more of her to come ., hehe .. ^^

**shortypink, **hehe .. ^^

**Mi-Chan, **haha ! screw Juliet .. yes screw her .. xD

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **maybe in the ending or in another story, we will put their children .. :))

**MangafreakXP,** me too! but she adds spice to the story .. xD

**Sparkling Love,** don't worry, he won't end up with Lisanna .. nalu fanfic after all .. xD

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **we will put more jerza in the upcoming chapters for ya ! :)

**vampireknight16, **salamat naman at nagustuhan mo! cuute talaga sina Romeo at Wendy! :)

**AngelsFairyTail, **don't worry more of nalu to come.. this a story for nalu after all .. ^^


	10. All-Around Detour

**X. All- around Detour **

"So Lucy, did you get my text yesterday?" Erza asked as both of them took their seats in the cafeteria.

"I did. I was in the hospital visiting my father", Lucy replied.

"How is he?"

"His condition is stable now, but I don't think he can go home anytime soon".

Before Erza could continue their conversation, the scream of girls caught their attention.

"Oh my gosh! They look so good together!" Some of the people in the crowd said.

Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss made their way into the cafeteria. It got kinda crowded and Lucy just stared at them from a distance. She didn't seem to mind and after a quick stare, she started to eat her lunch. Her mind is too preoccupied to think about the new celebrity craze in Fairy Senior High.

After she finished eating, Lucy headed to the rooftop to get her mind off of things. There were a lot of things going on except for the fact that Natsu is dating Lisanna.

"I need to focus otherwise I can't do my work as Natsu's P.A. properly", she thought to herself and let out a sigh.

"Hey, orange juice!" Natsu greeted with a big smile. He always comes out of nowhere. Lucy greeted back with less enthusiasm.

"I noticed that you look down lately", he said.

"I'm okay, Natsu. I need to go now. Classes are about to start". Lucy replied as she walked passed by him.

"Lucy, did something happen?" he asked with a serious tone. The blonde just let off a big smile as a sign that she's alright and that there's no need to worry.

3 PM came and PE class was about to start. Class A and Class B were made to compete with each other in different sports. Class A won in the volleyball match were Erza completely dominated the Class B.

"As expected of Erza!" Natsu said laughing.

Next up was track and field. This time, Lucy was participating. Natsu was seated in the stands together with Lisanna. Both of them enjoyed a drink of water as they watched the game.

"They take PE way too seriously", Natsu said to himself.

"Go class A! You can do it!" Lisanna cheered.

Before you know it… Ready! Set! Go!

Lucy was in the lead but Cana, from class A, was close behind her. The pop star's PA was speeding up and everyone watching could feel the thrill. When suddenly, Lucy felt pain in her ankle and went down on the ground. Natsu, who was watching the whole time, stood up in surprise. He was about to go and help Lucy, but everybody dashed to her aid.

Lucy was brought to the nurse's office where her ankle got treated.

"It should be okay now. It's not serious but you should rest for today and try not to do any strenuous work, kay?" the nurse said.

"Okay. Thank you very much!" Lucy replied with relief.

It was already 4pm and classes were over. Natsu went out of their class and headed to the nurse's office.

"Where are you going, Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm gonna go see if Lucy's okay", he replied.

"I'll come with you".

Lucy was sitting in the patient's bed and was putting on her shoes. It looked like she was about to go home.

"You feeling okay?" Natsu said smiling.

"That sprain looked bad. Can you walk?" Lisanna added with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine really. The nurse said it's not serious", Lucy replied and tried standing up, but she was still unable to. Natsu was there to assist her as he holds her hand.

"You shouldn't stand up, orange juice", he said.

"Oh, I forgot my bag. I'll be back", Natsu went out of the nurse's office and headed back to their classroom. Lucy and Lisanna were left alone.

"Natsu told me you're his personal assistant", Lisanna said to start a conversation.

"Yeah. He's tough to handle, but it's okay", Lucy replied with a laugh.

"So…do you like him?" the blue-eyed star said.

-"What do you mean 'like'?"

-"You know…like, like".

-"Uhm…no, not really. Well, sure as a fan but not like what you're thinking."

-"Thank goodness then."

Natsu arrived with his bag and said, "I'll take you home, orange juice."

Lucy blushed but refused his offer.

"That's not necessary. Erza said she'll take me to Clive Complex later".

"I think you should take the day off, though", Natsu stated.

"But what about your outfit for tomorrow's concert?" Lucy remembered that Madoushi Ouji-sama is going to have a concert the next day.

"We still have time tomorrow. Right now, just rest and stay home, kay?" he said with a smile.

Not a moment too soon, Erza entered the room and said she'd be taking Lucy home.

"Get well soon, okay Lucy? We'll be going now", Lisanna said and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Bye, Lucy!" Natsu said. He called her by name again.

"Bye", Lucy replied as she watched both of them go out of the room.

The day of the concert came and Lucy hurried to Clive Complex.

"I'm so late! Natsu does not have a perfect outfit yet", she said to herself.

But when she arrived, she was surprised that Natsu already had the **perfect outfit **on.

"Good morning, orange juice! Feelin' better?" Natsu said with a smile.

"Uhm…yeah", Lucy said staring at Natsu from head to toe, thinking that whoever put the outfit on him must be a really good stylist.

-"Like it? Lisanna picked the look for me. Pretty cool, huh?"

-"Very."

The stage was set and the crowd screamed as Madoushi Ouji-sama played their latest single. Lucy was also there, enjoying the show and dazzled by the different Natsu on stage.

Not a moment too soon, Lisanna joined in and the crowd grew even louder. Natsu and Lisanna did a duet on stage. And it was as the y say, phenomenal.

After a little break, the members of Madoushi Ouji-sama headed to the dressing room. Natsu's favorite drink, spicy orange juice, was in Lucy's hand. She was about to give it to Natsu but she saw that Lisanna already gave him mango juice. He seemed to enjoy drinking it.

"Nothing's gonna happen if you just keep on staring", Jellal said as she noticed Lucy staring at Lisanna and Natsu.

"What do you mean? You know, if you want Erza's number, you could have just said so", Lucy turned the tables just like that.

"Here", she said as she handed a piece of paper with Erza's number to Jellal. Erza actually wrote it so when Jellal asks for her number from Lucy, she'd be able to give it to him without delay. (Hehe)

Jellal was in a stupid situation where he didn't want Lucy to notice what he feels, but took Erza's number anyway.

This time, Lucy went looking for the outfit which Natsu's going to use next, but he found the clothes being folded by Lisanna. Natsu and Lisanna were having a nice conversation. This made Lucy feel a bit useless as his personal assistant. Everything she was supposed to do was already done for him by Lisanna, so why not just go home?

"I'm going", Lucy said with a smile and headed off to the door.

"But the concert's not over yet, Lucy", Natsu said.

"There's nothing left to do, Natsu. Just give me a call if you need me, okay?" Lucy said and started to walk away.

"Lucy…" he said and paused.

"What is it?" she replied.

Before Natsu could answer, Lucy's phone rang.

"Hello?...What?! Okay, I'll be there", she said to the caller and ran off.

Natsu was left by the door standing.

"Natsu, let's go. We're almost up on stage", Jellal said.

He can't help but wonder about what happened to Lucy.

**To our Reviewers:**

**Erza Scarlet Titania: We'll try to update earlier, but it's kinda hard because of all the schoolwork. Hehe. Anyway, don't worry. Lisanna is sooo not evil in this story.**

**Shakira Haruka Blue:Cliff-hangers add to the spice.^^ I hope you like this chapter.**

**AngelsFairyTail: Don't worry 'bout Nali. It's a Nalu fan fic after all.:)**

**Minallys: We're glad you like the story. Please keep on reading the upcoming chapters. **

**Cupcake-Lover-1374: Thanks **

**vampireknight16: Don't worry. There will be lots of Nalu moments… soon **

**ThePartyHasEntered: She will soon… **

**kyia12: Everything will get better eventually for the both of them. Thanks for reading.**

**GoldenRoseTanya: Haha… It's okay. This is a NALU fan fic so no need to worry.**

**Mi-Chan : Thanks for reading **

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy : Thanks for reviewing and reading the story. Hope you'll like the next chapter.**

**titis98773: Thanks! My sister and I actually wrote this story.**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash: There will be more NALU moments, but we'll keep on spicing up the story with some LucyxNatsuxLisanna for a while **

**Meeeoowth: Thanks for reading the story. We hope you'll like the next chapter.**

**AznMelody5678: Yeah! Go LUCY!**

**Kari-Fairytail: Thanks for bearing the love triangle thing. But don't you worry because the story will reveal what Natsu and Lucy really feel towards each other…**** in the end**

**shortypink: Hmm… maybe none of those, but there is something. Thanks for reading **

**Guest: You bet we do! haha**

**NaLu ShIpper: Yeah, I'll ask my sister to do it.(I'm yuichan1120's lil' sis and it's my first time to answer reviews.) **

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000: Thanks for always supporting us. **

**animebeetle:We'll find out soon **** ...and don't worry, this is a NALU fan fic.**


	11. Then Marry Me and Date Him

**XI. Then Marry Me and Date Him**

**PS: So clarifications, Lucy's ankle was already okay after she got home. It wasn't all that serious. Thank you for asking **ThePartyHasEntered..

"DAD!" Lucy exclaimed as she slammed the door open.

Her dad's room was already full of people which she seems to remember.

The nurse who called her was also there with eyes that show pity for the blonde.

"What happened Lilia (the nurse's name)?" asked Lucy.

"Yoshimura-san told me to call you" said the nurse who was guilty for lying to her on the phone.

-"How's my dad? He didn't have a heart attack?"

-"No but there's something Yoshimura-san would like to tell you" the nurse exited from the room.

* * *

"My…my Lucy" said an old man who was plump in figure, with a funny moustache, and quiet a perverted smile.

"You've sure grown well" he added.

"Yoshimura-san, why are you here?" asked Lucy whose eyebrows crossed.

"I came here to tell your dad that he owes this hospital, my hospital almost $90,000" he gave off an even bigger grin.

"I—I will pay you later! Here's the money!" said Lucy as she grabbed the envelopes of checks from her bag.

"How much is that?" asked the old man as he cocked an eyebrow.

"It's still about $10,000 but I will pay you soon" cried Lucy whose eyes were very determined.

"About? Not exact? Oh no no! This should not be Lucy-chan" stated the old man.

Yoshimura bolted from his seat and looked at the blonde.

"How about this Lucy, you marry me and I will forget the debt of your father" exclaimed the old man as his perverted grin shown on his smug face.

Lucy was nervous. She knew she can't pay him so soon. With her pay from Natsu's and other part-time jobs, it was impossible to do so. Fairy Senior High was a high-class institution and she wasn't a scholar. The blonde nodded her head as she realizes the trap. She might as well just fall into this.

"I will think about it" she said with grief in her voice.

"I'll give you 15 days till then. Come to my mansion, there will be a party thrown for your sweetest _**yes**_" he said as he leaved the miserable Lucy with her father. He was so sure—he had Lucy.

Lucy was brought down crying to her knees. She could not believe it. Will she go through it or not? She wiped off the tears from her eyes and went to see her father closer. She sat down beside him. Lucy saw how sick her father was, she nodded in sadness.

* * *

Back in Clive Complex, the concert just ended and everyone was beat.

"Hey Lucy, can you—" Natsu then realized that she left a while ago.

"Hey Natsu! You miss her already?" asked Gray with a grin.

"Shut up! I just thought she was here"

"Yeah, where is she by the way?" asked Loke.

"She ran out on Natsu-nii" stated Romeo.

"She just had somewhere she had to go" Natsu explained to them.

Suddenly, Lisanna came in with another drink for Natsu.

"Here you go Natsu!" stated Lisanna with a smile.

Natsu thanked her with a big goofy grin. Gray, who watched closely at the two, noticed something. He took Natsu for a little talk outside.

"Heavy atmosphere" said the other members in unison.

* * *

While outside,

-"Natsu, when will you plan on exiting?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"You know what I mean"

-"That? Well, I don't know yet"

-"Be careful pinky, she's taking you seriously" warned Gray as they went back in.

"Oh good! No wounds or bruises today huh?" asked Jellal sarcastically.

* * *

Natsu grabbed Lisanna's arm as he sends her home. On the car, there was an awkward silence as Natsu puts his arms crossed and constantly looks outside the car.

"Uhm, you okay Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, just thinking" he replied.

They were nearing the shore when Natsu saw a very familiar blonde down by the seashore.

"Hey! Stop the car!" he demanded as he opened the door.

"Wait Natsu!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Natsu knew it was Lucy from the distant. The moonlight lit up her face. Natsu saw her semi-side view as she strolls down the sandy shore.

"HEY ORANGE JUICE! ORANGE JUICE!" he yelled.

Lucy looked up to see Natsu waving at her. She returned the gesture with a wave of her hand as well.

"NASTU!" she smiled as the grief shortly went away.

Lucy went running up to see her boss. A very beautiful silver-haired young lady also was there to welcome her from behind Natsu.

"Hey Lucy!" greeted Lisanna.

"Oh, hey Lisanna!" she greeted back.

"You goin' home?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah"

"Let me take you home then" said Natsu as he led her to his car.

"It's okay Natsu, I don't want to disturb the two of you on this beautiful night" said Lucy with a silly smile.

"C'mon! I insist!" said Natsu as he grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Bu—but!" Lucy protested.

Lisanna was left behind the two as they went inside the car. Lisanna just smiled to the thought as she went inside the car as well. She wasn't a very jealous-type of girl.

"So, Lucy, where did you go just now?" asked Lisanna.

"Uhm. Somewhere" Lucy said bashfully.

The car then stopped in front of a very luxurious looking mansion. It was Lisanna's home. The silver-haired young lady bid goodbye to the two as she looked down on the car window.

"See you tomorrow Natsu!" she smiled.

"Also you Lucy!" she added as she went straight to the gates.

* * *

Afterwards, Lucy and Natsu were the only ones inside the car. It was a beautiful night. The night was still too young. Suddenly, Natsu spoke to Lucy,

"Why don't we go on a date orange juice?"

"da—date ?" Lucy blushed.

"I mean, let's eat somewhere. That's called a date, right?" asked Natsu innocently.

"Whatever Natsu. Okay, I'll go on a "_date_" with you" said Lucy with a smile.

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS**:

**Meeeoowth, **it breaks our(me and my sister) hearts writing these .. (o;TωT)o

**AznMelody5678, **she just likes Natsu so much .. so sorry Lucy! ((T.T; )

**NaLu Love,** Lisanna just likes to help Natsu out .. like a real-girlfriend type of thing .. (｀・ω・´)"

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000, **I feel kinda bummed writing these chapters with Lisanna in but that's just how things should go .. really sorry LUCY! (╥_╥)

**GoldenRoseTanya, **NALU parts will come soon .. (=｀ω´=)

**scythe's seranade, **Lucy and Lisanna are friends .. don't worry .. (´∀`)

**ThePartyHasEntered, **thanks by the way for pointing that detail out .. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**vampireknight16, **calm down .. calm down .. more NaLu parts to come .. *eeekkk *runs away .. (´Д｀。)

**Guest, **he will have a heart attack if he'll know that he has a lot of debts .. ⊙ω⊙

**Damonica, **there will more pairings to come .. i'm a 100% nalu fan just because Mashima already has a lot of hints .. （ ´∀｀）

**Minallys, **here ya go ! ヽ(' ∇' )ノ

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **don't worry, this is a NaLu fanfic after all .. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**AngelsFairyTail, **someone from the hospital .. (｀・ω・´)"

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **adds spice to the story .. (＾▽＾)

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank you cupcake ! (´∀`)


	12. Bewitchingly Better than You

**XII. BEWITCHINGLY BETTER THAN YOU**

**PS: So sorry for the late update you guys! I've been sick for the past few days so I wasn't able to write. vampireknight16**, **happy birthday! I'm writing this chapter especially for ya! (*≧▽≦)**

**So, let's make this clear, Natsu's not two-timing, they are just friends going out to dinner .. (｡･ω･)  
**

* * *

Natsu was going about his stuff in the car,

"What are you looking for Natsu?" asked Lucy as she was confused to what he was doing.

"Found it!" Natsu took out a suit (just the top) and put it on.

-"Where are we going Natsu and why are you so dressed-up?"

-"To a hotel"

Lucy blushed to the thought. They were going to a hotel. Her mind filled with wild imaginations. She turned her back a sudden as to not reveal her beat-red face.

"Is _this_ gonna happen now? Is this where _it_ will happen?" she thought.

Suddenly, Natsu tossed her a beautiful black dress.

"Take off your clothes and put it on" he told her with a goofy smile.

"Don't worry orange juice, I'm not gonna peek" he added as he winked at her.

He took his handkerchief and blind-folded himself. He couldn't see anything—it was all too dark.

"I—I'll just change in the hotel" she blushed.

Natsu took his blindfold off. He looked at her; she was still blushing from hearing the word _hotel. _

"Don't worry orange juice, we'll just eat in the restaurant. I'm not gonna do anything to you" he smiled innocently.

Lucy turned even redder. That was embarrassing. She nodded her head as not to entertain her thoughts. Natsu was brushing hair and Lucy turned to look at him. He combed his bangs down and he unmistakably looked hot! He was busy with his hair that he didn't notice Lucy—dazed. Lucy liked Natsu like that—like the one on stage.

"You okay orange juice?" asked Natsu.

"Uhm, yeah" she said as she collected her composure.

"Guess we're here" he went down first as the driver opened the door.

Lucy followed as she placed her hand on top of Natsu's. Natsu proceeded to the restaurant as Lucy went to the bathroom to change.

"I can't believe he has something like this" she thought.

The dress was a beautiful black silk. The design was simple but sexy. The dress revealed a lot of her back. The front showed her cleavage. It was a V-neck with straps. Lucy went out the cubicle and the mirrors reflected how beautiful she looked.

"I should pin my hair up" she thought.

She exited from the bathroom and went to join Natsu in the restaurant. Natsu was by the wine stands as he held a glass of grape wine in his hand. Lucy looked at him. His back was so firm and looked so manly. His biceps were still visible even if he had the suit on. Lucy gave off a goofy face- me gusta. She then blushed as she can see him semi-side view. (Author: Natsu, why you so darn h0t! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ)

She went to him. She slowly patted his shoulder.

"Uhm, Natsu?" she nodded.

He turned to her. His bangs were down. His stare was intense that can melt any girl's heart. He smiled and led her to the table. The waiter gave them each a menu,

"I'll get the _Linguine all'aragosta o all'astice_ and the _Fettuccine con Ovoli, Parmigiano e Tartufo Bianco_" he ordered with high class poise.

Lucy had a confused look on her face. What the heck was he ordering? She couldn't even pronounce what they were.

"How about you miss?" asked the waiter.

"I—I'll just have the…uhm…what he ordered" she said bashfully.

Natsu found her ignorance cute. He giggled at her.

"What's so funny Natsu?" she got annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just that, you're so funny" he giggled even more.

Natsu excused himself for a while since his phone rang. He went outside to take the call. Lucy was left alone on the table. She looked around her. There were a lot of high-class people around and the smell of expensive food filled the atmosphere. This was her life before—going to hotels and eating expensive dishes. She missed it since her father got sick and the company got bankrupt. She might have missed it but she doesn't want it back yet.

Lucy stood up and turned around to find Ikaruga and Flare Corona (Don't ask me why I used this two. I couldn't think of anyone else.. xD). These girls are models for the Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy defeated them twice when she modeled years back.

"Look how Lucy Heartfilia fell" intimidated Ikaruga.

"Getting all close and stuff to Natsu Dragneel, aren't we?" she added.

"Looks like you couldn't afford any of these stuffs now that's why you're with some rich guy, right?" asked Flare with a grin.

"Do you give him _private services_, Lucy?" grinned Ikaruga.

Lucy was caught off guard. Her lips won't move. She wanted to cry but not there. She tried to hold it all in. Suddenly,

"Move it" said Natsu as he put his hand on Ikaruga's shoulder.

Natsu was furious. He heard how they insulted Lucy. His stare became more intense. He hates it when girls do that.

"Lucy's not a cheap whore like you" he added.

"What was that?! Even if you're a famous star, I'm still gonna tell the manager on you!" exclaimed Ikaruga.

"Go on, tell him. You're already looking at the nephew of the owner of this hotel" Natsu said proudly.

Pissed off and ashamed, the two girls headed off. Lucy's tears fell onto the ground as she tries to wipe them with her hands. Natsu tried to comfort her. He held her on her shoulders,

"Hey orange juice, stop crying" he told her.

"Don't take it seriously. You're a lot better than them" he added as he gave her a smile.

Lucy looked up to him. Their eyes met- her eyes were still beautiful even if she cried. Natsu blushed a little. He can't help being bewitched by her.

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS: **

**kikikiwikimmykitty, **I'm glad you liked our story.. （ ´∀｀）

**Meeeoowth, **so evil .. hehehe .. L(・o・)

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000, **this is just two friends going out to eat .. （＾ω＾）

**Mi-Chan, **hahaha ! maybe? that would just be sick .. （＠￣∇￣＠）

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **hope you got my pm regarding ur question .. (＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

**Sparkling Love, **i am honored .. (￣^￣)

**scythe's seranade, **you're welcome .. (´ω｀ )

**shortypink, **your review surrounds me with cuteness .. (*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**AznMelody5678, **he's not the doctor, he just owns the hospital .. hehehe .. (∩_∩)

**AngelsFairyTail , **back at ya, your review made me laugh .. ( ^O^ )

**Thrish-neko, **here ya go! （＾ω＾）

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **lol, that's a good idea, imma put your "suggestion" somewhere .. ⊙ω⊙

**MangafreakXP, **sorry for the wait .. (´∀`)

**FairyTailLove,** picture him like Duke Everlue .. (￣ω￣;)

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **i'm gonna dance with ya .. ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

**vampireknight16, **here's your request vampi-chan! happy birthday! (*＾▽＾)／

**GoldenRoseTanya, **just two friends eating dinner .. don't worry, Natsu's does not two-time.. ~(=^‥^)/

**ThePartyHasEntered, **me too, me too .. don't worry .. （＾ｖ＾）


	13. Speak Now

**XIII. Speak Now**

**P.S.:: So sorry for the very very late update you guys! We promised a Christmas special but we had a hard time writing. We kinda had a writers' block. We had been fan-girling over a boyband. Lol. Well, happy new year to everyone! If ever you have a facebook account, add me up damziie20 at gmail . com .. :))  
**

Another day came and it was typical as always. Lucy was already in Fairy Senior High. Everyone was busy, pacing here and there. The girls squealed at the thought of going to Kyoto and now that day has come. Every student at Fairy Senior High was looking forward to a field trip every year.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe we're actually going to Kyoto!" Juvia exclaimed holding Lucy's hands.

"Aren't you excited, Lucy? You've been talking about this trip non-stop a few months ago", Erza said.

"Of course I am", Lucy replied with a smile. "I can't let things get to me. I could at least try to have fun", she thought to herself considering everything she's been going through.

"It's nice to run away from everything for a while", she added. This statement somewhat got Erza thinking.

Yes, she's running away from everything for a few days, but not from pop star dilemma. Natsu is a few feet away from her, smiling and joking around with his classmates. He actually looked at her direction and smiled at her as his way of saying "good morning!"

Lucy turned red for an instant and smiled back. Lisanna was there too.

"If you're wondering why Natsu is coming in spite of his busy schedule, Madoushi Ouji-sama is actually shooting their music video in Kyoto", Erza interrupted Lucy's thoughts.

"Did Jellal tell you that?" Lucy teased.

"N-n-no", Erza said blushing. Jellal was actually the one who texted Erza about their video shoot.

Not a moment too soon, the school buses were loaded. Lucy seated herself beside the window. Suddenly, she noticed Natsu approaching her.

"Hey there, orange juice!" Natsu said with a cheeky smile and sat beside Lucy.

"Tell me you took your medicine or you'll throw up all over the place", she replied.

"'Course I did! I packed a lot of them".

With that said, the bus drove off.

Two hours passed and everyone was in excellent spirits. Lucy sank into deep thoughts with earphones on her ears.

"What's the matter Lucy? You're usually not this quiet", Natsu said.

Lucy kept looking at the window. She did not hear Natsu. This ticked him off. He took off one of her earphones and said,

-"You okay?"

-"I'm fine. Give me my earphone back."

Natsu just amused himself by eating and talking with others since Lucy isn't in the mood for chit-chat.

He noticed a thudding sound on the window. Lucy was asleep and her head gently hits the glass. A huge bump was ahead and this time Lucy's head would really hurt if it touches the window again. Before she'd hurt herself Natsu's hand covered the left side of her head so she'd land on it and not the glass.

He let off a sigh and said to himself, "That was a close one."

Lucy was still asleep and it would be silly if he kept his hand on Lucy's head, so he gently placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind and a few minutes later, he too fell asleep.

The blonde woke up and saw that she fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder. She flushed red and composed herself. Natsu on the other hand was still sleeping.

When they arrived at the hot springs, they were astonished by the view.

Lisanna immediately grabbed Natsu by the arm and said, "Let's go sight-seeing, Natsu!"

All the students that saw this began whispering and saying things like, "They are such a cute couple!" or "They're perfect for each other!" much to Lucy's annoyance.

She stood there looking down on the ground, thinking.

The girls and boys were separated when it came to sleeping quarters. They stayed in a hot spring resort. Lucy shared a room with Erza, Juvia and Cana. The four of them decided to take a long dip in the hot spring for the journey was long and it would be a good way to relax.

"I just love hot springs", Juvia said as she sank deeper into the water.

A while later, the girls started talking about dating and love stuff. Lucy tried not to join in on the topic, but Cana made sure that everyone gets a chance to talk.

"What about you, Lucy? You must have someone you're thinking about since you're trying to avoid the topic", Cana said while stroking the water.

"Uhm… I don't really have anything to share", Lucy replied shyly.

"Do you ever get the feeling when your chest tightens and you get really confused over someone and you can't stop thinking about that person…" Cana went on and on. Lucy on the other hand placed her fist near her heart as if she wanted to hold it and get a grip. She agreed in silence to everything that Cana said.

After their trip to the hot spring, Lucy decided to get her head together and went for a walk. She was wearing a yukata. On her own she walked the busy streets of Kyoto. Everything looked beautiful and traditional, but there was something else going on inside Lucy's mind.

"The feeling when your chest tightens and you get really confused… Ahhhhh!" Lucy said with her hands on her head. "What the heck am I doing?"

Talking to herself, she didn't notice that Natsu was just behind her.

"I knew something was up with you today", he stated. Lucy immediately looked behind and saw Natsu. He must've heard her talking to herself.

"Nothing's up with me. I'm alright, alright?" Lucy was embarrassed. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

-"Why don't you head back, orange juice?"

-"I just got here and I hear they're gonna have fireworks tonight."

-"In that case, I'll watch the fireworks with you."

This made Lucy blush.

"But what about, Lisanna?" she asked.

-"What about her?"

-"I mean you should be with her instead of wandering off the streets."

-"Well that's not necessary. Besides, she's just…"

Natsu did not finish his statement and this left Lucy hanging. Suddenly, they heard fireworks.

"Fireworks! Let's go get a better view orange juice", Natsu said and grabbed Lucy by the hand. They stopped by a large Sakura tree where they watched the display of colorful fireworks.

**To our reviewers:**

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy**, of course! We have to be a lil' bit dirty for a while .. xD

**AngelsFairyTail**, so sorry for the wait! )

**Sparkling Love**, epic writer? *touched ..

**LiLyRoSe98 **, here's the update.. )

**AznMelody5678** , Natsu: like a boss .. lol

**Damonica **, she's pretty much alive in our story .. hehehe .. )

**Thrish-neko** , yes, Natsu's pretty sizzling .. lol

**princessNia** , here ya go!

**Cupcake-Lover-1374**, got that right! xD

**Yuni-sama**, haha ! Natsu is very very hot! xD

**ThePartyHasEntered**, kiss? Hmm .. maybe a lil' bit later .. xD

**vk-16**, very glad you liked it!

**GoldenRoseTanya,** she **WAS** but she got broke .. huhuhu ! poor Lucy!

**MrYien**, cliché right? Hehehe … glad you liked it still ..

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **i couldn't get the link for those faces that you like because of the freakin' slow internet connection…huhuhu!

**Sailor Supernova**, she may actually marry him..lol

**shortypink**, shower me with perfection much! Thanks a lot!

**I love Nalu**, it will ..

**KnightmareScream00**, glad you loved it!

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000**, by her what? *if you know what I mean..lol..just kiddin'

**Guest**, rage comics! xD

**1fairytaillover**, don't worry, this is a nalu fanfic after all ..

**Ayaka011**, here's the update! )

**Konaca**, feel kinda what?

**thunderwolf1324**, here's the latest!

**NaLu4ever2000**, so sorry for the late update nalu-chan. We will just update one-by-one but don't worry, we have our a-game on now. We will continue writing. Thanks for the comment too! )


	14. Pink-Flustered Fireworks

**,XIV. Pink-Flustered Fireworks**

**P.S.:: so i had an early update with this one. hope you guys enjoy i! :)**

* * *

"LUCY!" slammed the door open as it revealed a blue-haired busty young lady.

Much to her surprise, Lucy was not inside the room that moment. Juvia paced back and forth outside the door—wondering where Lucy was. She squinted. Then, a guy bumped into her.

"Sorry…" apologized the Dark Prince of Madoushi Ouji-sama.

Juvia's eyes grew bigger as she just realized that Gray was standing in front of her. She has been crushing on him since he bumped into her at school (Chapter 2).

"Un…It's okay" stated Juvia as she blushed to the thought.

Gray took another step but stopped to ask her something.

"Have you seen Natsu? We're gonna start shooting the video soon"

"No, I mean, I'm looking for Lucy too. Maybe, they're together" replied Juvia.

"Would you help me look for them?" asked Gray smoothly.

Juvia was in cloud nine! She accompanied him to find both Natsu and Lucy. In her heart, she wished they will never find them.

"Thank you Ori-hime!" she thought to herself as she thanked the constellation.

* * *

**FYI:** It was July 7. While in most countries, this is just a normal day but this date is widely celebrated in Japan. During the 7th day of the 7th month, the festival of the Stars is being commemorated. It's called Tanabata Matsuri, the night where two constellations meet, Ori-hime (Vega) and Hikoboshi (Altair). On that very evening, the Milky Way disappears and gives way for both stars to meet. They are the so-called star-crossed lovers. The people write their wishes on papers and hang them on bamboos. The bamboos are then burned or set afloat a river with the wishes at midnight.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu were under a very majestic Sakura tree as they look at the fireworks. There was an awkward silence but suddenly,

"NATSU!" waved a white-haired pop star.

Natsu bolted from where he was seated and bade Lucy farewell. He went straight to Lisanna as she grabbed his arm. Lucy gave off a smile and waved them goodbye as well as if saying "enjoy your night". She turned around back to the fireworks—trying to rid her thoughts of a very special pink-haired pop star. She smiled on the ground as she thinks,

"So Lucy, this is it right? Tomorrow, you will be giving old Yoshimura your answer"

* * *

Everyone was going on about what they were doing. Erza was with Aries and Cana as they enjoyed the festival.

"Hey Erza, I think I'm gonna go and sleep now" yawned Aries.

"But we just—" interrupted Erza.

"Yeah, me too. I think I'm going to bed as well" stated Cana as she left with Aries.

Erza was all alone—sulking by the fish-catching booth.

"I just can't believe both of them! I really wanted to enjoy this festival *sniff" said Erza to herself.

"Hey Erza!" said Jellal.

Erza looked up with her teary brown eyes. She realized it was Jellal, so she sucked it up.

"Je—Jellal? Wha—what are you doing here?" she blushed.

"Me and the boys are going to shoot a video here" smiled Jellal.

"Hey Jellal! We're gonna start shooting!" shouted Loke as he adjusts his costume.

Jellal looked at Erza with a very gentle smile and asked her if she wanted to appear on the video too.

"I mean, I don't have any partner for this video. It's about a love song" he explained as he also blushed to the thought.

Erza nodded her head and agreed to do the video.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were still walking together under the beautiful firework-lit sky. Gray was just playing cool but Juvia was already beat-red. As they went around the festival, girls squealed here and there as Gray passed. She was a little bit intimidated and a little annoyed. Suddenly, a little boy who was having trouble catching a gold fish caught her attention. She stopped to help him out,

"Don't cry. Juvia will help you" she said as she lent the owner a hundred yen.

Gray just stood there as he watched Juvia and the kid. The little boy thanked Juvia because he was able to have 3 gold fishes with Juvia's help. Juvia stood up with a smile and just to turn around and see Gray smile at her. Juvia blushed even more.

"That's pretty neat. How'd you do that?" asked Gray curiously.

"Juvia is good with water, I guess" she replied bashfully.

The two of them went around once again—looking for Natsu and Lucy. Suddenly, Juvia had the urge to ask him what kind of girl he liked.

"I don't really care about girls but maybe someday I will" he said as he avoided looking into her eyes.

"If I'll ever know, I'll tell you first" he added.

Juvia was speechless. Gray went ahead as he joined his fellow band members on the video shoot.

* * *

The music video was to be their latest. It was a story about the boys trying to woe the girls they like. Gray was with a girl from the agency. Loke was with a very beautiful girl form a modeling agency, her name was Mirajane. Then there was Jellal with Erza. Romeo had no partner since he refused to do it with a girl. Then, Natsu was with Lisanna.

Everyone who watched the shoot was impressed by the group. The video ended as the director said "cut". The last scene was Jellal looking intently at Erza. Erza's classmates never knew she was so capable of a romantic scene.

"You should be in showbiz" complimented Gildarts at the beauty.

Erza bowed and thanked him for the comment.

Natsu then went to find his favorite Personal Assistant.

"Doesn't it bother you that Natsu hasn't pulled any antics on Lucy" asked Gildarts as he folds a piece of paper.

"He likes her" said Loke with no hesitation even if Lisanna was just standing near him.

"She likes him too" stated Romeo as he nibbles on a cookie.

"Well, I like Natsu too" said Lisanna that made the atmosphere heavier.

"Everyone here knows what's really goin' on. Better wake up Lisanna-" said Gray as he puts a jacket on.

"Or you might even fall for your-" before Jellal could add into that statement, he realized that Gildarts was again hitting on girls. He went to stop him.

* * *

"Orange juice!" called out Natsu as he tries to find a certain blonde.

"Where are you?" he was anxious.

Just then, a small petal from the Sakura tree caught his eye. He followed it until it fell onto the river under the bridge. To his surprise, he saw Lucy sitting down by the river.

"Hey Lucy!" he called out as he waved.

"Hey Natsu!" replied the blonde.

"Why aren't you up here? Let's enjoy the festival!" convinced Natsu.

Lucy looked down at her geta sandals. One of them was broken and she can't seem to fix it. Natsu went straight down to help her out. He took the sandal and bit off a part of his sleeve. He put it as a substitute for the geta's cloth. Lucy can now go back and enjoy the festival. Natsu took her hand as he led her back up.

"Hey listen orange juice, I'm going to have a party thrown tomorrow. You should come" he stated.

Lucy just smiled at him—no answer but the promise of tomorrow hung in the air.

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS::**

******MangafreakXP , **what are you thinking ? lol .. xD

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **i'll put that in the next chapter .. :)

**vk-16, **glad you liked it! :))

**1fairytaillover, **here ya go ! :))

**LiLyRoSe98, **happy new year to you too! :))

**shortypink, **oh no, no .. don't get me wrong .. i mean, i'm so happy that you showered me with perfection last time..the smiley face didn't show on my document .. i'm sorry that you got offended .. :((

**ThePartyHasEntered, **very happy you liked it! :))))))

**GoldenRoseTanya,**i will add you up .. :))

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **chapter 10 .. :))

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank you! :)))

**thrish-neko, **she's in love .. lol .. :)))

**twinSlayer, **we already wrote about romeo and wendy but lokexaries will come soon .. :)))

**SecretMindOtaku7 , **thank you so muuuuchhh ! :)))

**moocow4me, **here ya go! :)))


	15. Let Me Kiss You

**XV. Let Me Kiss You**

**P.S.:: So glad that this story of ours is a success. Spicy Orange Juice will be ending soon, we still don't know how many chapters left but it will end soon—soon. Hehehehe. But don't you guys worry; we will have a new story, entitled "HIRE ME A GIRLFRIEND". And also, I'd like to tell, GoldenRoseTanya, that i wasn't able to find you on facebook. There are so many others who have the same name as you. huhuhu! just add me up, damziie20 at gmail . com .. Also to "SecretMindOtaku7'' and "Rachelle Olivia" thank you for adding me up on facebook.. if you guys will add me up, do leave me a msg so i'll know you're from fanfiction .. thank you so much all ! :))  
**

Fairy Senior High's trip to Kyoto has just been over. All of the students and the teachers were given 2 day rest from school. Everyone was rejoicing by that news. Although, everybody's being so joyful about it, Lucy Heartfilia has just found herself in a dilemma: to accept Yoshimura's offer or to decline it.

Lucy's phone rang and Natsu's text message was shown: "I'll see you tonight orange juice."

Lucy's eyes suddenly felt very teary. She didn't know how to reply to his message. She just hopes that everything will go smoothly that night.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I have to go somewhere tonight" she said with a very sad smile.

* * *

Clive Complex, the boys are all relaxing and watching television.

"Yasunori Yoshimura, one of Japan's leading business tycoons is said to be engaged to a local girl who used to be a model. This will be his 4th marriage if things will go smoothly for the two. The girl was reported to be— " before the reporter on TV could finish what she was about to say, Loke changed the channel.

"Put it back on the news Loke!" demanded Jellal.

"Oh c'mon Jellal, you're the only one who can be entertained by news and stuff" stated Romeo.

"That's because you're old" added Gray with a laugh.

And with that, Gray struck a nerve and a fight broke out.

"HEY EVERYONE!" greeted Lisanna as she slammed the door open.

The fight suddenly stopped and the boys behaved.

"Natsu's in his room" pointed Loke as he drank soda.

Before she took another step, Lisanna stopped and asked them something,

"Where's Lucy? I haven't seen her lately"

"Don't know. Guess, she's busy" said Romeo as he nibbles on a cookie.

* * *

Lisanna went inside's Natsu's room. He was in his usual position; feet on the table, head thrown back, but this time, he was nibbling on a pocky stick. He didn't even drink his orange juice. He was thinking about something deeply.

"Uhmm, Natsu?" asked Lisanna silently.

Natsu closed his eyes and replied, "Yes Lucy?"

He then turned to Lisanna. He didn't realize who it was. He thought it was Lucy.

"Oh, it's you Lisanna! What's up?" asked Natsu in a cheeky grin as he stood up from his seat.

"I wanted to talk about the party tonight" said Lisanna.

Back in the Marvell household, Lucy was in her room with Happy.

"Guess, this is it Happy" she said as she cuddles the blue cat.

Wendy knocked on the door to talk to her cousin.

"Hey Lucy. Are you sure about your decision?" asked Wendy as she sat down on the empty chair.

"Yeah, Wendy. I mean…" said Lucy as she tried to hold back her tears.

* * *

It was almost 6 in the evening; Natsu and Lisanna were already dressed up for the party. The other boys were also very much dressed up for the evening. The guests started to arrive in the Dragneel Mansion. The party was to celebrate the band's success. Although, a celebration of a pop band, the boys decided that it will be a red-carpet event. There was a photo booth and everyone from celebrities to business tycoons, bachelors to adults were all present. Natsu Dragneel was not only a pop star but also the son of a business tycoon named Igneel.

"You guys did a good job on this party" complimented Gildarts.

"I know, by the way, where's Lucy?" asked Loke.

Nobody has seen Lucy that night. Natsu was looking around to find the blonde but to his dismay, he couldn't find her. Lisanna then grabbed Natsu on the arm and led him onto the balcony.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Natsu as he was still looking anxiously at the crowd inside looking for Lucy.

"Uhm, it's…it's that…" Lisanna was speechless; her cheeks were blushing like crazy.

Natsu finally spotted someone blonde and went immediately inside but was stopped by Lisanna.

"I love you Natsu!" she exclaimed.

Natsu stopped in his tracks. He looked at her. His brown eyes met her blue orbs. He was surprised. He doesn't even know how to reply to that.

"What?" he was wordless.

"I love you Natsu, I always did" she said with a smile and tears of happiness.

Natsu nodded his head. He turned away from her.

"Listen, Lisanna. You know why we're dating right?" he asked solemnly.

"I know! But what if we just make this real?" asked Lisanna.

"I can't. We started this whole thing because we wanted to gain more fans" said Natsu.

"And I just don't see you that way" he added as he looked back to her.

Lisanna tried to kiss him. Before their lips could meet, Natsu pulled away. He held her on the shoulders. She was in tears,

"I'm sorry" that was all Natsu could say.

Lisanna ran away from him as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

"It's about time Dragneel" said Gray.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." stated Natsu as he re-enters the grand hall.

"Hey Natsu! Natsu! (inaudible dialogue)" Loke, Jellal and Romeo were talking in unison.

"What?!" asked Natsu- annoyed.

"Here!" Romeo held up his iphone onto Natsu's face.

"Yasunori Yoshimura will be engaged to Lucy Heartifilia. The business tycoon says that Ms. Heartfilia will take his proposal tonight…" the reporter stated.

"She needs the money for her ailing father; I'm just here to help the young lady out. Hahahaha!" said Yoshimura to the press.

"That was Yasunori Yoshimura, the business tycoon. This is Mamiko Mori—" before the reporter could finish, Romeo stopped the video.

Without second thoughts, Natsu ran outside to find Lucy. He rode onto the first vehicle he could set his eyes on. He rode onto his black Ferrari. He didn't bother opening the door; jumped onto the seat and drove it to Yoshimura's mansion.

"What the hell Lucy?!" he thought to himself as he bit his lip in anxiety.

"I just can't let you get through with this" he stated as he remembers Lucy's smiles.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

This happened about 10 days ago. Natsu was talking to his dad about a new business partner.

"So, who was it on the phone dad?" asked Natsu.

"Yasunori Yoshimura. He wanted to be part of the new project but I rejected him" replied Igneel.

"Why?"

"He's been charged 2 times with rape and stuff"

"But because he's rich, he hasn't been convicted" sighed Igneel as he threw his arms back as he sat down on the office chair.

"Perverted old man" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

Back in the present, Natsu just arrived at the Yoshimura Mansion. Nobody was there. The party was already over. The celebration of Lucy's answer was over and done.

"Where's Lucy?!" demanded Natsu at the guards.

"She already went home" replied the guard.

Natsu immediately went back to his car and drove to Lucy's. He arrived there and Wendy's mom was there to open the door. Natsu didn't even bother to greet her. His eyes were full of mixed emotions. He was mad and he didn't even know why.

"LUCY!" he slammed open the door to reveal the blonde in a long sexy black dress and taking her shoes off.

"Natsu?" she was surprised to see him here.

"Don't tell me you accepted his offer! You missed our party for that stupid proposal! Why did you even accept his offer?! Is it because of the money?! Geez, orange juice! If you needed the money for your dad, I would've doubled your salary! No, tripled it! I mean-" Natsu went on and on about anything.

Lucy was giggling at Natsu. She was touched by his ranting.

"Calm down Natsu. I went there to _decline_ his proposal" she said as she blushed and giggled at the pop star.

"So, you mean, you're not engaged?" asked Natsu who was caught off guard.

"No, I'm not silly. Well, unless if you want to ask me to marry you" teased Lucy with a giggle.

"Hmp! I'm going back to the party! I'll see you tomorrow orange juice!" said Natsu as he turned around to hide his blush.

Lucy who was behind him was smiling—the most beautiful smile she had in a long time. She was falling for him—the Natsu off stage. And maybe, _just maybe_ Natsu was also falling for his personal assistant, Lucy.

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS:**

**NaluAngel, **glad you liked it! (≧∇≦)/

**Starry sky, **oh my! please don't! i hate ghosts .. hehehe (ノдヽ)

**scythe's seranade, **happy holidays too ! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**moocow4me, **Natsu will go crazy .. lol .. (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**shortypink, **i really really thought you got mad that time.. huhuhu! but it's okay .. daijoubo daijoubo .. ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

**1fairytaillover, **she will say no .. ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

**AngelsFairyTail, **glad you liked the chappy .. (∩_∩)

**ThePartyHasEntered, **i'll reveal what he'll do on the next chapter .. ( ^ー^ )

**MangafreakXP, **the nali in our story is already done so there's more nalu to go .. ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank you ! ∩( ・ω・)∩

**LiLyRoSe98, **hahaha ! sure is .. d=(´▽｀)=b

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **thank youuuuu soooo muuuchhhh ! (o;TωT)o

**Ayaka011, **here's the latest ! （＾ｖ＾）

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **you're very welcome .. (✿◠‿◠)

**Thrish-neko, **so sorry for the wait ! ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

**NaLu4ever2000, **what kind of copy? if you would, do put me in the credits .. i love it when we can inspire other people .. ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

**twinSlayer, **hahaha ! sorry .. i had another plan for aries in the story .. she'll be appearing in the next chapters .. ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

**vk-16, **here's nalu ! (ノ*゜▽゜*)


	16. So Close, Yet So Far

**XVI. So Close, Yet so Far**

"So how'd it go?" Gray asked Natsu.

Natsu just looked at Gray with a dumb look as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"C'mon Natsu-nii, tell us what happened when you went after her", Romeo begged.

"You mean Lucy? Oh, she declined that old man's offer", Natsu simply replied while he was lying on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to doze off, but as he opened his eyes again, his four band mates gathered around him. They stared at Natsu as if teasing him.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Don't you guys know anything about personal space?" Natsu complained.

"Personal space huh? Well I think you really like Lucy", Loke said adjusting his glasses.

"Since you didn't pull any tricks to get her fired or quit, I figure that what Loke said is right", teased Jellal.

"Whatever", replied Natsu blushing. Suddenly, Lucy showed up at Clive Complex.

"I'm sorry for being late", she said.

"It's okay, Lucy. We don't have anything to do today, no photo shoots, no concerts. We have a day-off. I guess you could use one as well", Jellal replied.

"Looks like Natsu forgot to tell you, didn't he?" he added.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see her," whispered Gray to Natsu. This ticked off their lead singer.

"Why you…" he said. Gray and Natsu were at it again.

"So, I guess I'll be going then", Lucy said after bidding goodbye.

"Oh, wait. Natsu will walk you out", Loke grabbed Natsu by the shirt.

Although Natsu didn't want to since the guys were teasing him, he still accompanied Lucy out of Clive Complex.

"Since you've been so down lately, why don't we go out?" Natsu asked with a cheeky smile.

Lucy blushed and said "Like on a date?"

"Well… uhm…you know… How about we go to the mall like we always do?" Natsu also blushed at his statement. Come to think of it, the two had always had fun when it came to shopping for Natsu.

And so they were off to the mall. Jellal and the others were also watching from the building.

"I was right", Loke praised himself.

Natsu and Lucy enjoyed the streets full of boutiques and restaurants. The two also tried the arcades.

"It's kinda surprising that there are no paparazzis around," Lucy said while they ate ice cream.

"They gotta take a day-off sometime", Natsu replied.

"So what of that guy?" he added.

-"What guy?"

-"You know, the one who proposed to you."

-"Let's just say that he had a change of heart."

* * *

**~Flashback~**

At Yoshimura's mansion last night, Lucy declined his offer. This is how it went…

"I'm here to decline your offer Yoshimura-san" said Lucy as she turned her back on the old man.

"Why you! Come here!" he grabbed her by the arm and led her to his private office.

"If you do anything stupid, I'll tell everyone about your little secret!" threatened Lucy.

Yoshimura's nose was steaming with anger. He tried to stare her down but he gave in. He gave up.

"Oh please, don't tell them I'm gay!" he begged as he knelt down.

"Hahaha! I knew it! You're freakin' gay! What am I here for then?" asked Lucy as she sweat-dropped.

-"Well, if I'm gonna marry you, people would think I'm straight"

-"I'm going home"

-"No! Wait! I know you would decline the proposal and I'm really thankful for that. I can't stand ugly girls! Fufufufu! By the way, how'd you know I was gay?"

-"I've done my research. I also knew about how you almost _you-know-what _two guys before"

-"Let's just keep that a secret then, love"

-"I'll keep it a secret if you're not going to let me pay for the hospital bills"

-"Well, maybe just half of it all"

-"Well, okay. You got yourself a deal! And I'm not marrying you"

* * *

Present time.

Not a moment too soon, girls came running toward Natsu and Lucy's direction.

"Oh my gosh! It's Natsu from Madoushi Ouji-sama!" they screamed.

One of them even pushed Lucy out of the way.

"Could you take a picture of us?" they asked Lucy to be their photographer while they posed around Natsu. He seemed annoyed by this, but he couldn't do anything since those girls were fans. Suddenly, another batch of girls showed up and recognized Natsu. There were a lot of people surrounding him. They were excited to see him. It's not every day that you'll run into a famous pop-star in a mall.

In the middle of it all, Natsu seemed to be searching for Lucy, but she was nowhere in sight. She was in a bookstore near the fussing crowd. Natsu on the other hand was still taking photos with fans.

"This isn't what I had in mind for a day –off", he thought.

In a magazine section, Lucy came across with a celeb magazine featuring Madoushi Ouji-sama.

She went through the magazine and found a page with an exclusive interview about the band's interest in GIRLS. The question was: "Would you consider dating a fan?" Everybody in the band said yes. But Lucy knew that it would be unlikely for Gray and Romeo, since she figured that they're not into girls…yet.

"Loke maybe, but those two…" Lucy laughed at the thought. But what about Natsu?

There was another question that made her think even more.

"Let's say you fell in love with a fan. What can you do to make her feel that you're not out of her league?"

Jellal: "Love should be enough to tell her that we're not worlds apart."

Natsu: "I don't think what she does and what I do really matters. If I like her, then I wouldn't care what other people would say. I'd only care about what we think about each other."

This made Lucy smile but for some reason, her heart tells her another thing. As she sees Natsu outside the glass window with fans, she realized how far apart they were from each other.

She went out of the store and took off without Natsu. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey Lucy, why did you ditch me?" Natsu asked.

"Oh… you were kinda busy so I just…" before Lucy could finish her statement.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" Natsu said with a cheeky smile.

Lucy noticed some girls a few meters away from them. She didn't hear what they were talking about but they were staring at them and started whispering.

So Lucy told Natsu, "No thanks. Something came up and I really need to go."

"Well, I'll take you home then," Natsu said.

"No, it's okay. I texted Romeo and he said that they're gonna come here," Lucy replied.

"Oh, and thanks. I had a good time," she said before leaving.

Natsu was left standing and watching her leave from afar. Then a familiar voice called out to him.

"Yo, Natsu!" Gray greeted. And his four band mates joined him.

"Where's Lucy?" Loke asked.

"She went home," Natsu replied.

"I'm starving! Let's eat," he added as he threw his arms at the back of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was already home. The thought of what the magazine contained kept running through her mind. She opened her laptop and started surfing the net. She typed "Natsu Dragneel" and clicked the search button.

To her surprise, she found photos of her and Natsu. They were numerous stolen shots of them. There were photos when they went to the amusement park, the grocery store, the mall and even when they were just walking on the streets. The latest photo was uploaded that afternoon. On the photo, Natsu was seen grabbing Lucy by the arm. What upset Lucy the most was the massive list of comments by fans of Madoushi Ouji-sama. Some of them read like this:

"I can't believe Natsu is dating that girl! She's not even famous!"

"Rumors say that she's working as his personal assistant. It seems to me that she's doing personal services. LOL. Gosh, I hate her!"

"He's way out of her league! Just leave Natsu alone blondie!"

"Gold-digger!"

"That b****!"

"Natsu's mine! Stay away from him!"

Lucy couldn't finish reading the bash list. She cried half-way through. Suddenly, her phone rang. Natsu was calling. She clutched the phone and hesitated to answer. She chose to let it ring but she never accepted the call.

"I can't. We're just two worlds apart."

* * *

**To our reviewers:**

**NaluAngel, **it'll get better.. d=(´▽｀)=b

**natsu434, **we love you too ! ＼(^▽^＠)ノ

**moocow4me, **thank you ! "ヽ(´▽｀)ノ"

**1fairytaillover, **glad we made you happy .. ヽ(｀◇´)/

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **you know us so well .. hehe .. ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

**xEternity, **Lisanna's a nice girl. She won't go after Lucy because of Natsu .. (=^-ω-^=)

**MangafreakXP, **NALU has officially begun .. (* ω)

**PhyliciaReneGaspar, **thank you so muuch ! we're so honored .. (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**twinSlayer, **glad you liked it! just search for "cute japanese emoticons" on google... you'll find them there .. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

**titis98773, **go lucy! (=｀ω´=)

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **i'll dance with you ! ┏(＾0＾)┛

**Mari, **thank you ! aishiteru ! (ノ^o^)ノ

**GoldenRoseTanya, **hahaha ! YEAH ! o((*^▽^*))o

**cathluvspandas, **we love that face too! lol .. ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ

**skyblueberry, **here you go ! ~旦_(^O^ )

**ThePartyHasEntered, **she's kinda shy .. hehehe .. ( ・_・)ノ

**kuroace, **arigatou gozaimasu! sore de ha dozo .. ＼(-o- )

**vk-16,** glad you loved it ! (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ

**dog's paw burning in hot ash**, very happy we made you glad ! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**thunderwolf1324, **i'm blown away by your compliment .. "ヽ(´▽｀)ノ"


	17. I'm Hotter than Lucy!

**I'm Hotter than Lucy!**

**P.S:: Sorry for the late update you guys! :)**

"Hmm…another ordinary day…" mumbled Natsu to himself with his legs on the coffee table and eating his morning cereal.

"I should just watch Television…" he thought as he picked up the remote control.

**||FAMED FASHION DESIGNER, AQUARIUS AND HER HUSBAND SCORPIO HAVE JUST CAME BACK TO TOKYO TO VISIT THEIR NEPHEW||**

"**I heard he has been dating a great girl these days. I just wanted to know who she was personally" stated Aquarius to the press.**

Natsu spat out the cereal he was eating. Uh oh! He knows how much his aunt liked to play _**MATCHMAKER**_. And if he can't present a **great girl**, she'd be furious. She was always into the whole romance thing and believed that the sooner you can find a girl/boy, the possibility of the both of you will be ending up together is 100%.

"Oh no!" Natsu shivered.

His and Lisanna's pretend-dating-to-get-more-fans ended up being heard by his aunt. She hates lies. Now, that Lisanna won't even talk to Natsu, he was in trouble.

"What should I do?!" he shivered even more.

He immediately bolted from his seat, went out, and looked for a very familiar blonde. He first went to Wendy's house but she told him that Lucy was at their old mansion. He drove once again to Heartfilia Estate. He arrived at her almost-crumbling mansion. He tried to knock but the door fell on the ground. He entered with no second thoughts and climbed up to find Lucy's room.

"LUCY!" he yelled, slamming the door open.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed. She was still in her towels.

"Oh my…" Natsu blushed and closed the door.

"Ah…I'm sorry Lucy" Natsu said as he was making a very weird face.

* * *

It took her about 10 minutes to change and went out to entertain Natsu.

"What do you want Natsu?" she asked coldly with one eyebrow up.

"Well you see, my aunt Aquarius just came back from the States and she's with her husband you see…" he muttered.

"Get to the point already!" Lucy demanded.

"Please be my **GIRLFRIEND**!" he asked enthusiastically.

Lucy blushed. That was out of the blue.

"Well, a pretend one at least" he added with a goofy grin.

"No!" Lucy answered coldly as she closed the door on him.

Natsu's foot prevented the door from closing.

"I won't take NO for an answer…" he said as he looked at her with sharp eyes.

He took Lucy's arm and ran towards his car. He put her into the front seat. He jumped to the driver's seat, not bothering to open the door. He looked at Lucy who was still awed by his moves.

"Let's get goin'!" he stated as he lowered his sunglasses.

With just inches move from the ground, Natsu stopped and was dizzy.

"Natsu!" Lucy was shocked by his "uncoolness". She always takes spare medicines for Motion sickness and gave it to Natsu.

Natsu was back up!

"Let's get goin'!" as he repeated what he did the last time.

"Don't repeat it!" Lucy stated.

Natsu was in full speed!

"Natsu! Slow down!" demanded Lucy—she was getting motion-sick.

* * *

Clive Complex…

"C'mon Lucy!" he said as he closed the car door.

"Ha…" Lucy fainted.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up Lucy!" screamed Natsu as he shook Lucy.

* * *

Inside, Natsu took Lucy as if carrying a sack of rice.

"That's not how you bring a lady!" Gray stated.

Natsu put Lucy on the sofa. He looked at her. Everyone was silent. He was bowing his head as if deeply saddened.

"Natsu-nii…" said Romeo with comfort in his voice.

Natsu turned around with teary eyes. His eyes bigger than usual. Pouted his lips. A river flowing down his face.

"Now, what will I do?" he asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"So…moe(pronounced as _mo-e_)!" the other four members thought.

* * *

Natsu tried to revive Lucy with a fan. No effect! She was down. His aunt will be at their mansion in just an hour. Suddenly, an idea came into mind. It was that idea or nothing. He let out a smirk and a giggle.

"Hey Natsu! Stop thinking about perverted stuff" scolded Gray.

"Hey Gray! I know we've been fighting and making up all these years…" stated Natsu.

"We don't **make out**!" countered Gray.

"I said **MAKE UP! "UP"! MAKE UP! NOT MAKE OUT! **You perv!" countered Natsu.

"What was that-"before a fight could break out, Lucy moved a little.

"Hey Lucy…You okay now?" asked Natsu.

"Ye…yes…" Lucy gave a weird face and a thumb's up.

"What's with that face?!" Natsu was shocked.

"I can't take someone like this to my aunt!" he added.

"Gray! Wear this!" Natsu demanded as he held a frilly pink dress and a wig.

"No way! I'd look like a body-building woman!" Gray hesitated.

"It'll look good on Loke" Romeo suggested as he was reading a magazine.

The two looked at Romeo.

"He's lean and he looks good in anything" he added.

Loke was still on the phone and as he turned around. Gray and Natsu came pouncing in.

* * *

Loke was in the frilly pink dress. He had the beautiful brown wig on his head. He sat down with an annoyed face and was blushing with shame.

"I…I hate this…" he stated as pink glitters surrounded him.

"Whoa! You look so cute…" Gray stated.

"Shu- shut up! Why do I even have to be Natsu's fake girlfriend! I'm not even a girl" Loke complained.

"C'mon Loke…it'll be great" said Natsu with a smile.

Loke decided to just help out his friend. Natsu took his arm as they headed to the car.

"We'll get caught…" Loke thought to himself.

* * *

To our reviewers::

**KnightmareScream00,** thank you! ⊂((・▽・))⊃

**SadisticQueen700, **in the next chapters. we just have to insert a lokexaries. （＾_＾）

**NaLu4ever2000, **lisanna is a nice girl. she will not take revenge. you're very welcome (ノ*゜▽゜*)

**ZOmBiEMaGe0205, **here you go! ( ^-^)_旦""

**NaluAngel, **she'll be happier. i'll give them(natsu and lucy) both a happy ending. (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ

**shortypink, **you should be in showbiz. really got fooled there. ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

**RandomMeowz, **sorry for the late update. (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)

**Ororita, **he will. and all hell will break loose. ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ

**moocow4me, **i know, i feel kinda bad writing those against her. （＠´＿｀＠）

**Chicca17, **thank you so much. very glad you loved our story. Ψ(´▽｀)Ψ

**titis98773,** the paparazzi did. (o´ω`o)ﾉ

**LiLyRoSe98, **calm down. (^_−)

**1fairytaillover, **hahaha! haters will hate.(ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**MangafreakXP, **that's because lucy's normal. ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

**XxFairytailLuverxX, **glad you liked it! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank you! hehehe. (-^〇^-)

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **oh my! i'm so touched by the dedication you put in reading this. i will do better in the next chapters for you! ＼(^o^)／

**Ayaka011, **thank you so much! （＾ｖ＾）

**TsundereFairy, **really sorry. this is a nalu fanfic after all. but there will be upcoming chapters for the other couples. (-ε- )

**twinSlayer, **i am flattered. o(´^｀)o

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **advertise it on facebook pages dedicated to jerza, it will get many reads and reviews. you'll get there. ( ^ー^ )

**GoldenRoseTanya, **kill them all! └(=^‥^=)┐

**Gaara777, **thank you for the compliment. ＼(=^‥^)/'`

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **we love cliff-hangers. (=｀ω´=)

**vk-16, **i will do my best to smack them for you. (`へ´*)ノ

** , **the authors love you too 100% ( ó㉨ò)ﾉ

**natsu434, **we just love the cliffy feeling? ahehehe. (-、-)

**XDestined AngelX, **i feel bad for her too. （／_＼）

**thunderwolf1324, **thank you ! (*ノ・ω・）

**ThePartyHasEntered, **something regarding the photos will happen soon. soon. (* ω)


	18. The Cuties, The Playboy and the Cold

**The Cuties, the Playboy, and the Cold**

Upon arriving at his Aunt's mansion, Natsu was feeling the most nervous. He kept on tugging onto his scarf. Loke on the other hand was trying to be calm and be cool despite what he was wearing. Suddenly, Natsu's phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Nephew! Oh Natsu, I think I will be a little late for our meeting today. I am very sorry, I had an emergency" said Aquarius on the phone.

"Really?" Natsu exclaimed in excitement.

"But your cousin will be there to company you until I get there"

"You mean—" before Natsu could finish what he was about to say, the doors from his left side came slamming.

"Natsu!" exclaimed a running young lady with pink hair that had two ribbons (I substituted the horns as ribbons)

Loke looked at her in slow-motion. He knew she was the girl he met at the grocery. He was love-struck! The girl greeted the two and smiled at Loke.

"You must be Natsu's girlfriend. I'm Aries by the way" she bowed.

"I am-" before Loke could answer her (in a very manly voice), Natsu punched him on the stomach.

"She doesn't talk much" concluded Natsu.

* * *

Aries led them to the garden but Loke pushed Natsu into the closet.

"Bastard! What the hell was that for?!" cursed Loke at the pink.

"You can't talk because you sound so manly! Deal with it!"

"Remember, I'm the one helping you out!"

Aries opened the closet and was caught off-guard by what she saw. _You know what I mean. Well, kinda looks like what I mean_.

"I'm sorry, I'll just—uhm.." she apologized.

"No! It's not what you think!" yelled Loke and was again punched by Natsu.

With all the commotion happening, they didn't realize that Gray has just arrived at the mansion.

"What are you doing here Gray?" asked Natsu.

"I'm here to tell you something" said Gray seriously.

* * *

Suddenly, a sound of a car stopping caught their attention. The high two-way door opened to reveal a very voluptuous woman in a sexy blue dress and a very hunky man in a very fine brown suit.

"Aunt Aquarius and Uncle Scorpio!" Natsu was in panic mode.

"Dearest Natsu. ***zooms in** WHERE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

"She's uhm…here! This girl here!" said Natsu pointing to Loke.

Aquarius circled around Loke as if like a vulture—ready to eat your guts out.

"Well, she's very pretty. Let's enjoy some snacks on the garden then!" said Aquarius as she grabbed Scorpio's arm.

"Told ya it'll work" whispered Natsu to the annoyed Loke.

"Just don't talk" he added.

Gray stayed on the living area as he sat down on the sofa—thinking about what he was about to say.

"Hey Gray, can you tell my friend to just wait here for me if she comes?" asked Aries.

"Sure" said Gray as he threw his feet on the coffee table.

* * *

"What is your name dear?" asked Aquarius to Loke.

"She's Lina" replied Natsu.

"Oh I see, so what are your hobbies?" asked Aquarius as she puts the spoon down from stirring her tea.

"She loves to draw" replied Natsu again.

"LET HER ANSWER ME!" growled Aquarius.

"I'm sorry! She just doesn't like to talk because she tries to save her voice for singing" countered the scared Natsu.

"Singing? Wow! That is a good talent" she recovered quickly from the rage.

Aries arrived and sat down beside Loke. Loke on the other hand, stared at her from head-to-toe and stopped on the "_you know"_. He blushed at the thought and giggled.

"Anything wrong?" asked Aries as she looked at him.

Loke shook his head and smiled at the ground.

"You know what, you're a pretty tall girl" stated Aquarius as she examines Loke.

"She's athletic" said Natsu.

Aries then stood up and whispered on her mother's ear.

"Lina, could you accompany my daughter for a little shopping spree? She likes your fashion" smiled Aquarius.

Loke bolted from his seat, bowed and accompanied Aries.

"Finally! Alone at last!" said Loke in his mind.

* * *

"Where you guys going?" asked Gray to the both of them.

"Shopping" replied Aries.

"Juvia is very sorry she is late!" apologized Juvia as she tries to catch her breath.

She looked up to see Gray behind Aries and Loke.

"Gray!" she exclaimed.

"Oh! The girl from the festival!" he stated.

"What was your name again?" he added.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"So Natsu, trying to trick me, huh?" said Aquarius as she finishes sipping the tea.

"Did you fell for it?" asked Natsu bashfully.

"Loke is a very weird-looking woman I gotta say" said his uncle, Scorpio.

"You know what Natsu, the girl that I wanted to meet was Lisanna" said Aquarius.

"But I knew you two were faking your relationship" she added.

"The girl that I want to meet is actually that blonde girl I saw with you on the internet" stated the woman.

Natsu then remembers Lucy in his mind.

* * *

As Aries, Loke, Gray and Juvia arrive at the shopping mall, Gray took Juvia apart from Aries.

"Gray-sama! But what about—" Juvia hesitated but she wanted to be with him.

"Just come on! I have something to ask you" he said without even looking at her.

He didn't realize that he was already holding her hand.

Aries and Loke were left alone. Aries looked up to Loke and said,

"Hi Loke!" she smiled.

"What?! You noticed?" he was so dumb-founded.

"Yeah, I recognize your eyes anywhere" she stated as she looked away shyly.

"Your real name is Leo but you like to use your stage name Loke" she added.

Loke realized that she was a fan.

"Uhm, can I change into something else?" he asked her permission to leave her for a while.

"Sure, I already brought these for you" she grabbed her back-pack and got out a swag-y set of clothes.

* * *

After he changed, he exited from the men's toilet. He adjusted his top which Aries found so cool—she blushed.

"Well, let's go" he said as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"By the way, thank you for saving me back there" he said.

"Un. It's always been my dream to—uhm. Go on a. On a date with you anyway. But I'm not saying this is a date or anything. It's just-" before she could finish was she was about to say, Loke kissed her on the cheek.

"Sure, whatever you say. It's still a date for me" he winked.

Juvia and Gray were at a Café. Juvia was feeling uneasy and her heart pounded so loudly.

"Hey girl-from-the-festival, I gotta ask you something" said Gray as he placed his two elbows on the table and placed one hand on top of the other.

"We met at my school" she said—annoyed.

-"We did? Well, never mind. Has Lucy come to school lately?"

-"No, I haven't actually seen her for a while"

-"Does she still have problems regarding her father?"

-"No. That was already taken care of. Maybe because, well, I don't think that could be the reason but"

-"But what?"

-"A lot of girls hate her and even send her hate mails for always being with Natsu" concluded Juvia.

-"Girls at school even try to start bad rumors about her" she added.

-"So that's the reason why she wanted to quit" he stated.

-"Lucy wants to quit? Quit working for Natsu?" she asked.

-"Yes, she told us just this afternoon shortly after Natsu went to his Aunt"

* * *

At another place, Lucy was just outside Clive Complex, waiting for Natsu to come back. The sky started to drizzle.

"The number you have dialed is currently—" she pushed the end button on the phone.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I guess you have to hear it from the others" she stated as she pushed open her umbrella and went home. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and tried to gain back a smile as not to catch any attention.

On Natsu's dressing table, she left a note that said,

"I'm going to quit Natsu. I'm sorry. Thank you by the way for everything"

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS:**

**FairyTail2125138,**THANK YOU SO MUCH ! ⊂((・▽・))⊃

**NaluAngel, **glad you loved it! （＾_＾）

**NaLu4ever2000, **haha! yup, yup, revenge for last time. sorry for the late updates though. (°◇°;)

**shortypink, **you'd be a good actress. (´ω｀ )

** .12, **thank you! ヽ(' ∇' )ノ

**moocow4me, **haha! he does but i think he still looks good in a dress. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **i will do as you say master! hehe . （・◇・）

**MangafreakXP, **it'll be great. (´∀`)

**1fairytaillover, **yeah, Aquarius is pretty smart. d=(´▽｀)=b

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **glad you thought it was funny. i'm really not that good in making people laugh in real life. ∩( ・ω・)∩

**LiLyRoSe98, **here's the next chappy! (*^◇^)_旦

**twinSlayer, **me too! i wanna see him in that kind of drawing too. (*≧▽≦)

**XxFairytailLuverxX, **lol, he looks weird. ヾ(-_- )ゞ

**syucandy, **thank you very much! (｀・ω・´)"

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **haha! it's normal to you? thank you by the way. (ી(΄◞ิ౪◟ิ‵)ʃ)

**Guest, **here the new chappy. (ノ^o^)ノ

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **touched by your comment. （○゜ε＾○）

**GoldenRoseTanya, **hahaha! yes, Loke is funny. "ヽ(´▽｀)ノ"

**JimStar, **yes. ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

**vk16, **awwwww. thanks! ヘ(^_^ヘ)

**ThePartyHasEntered, **like a boss Loke, crossdressing: you're doing it right. high five to that! (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

**thunderwolf1324, **sorry to keep you waiting! ( ＾∇＾)


	19. Heartaches and Devastations

**Heartaches and Devastations**

**P.S.:: So, i had an early update with this one because we weren't able to update for so long. I'm writing this around 1 in the morning already. When insomnia strikes. :)**

Natsu just came back from his aunt's mansion to Clive Complex. Jellal was sleeping; Romeo was back at his house while Loke and Gray were still not back from the mall. Natsu was left alone at the complex. He searched the whole place for something—or maybe someone. As he opened his dressing room, he found a note on the table. It was from Lucy.

"I'm going to quit Natsu. I'm sorry. Thank you by the way for everything"

Natsu was put down on his seat as he was so caught-off guard by the message. He thought it was just simply, _I need a vacation _or _Can I have a day-off? _thing. He crunched the paper as he took his jacket and came rushing towards the door.

"Stupid orange juice! She can't just quit like that!" that was what he was thinking as he turned the doorknob.

"Calm down pinky! I guess you got the letter" said Gray as he opened the door from the other side before Natsu could.

Natsu didn't say anything. He glared at Gray as if saying, "Get the hell out of my way!" Gray pulled back and stepped aside. Loke also backed down. They know how bad Natsu could get when he's angry. Natsu took his car keys from his pocket, put his jacket on, and jumped to his seat. His Ferrari was flying! He needed to see Lucy—badly! He needs to know why she wanted—had to quit.

As he was driving, the traffic light turned red. He stepped on the breaks and the wheels screeched. He was biting his thumb in anxiety. He turned to his right car window and saw a very familiar face. It was Lucy! She stopped by the bookstore before she went home. Natsu immediately parked the car and went out. He stormed to the bookstore. He then grabbed her on the shoulder but—

"Natsu?"

"Shut up orange juice! Let's go!" he said as he grabbed her on the wrist.

On the car, Natsu was still adjusting his seatbelt when he looked up to Lucy. But wait!

"You're not Lucy!" he exclaimed.

"Of course I'm not but I dyed my hair blonde because I saw you on the internet together" sighed a fan girl who was very lucky to be with her idol.

"What? You can get out of the car" said Natsu as he opened the car door.

The fan girl left without any hassle. Her experience with him was enough. Natsu on the other hand, couldn't believe it. I mean, what's with the "i-saw-you-on-the-internet-together" thing. He hasn't even seen a photo taken of him and Lucy yet. He checked his phone and went online. He typed in, "Natsu and Lucy". Hundreds of thousands of photos appeared before him. But before he could go over the comments, he saw Lucy walking on the side-walk. This time he was sure it's her.

"Lucy! Orange Juice!" he yelled.

Lucy saw him but she avoided him. She went straight pass him and crossed the road. Natsu tried to follow her but she got onto a bus. Natsu followed her to wherever she was trying to go. She then had the chance to go down with a crowd. But before she knew it, Natsu was already behind her. He grabbed her by the arm and,

"What the heck orange juice? Why'd you run-off on me like that?" he asked.

"Let me go Natsu!" demanded Lucy as she shrugged his hand off.

"What's wrong orange juice?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I just needed to quit" she replied as he looked away.

"But why?" Natsu was trying his best to let her know that he needs her.

"Because Natsu, I just have to!" she said as she left him.

Natsu still couldn't understand. He was very persistent. He grabbed her on the arm again until he realized that she was already in tears. He let go of her and went back to Clive Complex. He didn't realize that someone was actually following him from the start.

"Stupid orange juice!" he mumbled as he jumped onto the couch.

He checked his phone and realized that he was still on the page where there were photos of him and Lucy. He went over to the comments section,

"My Gosh! She's a freak! Nerd! As if Natsu's gonna like you if you study!" said one on Lucy's photo—stolen when she was in the library.

"Did she really think she was hot?! Not! Natsu's still not gonna pick Lisanna over you!" said another on Lucy's old fashion photos.

"Don't go smiling at Natsu b****! He's mine!" another comment on their photo when they were picking outfits at the mall.

Natsu was devastated. He never knew the fans were like that. He never knew that they would think she was his girlfriend. He felt guilty. He always knew this would happen but he never wanted to believe it. Suddenly, a new photo appeared where he grabbed Lucy on the arm and Lucy was still nodding and crying. He didn't know what she looked like when she turned back on him. He felt sorry for her. But his fans were not—they were even celebrating.

"This is the end for Lucy! Let's party!" said one comment.

"Ha! The w**** is finally out of the picture!" said another.

"Did they break up?" asked one.

"Yeah, I guess. Good for Natsu too. She was never good for his image anyway" replied another.

Natsu was enraged. He loves his fans—he really does but that does it! He had enough for one night. He was too darn pissed off by them. Suddenly, a pop-up appears, "Fan meeting tomorrow". He didn't want to go—not now. He took his pillow and slammed it into his face. He now knows why she quit and why she's avoiding him.

He thought it would be a good day. He was so looking forward to telling her something really special. He wanted to tell her about something that he knew would also make her happy.

* * *

**To our reviewers:**

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **really? oh my! I didn't realize. Sorry. （ﾉ´д｀）

** , **i feel bad for her though. ((((*｡_｡)_

**syucandy, **glad you liked it. (－ｏ⌒)

**LuminousLight, **so glad to hear that! I'm very happy that you chose to read our story. Welcome back to Nalu! Thanks very much!（○゜ε＾○）

**vk16, **because the real drama starts now. thanks by the way! ＿φ(￣ー￣ )

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thanks ! φ(・ω・｀ )

**XxFairytailLuverxX, **thank you thank you! don't worry, it's just for the mean time. 〆(・∀・＠)

**Guest aka my sister, DARIA: **after this ikaw na! take it from the end nalang. (?・・)σ

**twinSlayer, **i know right but I think she's still cuter. (`･ω･´)ゞ

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **she'll be back .. she'll be back .. shinpaishi nai de .. ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**FairyTail2125138, **i just actually write what I could think of .. hehe .. thank you for the nice comment by the way .. (o´ω`o)ﾉ


	20. Obsessions

**Obsessions**

**PS: Here's another chappy for you guys! We're almost done with this story. But we have a new one, HIRE ME A GIRLFRIEND. :)**

Natsu and the boys were at Clive Complex. Natsu was at his dressing room in his usual position. There was a knock at the door and Gray was there.

"Are you coming to the press conference?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess" replied Natsu as he threw his head back.

Natsu bolted from his seat and walked passed Gray without even talking to him. He was unusually silent that day.

"Natsu, try not to cause any trouble" stated Jellal as he grab him on the shoulder.

"I won't" stated Natsu as he kept on going to the door.

Natsu took the elevator and went up to the rooftop. The building comprises of 30 floors. He went up to the highest where no one could ever disturb him. He arrived at the peak and leaned on the corner. He took his phone from his pocket and tried to call Lucy.

"This is Lucy, busy at the moment. Just call me back" said her answering machine.

"Darn it!" Natsu pressed the end button.

As he looked around the place, a blue cat caught his eyes. He went to check it out.

"Hey! Where'd you come from" he thought.

The cat started to caress him on his legs. He took him for a better look.

"You're a pretty peculiar looking cat aren't you?" Natsu smiled.

He saw a collar on him that said his name and his owner.

"Happy. Owner: Lucy Heartfilia" Natsu read.

His eyes grew bigger. He had to give him back to her. He finally found a reason to see her. She would finally talk to him now!

* * *

Lucy was just nearby. She was scouting everywhere, looking for Happy. She was by the stores and restaurants. She was feeling anxious.

"Happy!" she kept yelling.

"Where could he be?" she asked to herself with concern in her voice.

"LUCY!" greeted Natsu as he ran towards her.

Lucy's eyes grew bigger. She doesn't want to see him.

"Here! This is your cat right?" said Natsu with a wide grin.

"Uhm…yeah. Thank you" stated Lucy as she looked away.

"I gotta go Natsu" she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait orange juice!" he said as he grabbed her hand.

Before she could go back to looking at him, a group of Natsu's fan spilled iced tea on her face. Natsu was still holding her hand until she shrugged it off to wipe her face and her tears.

"Are you okay Natsu-sama?" asked one as she tried to come closer to him.

"Did she hurt you in any way?" asked another.

Natsu's nerve was cracking. That was the last draw! No fan whose still sane would do that and in front of him! Natsu pushed them away. She went to check up on Lucy who was still on the ground- sitting and crying.

"YOU SHOULD TRY TO BE LESS OBSESSIVE YOU LITTLE—" Natsu was ready to actually hit a girl!

"No! Stop it Natsu!" Lucy grabbed him from behind. It was already like she was hugging him from the back!

"Lucy…" Natsu turned to her.

She was still in tears. She was hurt but she did not let him hurt those who hurt her. She let him go. He calmed down. He took her hand and they went pass the fans. They walked hand-in-hand to get to Clive Complex. Lucy held Happy on her right hand and the other hand was held by Natsu. The fans were left stunned.

* * *

Back in Clive Complex…

"What the hell were you thinking Natsu?!" scolded Jellal.

Natsu was still fresh from his bath but when he opened the door, Jelall's sermons welcomed him. Although, he kept silent and pouting from hearing all his rantings.

"Now we have to do some damage control" stated Loke.

Lucy was in Natsu's dressing room but she can still hear the guys arguing about what Natsu did. She knew it was her fault. Happy kept her company as she tries to think—think about everything that happened.

The door then opened to reveal Natsu—whose hair was still wet from taking a hot bath. Taking a hot bath was the only thing that could calm him down. He appeared with no top on. The towel was the only one that covered his bare chest and abs. He had brown pants on. He was looking around his dressing room for a comb. He didn't realize that Lucy was there—staring at him and blushing.

"Oh yeah! Orange juice, have you seen my comb?" he smiled.

"Uhm…no…" stated Lucy as she nodded her head—trying to look away but still blushing.

The press conference, moments later…

Everyone was frantic. The press heard about the incident about Natsu almost hitting a girl.

"Is that how you treat your fans Mr. Dragneel?"

"Why did you do that Mr. Dragneel?"

(Overlapping questions)

Natsu snapped! He slammed his hands on the table, stood up and answered them.

"They hurt someone very important to me! What do you think would be my reaction then?!" he stated.

"Is this very important person, Lucy Heartfilia?" asked a reporter.

"What is she to you?"

(Overlapping questions)

Natsu took the mic and then everyone was silent—they wanted to hear his answer.

"She's just a FRIEND! But she's very important to me. I just hope that you fans would stop harassing her. She's human, she has feelings too you know! I don't like the feeling of seeing someone I care about hurt because of me" he stated and left the conference room.

The other boys were left do some damage control and other stuff. Gildarts was just in the background and was secretly crying—touched by Natsu.

"Good show my boy!" he said.

* * *

Natsu went up the elevator to their penthouse. He opened the door to his dressing room to see Lucy. She was sleeping. Happy was beside her. It was a lovely sight. Natsu thought too. He closed the door and stayed outside to go online.

"1,200 mails?" he thought and saw that a lot of those were apologies.

"I'm sorry that I called Lucy a w****. Please don't get hurt anymore" said one.

"She means a lot to you, I get it now. I'm sorry for everything that I did" said another.

"She's kinda pretty, I got jealous. Sorry" said another one.

With all the apologies and stuff, Natsu was touched and he smiled. He replied to all the e-mails! He went through every each one of them. It took him all afternoon and he fell asleep on his laptop. Lucy woke up and saw him. She smiled and said thank you, even though he can't hear it. She left him a note that said,

"Thank you so much Natsu. I guess, I'll be heading home now- Orange Juice"

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS: **

**KaiKai28, **sorry for the late update. ＿φ( °-°)/

**NaLu4ever2000, **our new story might have a a bit of nali but trust me it's still nalu .. φ(^∇^ )

**vK-16, **don't cry. they won't bother her anymore. (⌒.−)＝

**Ororita, **thank you ! (o´ω`o)ﾉ

**Maka PurpleStar, **thank you from me and her ! (ノ^∇^)

**KnightmareScream00, **here ya go ! (*^◇^)_旦

**Nukey, **of course! (≧∇≦)/

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **it's okay. I'm happy that you still do. ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

**Rose Princess, **i know right? but hey, she's still pretty even if she's sad. o(^^o)

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **sorry for the late update! (シ_ _)シ

**AngelsFairyTail, **Natsu's so sweet .. I guess .. lol .. ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

**Choco899, **here you go! ( ^-^)_旦""

**Ayaka011, **awwww .. thank you.. *wipes tears of joy. We love you for loving our story. (○´3｀)ﾉ

**NaluAngel, **the heartaches of seeing star-crossed lovers. (´Ａ｀。)

**moocow4me, **LUCY RULES with Natsu ! hehe .. ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

**twinSlayer, **they truly are perfect together .. ┗(＾0＾)┓

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US, **calm down rose-chan! hehe .. p(*＾-＾*)q

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank you so much ! ヘ(^_^ヘ)

**I3FT, **glad you loved it! Thank you .. ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

**moocow4me, **don't give up on Natsu, Lucy! ╥﹏╥

**shortypink, **calm down ! oh my! calm down pinky-chan .. （ﾉ´д｀）

**1fairytaillover, **yes! But Natsu still cares Lucy, so boo hoo fans .. （〜^∇^)〜

**Sparkling Love, ***hands up .. the fans give in ..FANS: WE ARE SORRY, DOMOS ! ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ

**LucyHanna111, **just on the job but not on Natsu .. （＾ｖ＾）

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **yeah, I kinda did. I got this insomnia thing going on .. lol .. (｡´∀｀)ﾉ

**Mira-sans' helper, **i'm so touched by that .. thank you ! *tears of joy (。┰ω┰。)

**ThePartyHasEntered, **Natsu hates obsessive fans ! hahaha! (●ゝω)ノヽ(∀＜●)


	21. A Wedding ?

**A Wedding?**

**PS: Sorry you guys for the late update. **

The next day at Clive Complex, the boys were all going about their daily lives when they found the note left by Lucy.

"So, "orange juice" huh?" said Loke as he sat down the sofa and threw his right arm onto the couch's arm rest.

"Have you ever noticed that Natsu hasn't done any pranks on Lucy?" Loke looked at Jellal.

"Maybe because she's a girl" replied Gray as he tries to answer as he was playing a video game.

Jellal smirks and drinks his coffee.

"That my friends, is possible but another possibility may be that he fancies her" stated Jellal.

There was an awkward pause as the boys absorb what Jellal said. Then…

"Hahahahaha! Natsu fancying a girl?" Loke was hysterical.

"Hahahahaha! Never!" added Gray.

"Yup, he likes her" stated Romeo.

The boys stopped and looked at him.

"How do you know?" zoomed Loke in.

"I read it here" said Romeo as he held up a diary.

"You read his diary?!" Gray was fascinated—evilly interested.

"He has a diary?" Loke was dumb-founded.

* * *

Heartfilia Mansion, Jude Heartfilia has just been out of the hospital and Lucy was trying to build herself back once more.

"Lucy, thank you" stated her father as she prepares tea beside his side-table.

"For what dad?" asked Lucy.

"For not giving up on me" stated her farther.

Lucy smiled and almost cried by what her father said.

"Your mother would be really proud" he added.

Lucy's tears fell involuntarily—she was touched. She wiped her tears and her father spoke once more.

-"I heard you like this pop star kid"

-"You mean, Natsu? No, I don't. Well, I used to"

-"You should think of yourself once in a while, Lucy. If you like him, tell him. Don't mind the fans"

Lucy was bewildered by what he was trying to say.

"Your mother was just any other normal girl that worked for me when I was already a big-shot young businessman. But I found something special in her. She was kind and beautiful. I liked her the first time I met her…"

* * *

_Flashback._

This was Leyla and Jude's first encounter. Years ago, at a conference, Jude just came out of his car and looked at his surroundings as he adjusts his suit. The young man with dirty blonde hair stopped as a beautiful blonde girl looked his way. There was instant connection.

Days after, she came to his office, she was his new secretary. It was fate! But when the two got a lot closer, female colleagues of Jude were starting to get jealous. They bad-mouthed her and called her names. They started dirty rumors about her. She couldn't handle it anymore, she tried quitting. He stopped her. He told her that he needed her. He fought for what he felt for her. She said still said no and went her way. He was heart-broken. She was heart-broken too—she loved him, secretly.

Still, destiny just had to let them see each other. They saw each other years after and got married.

* * *

Present time.

"You were just like her, Lucy. But just don't wait years before you can realize how much you care about this guy. Don't love him secretly" Jude stated.

"I don't see him that way dad" stated Lucy hesitatingly.

"Your eyes say otherwise" teased her dad.

Just then, a car honked outside the gate.

"Hey orange juice!" yelled Natsu.

Lucy looked out the window and saw Natsu at a distant, waving. She looked back to her father.

"Just go to him"

* * *

"What is it Natsu?" asked Lucy to the pink-haired pop star.

"Let's go hang out" said Natsu.

"Okay, where?" she asked.

"Anywhere" smiled Natsu.

* * *

The two of them ended up at the shopping district; there were lots of things to see. Lucy was looking at a store—a luxurious specialty shop. She has been wishing to buy that pink bag for a long time now. Natsu looked at her. He smiled at the scene of Lucy.

"I'll get that for you" stated Natsu.

"What? Um, no Natsu. Let me just save up for that. I'll get that myself" she smiled bashfully.

"Really? How long can you save up for $3,000?" asked Natsu sarcastically.

"Shut up! I'll get it someday" Lucy said as she leaves him with his sarcasm.

Natsu giggled at the thought.

* * *

"Himura-san! We have trouble!" yelled his assistant.

"What is it?" Himura-san asked.

"The two models can't come!" stated his assistant.

"What seems to be the problem, here?" asked Lucy as the blunder caught her attention.

Himura-san and his assistant eyed Lucy and Natsu. They looked at them from head-to-toe.

"You guys will do!" Himura said as he grabbed Lucy and Natsu.

"What's this about?" asked Lucy.

"What do you mean by "will do" huh?!" asked Natsu—pissed off.

"I need models for my spring collection, please!" Himura begged.

"Here! This will show that I am a legit designer" he added as he held up a magazine.

"Beauty in White?" asked Natsu as he looks through the magazine.

"What? Beauty in white?!" Lucy squealed.

Lucy knows what this magazine is. It was a magazine dedicated to designers who design wedding gowns. It was a pretty famous magazine. Without second thoughts, Lucy agreed. Natsu was asked by Lucy to do the same, he said yes.

* * *

Lucy was in a tube-top dress. The gown was white silk. It was tight from the chest to the thighs and flowed beautifully down. Her veil was very stunning. Her hair was tied-up with some hair strands left curled and flowed down to her shoulder. Her lips were painted rose pink. She was really beautiful indeed.

She and Natsu were filmed in different locations—though near, they can't see each other.

Natsu was in an all-white tux and slacks. His hair was combed down. He looked handsome and very hot. Need I say more?

After a few more clicks of the camera, Natsu just has it.

"I'm going home!" he doesn't like photos.

"Wait please Mr. Dragneel! We haven't gone into the couple shots yet" begged Himura.

Just before Natsu could walk out from them, he sees Lucy coming his way in a wedding dress. She was nodding her head, looking at her steps. Natsu was frozen still by her beauty. She looked up her eyes met his. He was speechless, so was she. The only thing they could think of was,

"You look good in that"

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS: Thank you so much to you guys! I really am very happy for the support and the reviews. I love you all! (ノ*゜▽゜*)**

* * *

**If you guys have twitter, you can follow me there. (damchii)**

**And on facebook, (damziie20 at gmail . com)**

* * *

**Daria, **dear sister, please write the next chapter. I beg you! (。┰ω┰。)

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, **haha ! i want to put a kiss here too but i think it's too early. hehehe. (≧∇≦)/

**Nukey, **so sorry for the late update. thank you for that comment, i'm so touched, really. (ヘ。ヘ)

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **hahaha ! i know right? isn't it cute? (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ

**Sailor Supernova, **thank you so much! o((*^▽^*))o

**Rose Princess, **good for him for making Lucy happy. *fan girling .. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

**Ayaka011, **awwww. thank you! i love you too! （*＾3＾）

**NaluAngel, **thank you so muucch ! me luvs u too ! （○゜ε＾○）

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US, **hahaha ! let by-gone's be by-gone's .. (ノ^∇^)

**shortypink, **natsu says you're welcome .. lol .ヾ(＾∇＾)

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **so sorry for the very very late update. i get writer's block sometimes. hehehe. ヾ(-_-;)

**beatress, **here you go! (*｀▽´)_旦~~

**LiLyRoSe98, **so sorry for the late update. （ﾉ´д｀）

**NaLu4ever2000, **trust me, just give it a chance. Ψ(´▽｀)Ψ

**MangafreakXP, **i wish Natsu was real. ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **let me join you spazz ! (●ゝω)ノヽ(∀＜●)

**kikikiwikimmykitty, **when i read your review and that you actually named your teddy bear spicy orange juice, made my day. *tears of joy. lemme give you a kiss there! thank you so much ! (TεT)

**twinSlayer, **i wanted it to be like that too but I realized that it would be sweeter if Natsu would do it. hehe. "ヽ(´▽｀)ノ"

**ZeldaFan64, **awww.. thank you.. lemme hug you. p(*＾-＾*)q

**RandomMeowz, **we'll give you more nalu. ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

**DragonPrincess1, **hahaha ! you're funny. may they rest in peace. Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**1fairytaillover, **natsu is sweet because his hair is pink- candy pink. guess that's why he's sweet. huh? i don't get what i just wrote but i hope you get it. (^_−)

**I3FT, **your support and reviews are all the motivation i need. thank you for that. *(*´∀｀*)

**moocow4me, **me imagining your troll face, funny! hahaha ! me gusta.. ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**Mira-sans' helper, **sorry to keep you waiting.. (＃´ー´)旦

**VK16, **sorry to have you crying, hope this chapter makes you smile. (シ_ _)シ

**OraueTwins, **a prequel? i'll try. thank you for that suggestion. （*＾ワ＾*）

**ThePartyHasEntered, **i have to let them be happy once in a while. if i won't, you guys might hate me. hehehe. ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **natsu can't chill, he's a fire-dragon slayer. hehehe. but i get it. ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


	22. Capture What's Stolen

**XXII. Capture What's Stolen**

**-So, I have been so busy with two thesis proposals and term papers. I am really sorry that I wasn't able to update so soon. So sorry for the wait you guys! This chapter was written by my sister and we have something here for all of you. We know you guys have been waiting for a long time, we figured out that you deserve this little "present" we have in this chapter. ;)**

* * *

"Hmm… According to the tracking device, we're almost there", Romeo stated as he looked intently at the gadget that Jellal ingeniuosly used on Natsu.

"Why are we following them anyway?" Gray asked.

"If I must remind you, we are going to figure out if Natsu really does like Lucy", replied Loke while adjusting his glasses. Suddenly, the four guys laughed at the thought (Again).

"You know we really have to take the possibility that Natsu will eventually fall in love. He is just like any other guy after all", Jellal stated when he calmed himself from laughing. Romeo, Gray and Loke paused and then bursted into laughter again. Jellal just kept a straight face.

"Oh, you were serious", said Gray.

Meanwhile,

Himura-san was still busy directing Lucy and Natsu's sudden photoshoot.

"Turn your head this way. Now look that way…" Himura-san kept on saying.

"This is getting tiresome", Natsu was a bit irritated.

"Ok, now kiss", the fashion designer said.

"WHAT?" the pop star and his P.A. exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Erza has just finished her research in the library. She borrowed books and did some paperwork.

"I don't know why but somehow I feel very smart when I get back from the library", she thought and gave off a goofy smile (some kind of victory pose ).

Suddenly, a gush of wind blew. The books and papers that Erza was carrying fell to the ground. They were all over the place. As she tries to retrieve them, someone handed some papers to her.

"Here you go", it was Jellal stooping down and giving her a warm smile.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" Erza asked. Her face was turning red.

-"Well I thought you might need some help".

-"Oh, thanks".

-"We're going to see Natsu and Lucy. Do you want to come?"

"Who knew that Jellal could be so sly?" Loke said while the three of them peeked from the car.

Gray and Romeo just nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the photoshoot , Himura-san was still struggling to get a shot of Lucy and Natsu's kiss.

"There's no way I'm doing it", Lucy was headstrong as ever. Natsu didn't seem to be so enthusiastic about it either.

"Just one. PLEEAASE? After that you can go. It's just pretending, nothing personal", Himura-san said.

"But still, I…" before Lucy could finish what she was going to say, Natsu cupped her chin and suddenly kissed her on the lips!

"Did you get that?" Natsu asked the crew if they got the shot after kissing her, but like Lucy, they too were dumbfounded.

"Uhm… could you do it again?" Himura-san said after composing himself.

"Nope. You said just one kiss. I'm not doing it again", Natsu replied with a cheeky smile.

Lucy on the other hand was still in shock and couldn't say a word. Her face was bit red.

"You okay, orange juice?" asked Natsu.

His personal assistant just nodded.

"What is this? My heart… it's pounding really fast. Did that kiss really happen?" Lucy thought to herself. She was puzzled. "Why did he do that? What does that kiss mean to him?"

"Hey orange juice, it's a wrap. Get changed so we can get going", Natsu said. He was already dressed in his casual clothes.

In the dressing room, Lucy was staring at her reflection on the mirror. Her fingers touching her lips and said, "How could he be so casual about it?".

"Get your act together, Lucy", she said in a louder voice.

* * *

While the other members of Madoushi Ouji-sama were still on their way, Loke decided to do a mini interview.

"So Erza, what do you like about Jellal? His twisted personality or… his twisted personality?" Loke asked with a grin. He couldn't think of another thing to compare with his first choice.

"Oww!" he excalimed when Jellal elbowed him.

"Ignore him", Jellal told Erza.

"Actually, I like everything about him", Erza said. She thought she was just thinking. She was thinking alright, out loud.

"What?" they were shocked by her raw honesty.

"What? I mean… I…" the scarlet-haired girl was turning rosy red. Jellal was too, but he was happy that she slipped and spilled those words.

Not a moment too soon, they arrived at their destination.

"Looks like they're not around", Romeo said.

"No that can't be right. The tracking device says that Natsu should be right over here", remarked Gray as he bumped into Himura-san.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uhm…You're not Natsu", Gray observed. He saw the chip on Himura-san's coat.

"They already left", he added.

"So I guess, we have no choice but to head back. You guys go ahead. I'm taking Erza out to dinner", Jellal said simply.

"You are?" Erza asked.

-"Unless if you don't want to".

-"No. I-i-it's fine".

"It looks like Jellal forgot why we came here in the first place", Loke said to Romeo and Gray.

"Sou dana (That's right) ", agreed the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu were strolling at the park. She suddenly wanted to ask him about the kiss that had happened.

"Why are you so quiet, orange juice?" Natsu asked.

"You really don't know why?"

"Uhm… no."

"You just kissed me and you don't know why?"

"Ahh… It's about that? Don't get so mad there, LUCY".

"Why did you do that Natsu?" Lucy said while she stopped at one spot.

"Well, Himura-san said so. Plus, I really wanted to get out of there", he replied.

"Did I surprise you?" he added.

"Of course you did! You just kissed me out of nowhere and I don't think you understand. You only kiss the person you love. You got it?", Lucy said with an irritated tone.

"Got it. But I don't see the problem, Lucy… since I do love you", Natsu replied with a smile.

Both of them would not know what would come their way after, but it seemed that at that moment, the world didn't really matter.

* * *

**TO OUR REVIEWERS: I heard a rumor that Fairy Tail will end on March 30, is this true ? (。┰ω┰。)**

**Erza Scarlet, **i'm so glad you liked our fanfic ! （＿´ω｀）

**Anonymous, **sorry for the late update ! (シ_ _)シ

**Dragneelfilla3, **here ya go ! ( ^-^)_旦""

**moocow4me, **nalu is the best ! (人´∀`*）

**MY RULES . MY WAY, **glad you loved it ! ヾ(^ ^ゞ

**Nukey, **no, it's fine, sorry to keep you waiting. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

**NaLu4ever2000, **thank you for giving it a chance. (ノ^o^)ノ

** , **Lucy marry natsu ! ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ

**kikikiwikimmykitty, **the bells will ring soon. (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

**AngelsFairyTail, **haha ! i hated that part of the episode too .. ┏(＾0＾)┛

**kyia12, **i know right ? (o^^)o

**Toolazytologin, **you're from england ?! really ?! i wanna go there ! ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

**fairy-san, **hahaha ! hope you liked this chapter. ＼(^ω^＼)

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **thank you ! ( ^.^)ノ

**Anony-moo-s, **a confess with a kiss... (o´ω`o)ﾉ

**NaluAngel, **thank you sooooo muccch ! (。^_・)ノ

**Guest, **sorry to keep you waiting ! (ノ^∇^)

**Mimichan55, **here ya go ! (*^◇^)_旦

**shortypink, **hope you enjoyed this chapter too .. (^o^)/

**LucyHanna111, **they will be wed soon. hahaha ! i hope... (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ

**beatress, **arigatou ! (^-^*)/

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **hahaha ! spazz some more with this chapter... (ノ^∇^)

**1fairytaillover, **he wrote about Lucy... (。-ω-)ﾉ

**GoldenRoseTanya, **thank you ! (^ Q ^)/゛

**MangafreakXP, **what if ? ＾▽＾

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **because young love is cute. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**twinSlayer, **i hope they do .. (。^_・)ノ

**vk16, **hahaha ! i hope you'll have a bigger smile with this one. ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**Mira-sans' helper, **hope school goes well ... (^-^*)/

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **glad you started to like nalu because of this ... ヾ(＾∇＾)

**Rose Princess, **almost ... (ﾉ´∀｀*)ﾉ

**Mitchie, **will do in the next chapters ... ヾ( ' – '*)

**ThePartyHasEntered, **you're prayer has been answered... ＼(＾▽＾*)


	23. Suki Dakara

**Suki Dakara**

Ding dong! Ding dong! The doorbell was crazy! It was 7 in the morning and Lucy has just woken up from sleep.

"I'll be there in a moment!" stated Lucy as she rubs her eyes.

The blonde was still in her pink pajamas and her hair was still messy from bed. She opens the door without looking who it was as she reaches her arms high out for a good old yawn.

"Good morning orange juice!" said Natsu with a usual cheeky smile.

An awkward pause.

Lucy suddenly slams the door close on Natsu's face.

"Wha….Why is he here?" murmured Lucy as her heart beats ten times louder.

"What's the deal, orange juice?" asked Natsu as he opens the door himself.

"Why are you here so early Natsu-kun?!" asked Lucy with a beat-red face.

"Natsu…kun?" asked Natsu as it was the first time that Lucy called her that.

Lucy again slams the door closed on his face as she covers her mouth with shame.

"Okay! That's it orange juice! I'll just enter myself!" said Natsu as he tries to hold the door if ever there's another attack.

"Ohayou Natsu-san!" greeted Wendy who was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast.

"Yo!" said Natsu.

"Ano…Lucy, you're still in your pajamas" sweat-dropped Wendy.

Lucy hurriedly went upstairs because of embarrassment. As she closes the door, she slammed herself on the door.

"Natsu…" she said his name as if it was the sweetest thing she _tasted_?

Random flashbacks came running into her mind. She remembered when she was still very much in love with him but when she became his personal assistant, she got used to being with him. But then again, she remembered what happened the day before, the kiss.

"Natsu can't be in love with me…Can he?" asked Lucy to herself as she tries to shrug it all off.

"Hey orange juice! Hurry up! I wanna go around the city and you're coming with me" said Natsu behind the door.

"Oh! Yeah! Wait" stated Lucy as she goes to the bathroom and take a bath.

* * *

A few moments later, she appeared in a very casual yet cute outfit. She had a pink V-cut blouse on and a pastel yellow skirt to finish the get-up.

"Is this okay?" asked Lucy looking at the ground—trying to avoid Natsu's gazes.

"….You look like a piece of candy wrapper" teased Natsu.

"That's it! I'm changing!" stormed Lucy back to her room.

"I'm just kidding orange juice, let's go. You look good in anything" complimented Natsu as he grabs her pouch to stop her from going upstairs.

Wendy was smirking from behind.

"Don't worry Wendy, Romeo will come to get you later" smiled Natsu as if it was so natural.

"Eh?!" Wendy was caught-off guard.

"Jaa ne!" said Natsu as he grabs Lucy by the hand and leads her to the car.

* * *

Clive Complex has just gone even more _complex_…

"Urghhhh! I think you're the prettiest girl I have ever…Chigau! Chigau! (Wrong! Wrong!)" muttered Jellal as he tries to write a letter—love letter.

He has been writing since probably last night on the desk.

"The hell Jellal! Do you live in the 16th century or something? Nobody writes letters nowadays" Gray stated.

"Leave the guy alone Gray. He's old that's why" said Loke as he turns on the TV.

Suddenly, Jellal stood up with a serious look. There was a silence in the room—they thought they struck a nerve somewhere.

"I'm going to tell her" said Jellal as he grabs his bag and heads off to find Erza on his motorbike.

"He's so cool" nodded Loke and Gray in unison.

"Eh?! Romeo's not here too?" they just realized that Romeo headed to fetch Wendy.

The two looked at each other.

"I don't want other people getting the wrong idea Gray! Get out of here!" demanded Loke.

"You get out of here!" Gray countered.

-"No! My favorite TV show is on"

-"No! My favorite TV show is on! Give me the remote lion-breath!"

-"No! Get your hands off it ice—"before he could finish what he was about to say, the housekeeping came in and saw them in a very awkward position.

Loke was on the couch trying to save his remote and Gray was almost on top of him trying to grab the remote from him.

"I'll just come back later" stated the housekeeper.

"It's not what you think!" yelled Gray as he tries to get the idea off of her head.

Gray was at the door and Loke kicked him from behind.

"Nanda yo Loke?! (What's the deal Loke?!)"yelled Gray as he knocks roughly on the door.

"Go get yourself a date somewhere" said Loke as he enjoys the TV by himself.

* * *

Gray with a simple blue shirt on and white polo that was unbuttoned went to the nearby beach.

And in the beach was where he saw a very beautiful young lady who was working part-time at the beach's noddle shop…

"Irrashaimase! (Welcome!)" greeted Juvia as she bows down not knowing it was Gray.

"Where do you want to…sit" Juvia was dumbfounded!

"Gray-sama?" asked Juvia.

"Oh! Girl-from-the-festival! Hisashiburi (Long time no see)" said Gray.

"Namae wa Juvia desu! (The name's Juvia)" stated Juvia—little bit irritated.

"Juvia? I'll remember then. I'll just sit there by the corner. I'll have whatever is good to eat" Gray stated without second thoughts.

"Oh! Okay" said Juvia as she goes to tell the kitchen staff.

* * *

Going back to Natsu and Lucy…

-"Uhm…Natsu?" said Lucy bashfully.

-"Yeah?"

-"Where are we going today?"

-"Anywhere. I just wanna spend time with you"

Lucy was red as ever.

* * *

Onto Jellal and Erza…

Jellal has just arrived at Erza's place but she wasn't there. He found out that she was stayed at Lucy's last night. He immediately drove to Lucy's house to find out that Erza was already walking on the streets. She was wearing a cute black and red blouse and a very sexy black skirt.

He stopped in front of her. Erza was baffled by this. The man in front of her took his helmet off and revealed a very familiar face.

"Je—Jellal…Doushite…koko ni…iru…(Why…are you here…)" she was stuttering as usual.

"Come with me! I need to tell you something!" Jellal grabbed her hand and lead her to the motorbike.

"Where are we going?" asked Erza who held him tight from behind.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Then here's Wendy and Romeo…

Wendy was just finished bathing Happy.

"Kore de ii…(This will do)" stated Wendy as she wipes Happy with a towel.

As she stands up and turns around, she saw Romeo.

"Yo!" greeted Romeo.

"Romeo-kun! Bikurishita! (You surprised me!)"stated the bluenette at the charming lad.

"Doko demo ikitai. Anata to issho ni…(I want to go somewhere…With you)" stated Romeo.

Wendy blushed to the thought and handed Happy to Romeo. The cat gave off a playful meow. Wendy went to her room to change.

She blushed as he brushes her hair.

* * *

The love stories will continue on the next chapter...(*´・ｖ・)

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! SOJ gets around 20-30 reviews per chapter and I am very happy that you like our story. Domo arigatou gozaimasu! （*＾ワ＾*）

**To our reviewers:** By the way you guys, sometimes there are names that won't appear here. I don't know why actually. :(

**DiamondAnime,** thank you so much for the reviews! I was smiling when I was looking at your reviews. I forgot the link for the faces that I use here. I'll pm you when I find it. d=(´▽｀)=b

**Anonymous, **sorry for the late update. I was busy with exams. (=^-ω-^=)

**Yarachi-chanX3, **i will. ヾ(^ ^ゞ

**ray, **thank you so much! ヾ(*´∇`)ﾉ

**FairyTail2125138, **good to know. Thank you for telling me by the way, my heart is now at ease. （*＾ワ＾*）

**Erza Scarlet Titania, **don't worry JerZa fan, they will end up together here! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

**NatsuXLucy4ever2000, **thank you so much! Sorry for the wait though. I'm thinking about deleting Hire Me A Girlfriend. hehehe..( ^-^)_旦""

**Guest, **God helped me write this ... hehehe .. Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, **there will be more happiness in the chapter after this ... ＼(＾▽＾*)

**FTKAiDaiMhenG, **thank you for loving our story that much! (=^-ω-^=)

**otakunet, **thanks for that and welcome! （＾ｖ＾）

** , **arigatou ! (ノ^o^)ノ

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **many thanks! I hope you'll still read our stories if ever SOJ will end soon. (* ω)

**TsundereFairy, **more jerzas to come. ＼(^ω^＼)

**NaluAngel, **love ya too! The anime will stop airing on March 30 but I guess, it'll be back soon. (≧∇≦)/

** , **they will stop airing the anime but the manga will be on-going. ~(_~)

**Gaara777, **thank you so much ! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **he won't be love-sick anymore. （＾＿－）

**1fairytaillover, **the manga is... (´∀`)

**axlorg89, **hahaha ! we love cliffys. we love you too ! （ﾉ´∀`）

**procrastinator65, **because we live for cliffhangers... hehehe... （＿´ω｀）

**Mimichan55, **glad you liked it! (´-ω-｀)

**AnimeRocks793, **thank you so much! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

**sarahmavis, **i'm speechless too...thanks anyways ... （＾＿−）

**Mira-sans' helper, **omg! 3 hours for an essay? i must not update so you won't be distracted. hehehe. ψ(。。)

**GoldenRoseTanya, **according to a Japanese magazine i've seen online, the anime will stop airing but the manga will continue. ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ

**Nukey, **thank you ! （=´∇｀=）

**twinSlayer, (**thumbs up back at you) love ya too! （´ω｀ %）

**fearless-forever98, **i wonder what's the real reason behind it. I asked my friends from Japan and they say FT is very famous there and I wonder why Mashima-sama will stop producing such a great anime. (?・・)σ

**fairy-san, **sorry for the late updates. (シ_ _)シ

**vk16, **glad you liked the nalu kiss...ヾ(*´ー`)ノ

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **glad you liked that chapter... but the anime will stop airing for now ... （ﾉ´д｀）


	24. Ice Melts into Water

**Ice Melts into Water**

**PS: So you guys, we decided to divide the couple stories and make them into individual chapters. Do enjoy this GruVia chapter. The next chapter will be either LORIES or JERZA. Stay tuned. ^^**

The beach was pouring with a lot people. The restaurant was packed!

"Hey! We have orders here!" yelled one customer at Juvia.

"Hai! Chotto matte kudasai! _(Yes! Please wait for a while)_" replied the bluenette as she tries to get the orders from her current customers.

By the corner, Gray was just looking at Juvia. He wanted to help her out but he thought that she may get scolded by the manager. He stayed put as another waitress gives him his order.

"Un…arigatou" stated Gray as he tries to focus on his food.

A few moments later, Juvia was called out by another waitress that the tray that she was carrying fell on the ground. The juice on the tray was spilled accidentally onto the manager of the restaurant.

"Kono onna! _(B***h!)_" exclaimed the guy as he looks at his stained shirt.

"Gomenasai! _(I'm sorry!)_" bowed Juvia as a sign of apology.

Her uniform was a very revealing on the chest. It was a V-neck that extended onto the half-part of her chest which revealed a lot of cleavage. Realizing that a beautiful and sexy young lady is in debt with him, the manager gives off a smirk and gets a very clever idea.

"This shirt costs $200 chicky. Do you know how much that is here in Japan?" asked the guy arrogantly.

"No" Juvia started to shiver.

"It's around 20,000 yen chicky. You better pay me now or else…" the guy's grin widened. He knew Juvia didn't have that much money.

"Juvia doesn't have that much money…" Juvia was in the verge of tears.

Suddenly, the man cupped her chin and stared at her from head- to- toe. He gave off a very perverted grin as he licked his lips.

"If you don't have that much money then I guess…" he was about to whisper into her ears when suddenly Gray stood up. Gray knew where this was going. He slammed a $500 dollar bill onto the counter beside the man.

"Here's $500. Keep the change. We're getting out of her" he grabbed her hand and led her out the restaurant.

"Now wait a second" the man was eager not to let Juvia go. He grabbed her left arm—tightly. Juvia twitched a little.

Gray karate chopped the guy's arm using his right hand. He glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch her" said Gray as he puts his arm around Juvia.

"Kono yarou! _(You bastard!)_"and with that Gray and this other guy started punching each other in the face.

Gray's top flew as he took them off—a sign that he was serious. A few moments later, Gray managed to finish the perv with one last blow.

"Warukunai. _(Not bad)_" stated Gray as he wipes off some blood on his mouth.

He picked up his shirt from the ground and took Juvia's hand and led her out of the restaurant.

Not realizing that they were still holding hands after minutes of walking, Juvia stopped in her tracks. She started weeping and her tears fell on the sand below her feet.

"Arigatou Gray-sama" she said as she covered her face with her both hands.

"Gray-sama? Gray wa ii yo. _(Master Gray? Gray is okay)_" said Gray as he scratched his head and blushing at the same time.

"Ne Juvia. Sono shima he iku_. (Hey Juvia! Let's go to that island)_" said Gray as he looks at the small island—minutes away from where they were standing.

"Shima? Juvia to Gray-sama to ishho ni…futari dake de…gyaaa! Musukashite…sono shima he_…(Island? Together with Gray-sama…just the two of us…gyaaa! Could it be…that in that island)_" Juvia's wild imaginations were at it again.

"Zaihou ga aru kana _(I wonder if there's a treasure)_" he was just interested in the treasure.

"Kiite nai shi _(He's not listening)_" Juvia was disappointed.

"Ne, Juvia…Donna dansei ga suki? _(Hey Juvia…What kind of guy do you like ?)_" asked Gray as he was still staring at the island. (Author: Love his randomness)

"Chotto…Gray-sama wa kizutsu? _(Wait…Gray-sama, are you hurt?)_" Juvia zoomed on the bruise on Gray's arm.

"Daijoubo yo! _(I'm fine!)_" said Gray as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Daijoubo janai yo! _(No you're not!)_" Juvia raised her voice as she took her the cloth that tied her hair.

She meticulously wrapped it around his arm. **(Author: I don't know if you put wrappings on bruises but I guess, I just want to capture the romance here. Lol)**

"Kore de ii. _(This will do)_" stated Juvia as she tucks strands of her hair behind her ear.

Gray knew that Juvia liked him. He looked away from her—avoiding her gazes.

"Doushite? _(What's wrong?)_" asked Juvia.

"Boku no shitsumon…kotaete kure_(My question…please answer it)_" Gray was not sure how to ask Juvia that question. He's not even sure how she will answer.

"Nani ka shitsumon ga arimasu ka? _(What question do you have?)_" asked Juvia with a confused look on her face.

"Juvia…Donna dansei ga suki? _(What kind of guy do you like ?)_" Gray was blushing at the thought of asking that question.

"Eto…Gray-sama to onaji. _(Someone like you)_" smiled Juvia.

Gray looked at her as if in a daze. What did she see in him anyway? He wanted to know what.

-"Doushite boku nano? _(Why me?)_"

-"Doushite kata iu to Gray-sama wa yuumei desu ga hokorashikunai desu. Juvia to Lucy to issho ni itsumo Madoushi Oujisama no konsaato he iku. Juvia wa Gray-sama no ichiban fan gaaru desu. Dakara, gakkou he atta toki, Juvia wa totemo ureshikatta desu. Juvia wa tada fan gaaru desu ga Gray-sama no koto ga aishiteimasu. _(The reason is that Gray-sama is famous but he's not arrogant. Juvia and Lucy always go to Madoushi Oujisama's concert together. Juvia is Gray-sama's number one fan. That's why when I met you at school, Juvia was so happy. Juvia is just a fan girl but I love you)_" Juvia was sure about what she felt for Gray.

Gray saw how much Juvia loves him. He can see it in her eyes. He didn't see that spark in any other fan—any other girl he met. He gave off a smile and went closer to her. He gave her a hug and said…

"Chigau. Omae wa tada fan gaaru de wa nai. Sore wa yokatta. _(Wrong. You're not just a fan girl. And that's good.)_"

* * *

**To Our Reviewers:**

**Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, **sorry rena-sama! tsugi no chapta wa kisu shiin ga arimasu! (The next chapter will have a kissing scene) .. (´ ▽｀).。ｏ

**XDestined AngelX, **glad you liked that chapter.. hope you like this too... (≧∇≦)/

**Cantthinkofaname, **probably just 5 more chapters to go ... （＾ω＾）

**LiLyRoSe98, **arigatou ! Here's a quick update... (＾-＾)＿日

**GoldenRoseTanya, **glad you're touched rose-chan ... ヾ(＾∇＾)

**Adelyna11,** here's an early update. ヽ(;^o^ヽ)

**YuendmiiXD, **haha ! thank you very much.. my humor these days is kinda off though ... Ψ(´▽｀)Ψ

**twinSlayer, **there will be a lories .. shinpaishinai de.. (don't worry)... ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**fairy-san, **haha ! he's very sweet, isn't he? o((*^▽^*))o

**Nukey, **they fight over who gets to stay in the complex since it's weird for them two guys to be in the same room- together alone...haha! （*＾＾*)

**Mimichan55, **haha ! glad you enjoyed it ... ~ヾ ＾∇＾

**dog's paw burning in hot ash, **we'll be making a new one after this. the plot is already done. I hope you'll still read our stories after SOJ.. ＼(^ω^＼)

**vk16, **sorry...you loved it .. loved, not liked ... but loved ... ヾ(＾∀＾ゞ)

**NaluAngel, **i'm glad our story makes you happy... *hugs（＾ω＾）

**Nalu4ever, **the nalu chapter will be...you have to read to find out... hehe ..(ﾉ´∀`)ﾉ

**passwordrawr, **more romance in the story will come for sure... zettai ni (surely!) (*≧▽≦)

**1fairytaillover, **sou desu! demo ai wa totemo kawaii kana... (that's right. but i wonder is love really cute?) hehehe .. i'm a bit bittersweet on love ... （ ´∀｀）

**AmuletDragonSlayerFairy, **you're welcome ! I'm glad you still read this story ... *hugs （＿´ω｀）

**fearless-forever98, **because we like to preserve their innocence with a bit of romance still ... ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ

**Cupcake-Lover-1374, **thank you so much... （ ´∀｀）

**AngelsFairyTail, **college sched is hectic at times. I'm glad you still stuck with this story... (^～^)

**FairyTailxNaLu, **hai douzo...(here ya go...) hehehe ... ( -_-)旦~

**Yarachi-chanX3, **hope you enjoyed this gruvia chapter... (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

**Mira-sans' helper, **good luck on those tests. but i know, you'll do great in them ... (^o^)/

**dinda, **sorry, we like zigzagging the story .. gomenasai (sorry).. we'll try to do better... （ﾉ´д｀）


	25. The Fluffy and The Smooth

The Fluffy and The Smooth

**PS: So sorry you guys for the very late update! Here in my hometown, we only have a prepaid broadband and if it's not slow, it's not working at all. I couldn't even connect to google. GRRRRR ! I can't even view your reviews… T.T **

**I can't answer them this time but I will answer next next chapter. We will be uploading two chapters today. I hope you forgive us! G-O-M-E-N-A-S-A-I!**

* * *

Clive Complex. The boys were all out doing their own stuff, except for our very handsome Loke. He's all alone in their room in the complex—watching his favorite TV show. He's on the couch with snacks and enjoying his time alone. As he was about to burst out in tears because of the very touching scene, a sudden knock at the door was heard. He dashed to answer the door with his snacks still in his hand. He was kind of annoyed because his favorite part was coming out.

"What is it Gray?! Didn't I tell you—" before he could finish what he was about to say, he was surprised to see a very beautiful young lady.

"Uhm…Is Natsu around?" asked Aries bashfully.

Aries, Natsu's cousin has just come to update Natsu on something. She wanted to see him but stumbled upon her all-time crush, Loke.

"I'll just…go home…gomenasai" bowed Aries as she bows.

"It's no problem. I just thought you were Gray. Oh! And Natsu is with Lucy, I guess" stated Loke as he adjusts his glasses.

Aries bowed down again—trying not to gaze at her crush. Her heart pounded so hard that she wanted to run away. She doesn't want Loke to get the wrong idea that she's like other fans—out to get Loke no matter what. She once read in a magazine about what Loke likes and what he doesn't like.

* * *

Flashback.

"Loke likes girls who are aggressive and will tell him instantly what she wants…" Aries blushed as she slammed the magazine onto her face.

"Aggressive? I don't think he'll ever like me" sobbed Aries as she hugs her pillow.

* * *

Present time.

Loke slowly walked inside the room. He was about to close the door when Aries blocked it with her foot and she grabbed his shirt. Loke stared at her and she just nodded—blushing.

"Eto…ano…Loke, will you help me find something to read?" those words bursted out her pink lips and she was nervous as ever.

She doesn't really want a book or something; she just wanted to spend some time with him.

"Like a book or something?" asked Loke with a lifted eye brow.

Aries just nodded her head in agreement and let go of his shirt. Loke gave off a smile and patted her head. He smiled at him.

"Why didn't you say so? C'mon, let's go" stated Loke.

Loke took her hand and led her to the parking lot. He opened the door to his Lamborghini and told Aries to sit down near him. Aries put on the seatbelt and looked at Loke for a moment. He smirked at her as if saying, _let's have some fun_.

"Eto…Loke-san, watashitachi wa doko ni iku ka? (Uhm…Loke, where are we going?)" asked Aries as she tries to hold onto her skirt from flipping up.

Loke was driving so fast that he didn't realize that Aries was trying to ask him something. She got the wrong idea that he wasn't interested at her at all. They arrived at the local bookstore. Loke opened the door for Aries. A moment later, a girl called out to Loke.

"Loke! Hisashiburi! (Loke! Long time no see!)" waved the girl at Loke.

He immediately went to greet the girl accompanied with a kiss on the cheek. Aries was just behind him—trying not to get affected by what she saw.

"Who's that Loke?" asked the girl.

-"That's Aries"

-"Aries? Your new girlfriend?"

-"No, she's just a friend"

-"She might as well come with us for the day"

-"Yeah, why not?"

Loke grabbed Aries and told her to hang out with the girl that he knew long ago. Aries and the girl were by the classical novel section and Loke was by the magazine section.

"So, are you his new girlfriend?" asked the girl to Aries.

"Uhm…no…you?" asked Aries bashfully.

"No, I'm one of the ex-girlfriends. Karen Lilica's the name" she said as she extended her hand.

"You're Aries right?" she added.

Aries nodded in agreement.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from him. You seem like a pretty fragile girl…" Karen stated as she smiles at Aries.

"He can break your heart any time he wants" she added.

-"Uhm…but he's changed…He even kissed me on the—"

-"Cheek?"

-"Ha...hai"

-"Listen, that's his strategy, if you want to be fooled by this idiot, be my guest but he'll just break your heart before you know it"

Aries tried to absorb everything that Karen said. She then went to approach Loke.

"Loke-san, I'm going home" she bowed.

"But what about—" Loke tried to go after her but she suddenly disappeared so fast.

* * *

Aries was at the park. The park was a beautiful place, the trees were tall and healthy, the wind whispered slowly, and the flowers bloomed beautifully. Loke found Aries under the cherry tree. She was sitting on a bench and thinking about a lot of stuff. Loke observed nearby. Suddenly, Aries stood up and faced the tree. She banged her head onto the tree—comically. She grabbed her head that was aching so badly.

"Itai!" she exclaimed as she dizzily walks around in circles.

Before she was about to fall flat on the ground, Loke caught her from behind.

"What are you doing?" asked Loke dumbfounded.

-"Loke-san!"

-"What the heck were you just doing?"

-"I was uhm…how did you find me?"

-"GPS. I got you tracked on your phone"

Aries blushed and turned instantly around to avoid further embarrassment.

"Mou kaeru. (I'm going home)" stated Aries.

Loke grabbed her wrist and cornered her on the tree.

"Just what the heck are you doing, avoiding me so suddenly?" he asked as he stared at her intensely.

"Cho…chotto matte…(Wa…wait a sec)" Aries tried to push him a further away but her strength won't let her. She was already so beat-red.

"You told me to come with you to the bookstore then you ditch me?" added Loke.

"Loke-san…chotto…" she tried to turn away as he went closer to her face.

"Loke-san!" yelled Aries.

Loke pulled away and stared at her. She was blushing really hard.

"I thought…you're not into me. That I was only your friend" stated Aries.

"What did Karen tell you?" asked Loke as he looked away and put his one hand onto his pocket.

"That you're just a playboy and you dump girls—heartlessly!" Aries had an anger and sadness in her eyes as she looked at Aries.

"And in the magazine too! You said you wanted girls that are aggre—" before Aries could finish what she was about to say, Loke slammed his lips onto hers.

A few moments later, he pulled away. Aries was still in shock.

"Hahaha! You really believe what the magazines say? They were all Gildarts' answers. Besides, I like you. I mean, like like you. I would never dumb you 'cause, you're…"

"…the sexiest girl I've ever laid my hands on" teased Loke as he whispered onto her ears.

Aries almost fainted.

"Just kidding! I like you very much and you're the only one who proved to me that a playboy can still fall in love with a good girl" smiled Loke as he hugged Aries tightly.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that I couldn't answer your reviews you guys. **

**I hope these two chapters will make up for it. :((**

**~Yui-chan**


	26. From Blue to Scarlet

**From Blue to Scarlet**

**Here's another one for you guys! I'll answer your previous and your new reviews the chapter after this. Sorry again.**

* * *

The soft breeze kept blowing and the sky was painted scarlet. It was a beautiful sight and with Jellal and Erza together, it couldn't be more perfect.

"We're here," Jellal said as he put a break on his motorbike and took off his helmet. He took Erza to a hilltop. There was an old shrine and a lovely garden. Everything looked spectacular. Erza was a bit tongue tied.

"What are we doing here exactly?" she asked.

Jellal just gave off a gentle smile and said, "Follow me."

"I've always come here since I was a kid. This place is pretty special. Whenever things go wrong, I always find myself being here", he added.

"Does this mean something's wrong?"

"No. Not really. But there's something I need to tell you".

"Wha-what is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Erza's pace kept slowing down. She clutched her handbag with both hands and stared at the ground. Her heart was beating fast. She knew something was up.

Jellal turned to her and noticed that she stopped.

"Haha. I'm not making you nervous am I?" he said as he approached her.

"N-n-no… it's just that you're acting pretty weird. And I'm sure something's wrong".

"Come on. We're not there yet", spoke Jellal and took her hand.

There were quite few people in the area. Jellal knew them as he often visited the hilltop when he was just a young lad. His mother took him to the shrine everytime they wanted to escape the buzz of city life.

"Hi, Jellal!" a voice came out of nowhere.

It gave Jellal the creeps. That voice was familiar to him.

It was a girl named Ultear. She ran to them and hugged Jellal.

"What are you doing?" Jellal was in shock. Although, he was used to her behavior because he met her years ago due to his frequent visits in the area.

"Did you miss me?" Ultear said with a cheeky smile.

-"Uhm…I…"

-"I know you did!"

-"Hey listen, I gotta go."

-"So soon? But you just got here!"

-"I have to tell Erza something."

-"Who?"

Jellal looked around and Erza was out of sight. She was standing beside him a minute ago.

"Where could she have gone to?" he asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting at a wooden bench surrounded by trees and with a breath-taking view of the whole city.

She let out a sigh and said, "This place is somewhat nostalgic. Have I been here before?"

The beautiful red head stood up and looked around. She saw one particular tree that stood out the most. It was a large sakura tree. Some pink petals were blown away by the wind and she just stared at them as they touched the ground. Erza closed her eyes for a momet and remembered something from a distant past.

(12 years ago)

"What are you doing?" a kid asked.

"I'm planting a Sakura tree", the young Erza replied as she dig

-"Need some help with that?"

-" That's okay. I can do it myself."

-"Haha. Don't be silly. I'll help you".

-"Thanks."

There was silence between the two kids. The little boy tried to have a conversation with Erza.

"So, do you come here often?" he asked.

"No. This is the first time that I've been here. And this would probably the last," replied Erza.

"What about you? Do you always come here?" she added.

"Not really, but I love it here. It's different and quiet, unlike the city," the boy replied.

"I agree."

Both of them talked for a while, but it was getting late so Erza had to leave with her parents. The two bid goodbye and never saw each other again.

* * *

(Reality)

"Why are you in a daze?" Jellal asked as Erza saw him staring at the tree.

"So this is where you've been all this time. I looked everywhere for you", he added.

"Sorry. I just thought you were busy catching up with your girlfriend", Erza replied blushing.

"Girlfriend? What gave you that idea?" Jellal said laughing.

"To tell you the truth, I've never had a girlfriend or a serious relationship."

The thought made Erza smile.

"This Sakura Tree made me remember something. I've been in this place before. No wonder it feels nostalgic…" she said.

Jellal listened intently to every word she was saying as she looked at the Sakura tree.

"I actually planted this tree twelve years ago. Can you believe it?" Erza said with a smile.

This left Jellal dumbfounded.

"Someone helped me in planting this tree. I never got his name", she added.

Jellal just smiled because he,too, remembered that day.

"Well, it looks like we did a pretty good job in planting it," he said.

Erza couldn't believe what she heard. This guy, standing in front of her, was a part of her life even before they truly knew each other. No words left her lps but her eyes says everything she was feeling.

"Destiny sure has its way of bringing people together", Jellal said with a smile as he faced the view towards the city. Lights from houses and buildings were lit up brightly and fireflies danced with the twinkling of the stars.

"Erza…" he started. " The first time I saw you, I…" he let out a sigh and said, "I'm not really good at stuff like this so I'm just gonna say it."

Erza was turning red now and her heart was beating so loud and fast.

"I really like you. If you ask me why, there are millions of reasons that I can think of. Of all the girls that I've met, you're the only one that made me feel this way. I don't why but you keep me up late at night and everytime I go out with the band, there's something in me that keeps on hoping that I would get to see you. I don't know if you noticed but I'm really nervous when I speak to you or approach you that's why I'm telling you now or else I'll miss this chance."

He looked at her eyes and she looked into his.

"Erza, will you be my girlfriend?"

…

"You're joking?" asked Erza with a lifted eyebrow.

"No, I'm not! The heck Erza! It wasn't so easy to tell how I feel" said Jellal as he turned away—blushing.

Erza suddenly hugged him as if saying yes. She smiled and so did he. He thought to himself,

"I guess it's mission accomplished. And yes, she's my first love"


	27. Hatsukoi

Hatsukoi

Romeo was waiting downstairs as Wendy changed clothes. The youngest member of the Madoushi Oujisama was determined as ever to tell sweet little Wendy how he really feels about her. Few minutes passed and Wendy hasn't come down yet. Romeo kept looking at his watch from time to time. Then suddenly, Wendy came down with a cute frilly skirt and white top. Romeo was speechless as he was looking at the blue-haired little girl. He turned his back and reached for a manual in his pocket.

"How to compliment a girl…" mumbled Romeo as he turns the pages.

"What are you looking at?" asked Wendy—closely at the manual.

"It's just…" Romeo stopped as he realized that both their faces are already very close to each other.

Both looked away—beat red and all.

"You look pretty…" Romeo was mumbling again and looking at the ground.

-"Eh? What?"

-"I SAID YOU LOOK PRETTY!"

-"You look pretty handsome too, Romeo-kun" smiled Wendy.

Suddenly Romeo remembered what to do to avoid dead air. He remembered what Loki said.

"Grab a girl's hand and drag her out and KISS HER!"

"WHAT?! No! I can't do the last part but the other two sounds okay…" thought Romeo.

Without any more delay, Romeo grabbed Wendy's wrist and led her to the car. The driver rode away to wherever Romeo wanted to go. The two tweens were still blushing from just what happened. Wendy was avoiding Romeo's gazes and so was he. The young drummer was trying to break the silence when he looked up to Wendy and asked her where she wanted to go.

"Anywhere is good. Anywhere with you" said Wendy.

"Stop right there! I must be the one to sweep you off your feet and not the other way around" said Romeo—embarrassed.

"So uhmm…where do you really wanna go?" added Romeo.

"To the arcade" said Wendy accompanied by a very sweet smile.

"It's not romantic but I guess, if she wants to go…" thought Romeo.

The car stopped at the local Akihabara arcade. Wendy jumped out in excitement. She grabbed Romeo's arm and led him to the claw machine. She dropped a hundred yen coin and tried her luck on getting a pink stuffed toy. Luckily, she got it on the first try. Romeo tried and couldn't even win one when he already spent over 1,000 yen. He banged his fist on the machine and cussed at it. He stopped when he noticed that Wendy was looking at him.

"Here!" said Wendy as she handed him the pink stuffed toy.

"But I wanted to get something for you" stated Romeo.

"You don't have to. Here, it's a keepsake" winked Wendy at the young drummer.

As the two of them are talking, a guy who was the same age as them came from behind Wendy. Aki Masato was one of the troublesome friends of Romeo from before. He always keeps on competing against anything that Romeo can do. He grabbed Wendy on the shoulder.

"So hello there sweet little thing" stated Aki as he was hitting on Wendy.

"Don't touch her Aki" intimidated Romeo.

-"Romeo, ohisashiburi da ne?"

-"What do you want Aki?"

-"I just happen to drop by and here you are. How about a round of Taiko huh?"

-"No"

-"C'mon. If I win, I'll get a date with little missy here"

Because of that, Romeo got irritated more and accepted the challenge. Taiko is Japanese for drums and it's common in arcades. Romeo spun the drumstick on his fingers and so did Aki. Aki gave a smirk as he started to play the Taiko without any mistakes. He scored 98% but when he turned to Romeo, his score was 100%. Aki was wide-eyed when he realized he just lost. Romeo spun a drumstick on his left hand and slammed it on the Taiko. He smirked and glared at Aki as if saying, "Yeah, I'm the boss".

"You won't get to have any date with Wendy. She's mine" said Romeo as he led her out to the car.

Wendy was blushing crazy when she finally absorbed what Romeo just said. The car drove back to Wendy's house. Both tweens went down the car and said their goodbyes.

"Ano saa…Wendy, gomen" apologized Romeo.

"Well…it's okay…" replied Wendy.

-"Aki was a good kid before, I don't know, maybe he—"

-"Romeo-kun, suki desu"

There was dead silence between them. Romeo smiled and blushed as he brushed his hair.

"I didn't think I was gonna spend my last day in Japan with someone special…like you. I thought it was gonna be sad and all but it turned out differently. Arigatou Wendy" stated Romeo with a smile.

"Un…hai. Uhm…Where are you going anyway?" Wendy asked with a hint of sadness.

"United States. But promise me something" there was silence.

"When I get back, marry me" added Romeo.

"Aren't we still too young then?" asked Wendy—bewildered.

"Did I say marry? Yeah, that's what I said" said Romeo with a cheeky smile.

"Sure. I will" said Wendy with a smile.


	28. Tell Me Now or Tell Me Never

**XXVIII. Tell Me Now or Tell Me Never**

"How come you let your driver drop us in the middle of the city, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she eyed Natsu completely confused.

"Why not? Tokyo is always awake, plus there would be something new all the time here. It's fun!" Natsu replied with great enthusiasm. Lucy thought it was a bit odd for him to go out in the city so freely like this. Then again, if it was Natsu, he'd always sneak out of band duties just so he could have some good time. Lucy just shrugged off her suspicions and went with the flow.

Along the way, Natsu spotted some food stands. The smell of delicious delicacies were irresistable.

"Hey orange juice, you want some Takoyaki?" he asked.

"Well, I…" Lucy couldn't reply so soon.

"Sure you do! From the looks of it, you must be always hanging out in this part of the city", Natsu teased with a big goofy smile on his face.

"What did you say? Are you talking about my weight?" she said with arms crossed.

"HAHA! I didn't say that. You came up with that one on your own", Natsu replied and ran off while Lucy chased him as if he wanted to get back at him.

Despite the teasing, the two still found themselves eating Takoyaki. While Natsu was eating, Lucy gazed at him with a smile on her face.

"What are you staring at?" Natsu asked. He was about to put the last piece of food into his mouth.

"Nothing. You just seem to be so happy today", Lucy replied.

"Really? Well, we don't know when this time will ever come again", Natsu stated as he let off a gentle smile, not staring at Lucy.

-"What do you mean?"

-"I mean… that's just how it goes, doesn't it?"

-"I guess".

There was silence between the two. Lucy's heart began to pound like a drum. It's that awkward moment when you want to lose all the awkwardness by saying something, just anything. She glanced at Natsu who was walking in front of her. His hands on the pockets of his coat and his scarf moved towards the same direction the wind was blowing. Lucy was turning red and without hesitation, she took hold of Natsu's arm.

"What is it?" Natsu turned to her, seeing her head down and cheeks red.

"It's just that I have something that I want to say. Natsu, I…" as she lifted her head, Natsu was no longer there. She turned to her left and saw him inserting a coin to a Gashapon machine.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, a bit irritated.

"I thought you wanted to go to the restroom, orange juice. I'll just wait here", Natsu replied as he took a look at the prize he's won for a hundred yen.

-"What gave you that idea?"

-"Well you were looking a bit red and a little embarrassed, so I assumed you had to go to the restroom."

"Don't be stupid!", Lucy just punched him. He didn't really mind. Natsu was too focused on opening his prize.

"Yesss!" he rejoiced holding up a little figurine.

"What character is that?" Lucy asked.

"It looks so cute!" she added.

Natsu took the figurine out of Lucy's view in a you-can't-have-it way.

" It's Switch from the anime Sket Dance", Natsu said as he admired the cute little toy.

"C'mon orange juice, the night's stillyoung!" he added as he grabbed Lucy's hand and took off.

Lucy wanted to tell Natsu how she really felt about him. She was just waiting for the right opportunity. This time, with no Gashapon machines.

They found their way into a nice lake boat ride. There were Cherry blossoms by the side of the lake, fireflies danced and the moonlight reflects beautifully at the water.

"Have you always wanted to be a superstar, Natsu?" Lucy started the conversation as Natsu rowed the boat.

"Well, sure! I always thought that it would be cool to perform, but you can't help but feel lonely when you know you're going to leave people behind someday", Natsu replied with a serious look.

Lucy was a bit confused. Natsu was suddenly being serious, but in the end he just let out a goofy smile. Lucy then looked at the magnificent view they're in.

"It's just like Italy, isn't it?" she said.

"Not really. Because you see, Italy doesn't have Cherry blossoms", Natsu replied as he stared at the Sakura trees. The pink flower petals were like a gentle shower as they touched the lake.

Lucy decided that this was the perfect time. What could be more perfect than a romantic boat ride?

"Listen, Natsu… I…. Kyaaaaa!" before she could finish, a big fish just leaped out of the water and almost landed on their boat.

"I didn't know sharks lived in lakes!" Natsu exclaimed, still surprised.

"You're exaggerating, Natsu. That was a big fish alright but I'm sure it wasn't a shark", Lucy replied. Another failed atempt at confessing her feelings. Right now, the only thing on their minds was to row to shore and step out of the boat.

"I'm surprised you didn't puke the whole ride", Lucy said. They're finally on solid ground.

"I took some medicine for motion sickness", he replied.

So much for that romantic boat ride. It was still 9 in the evening and the city was still thriving.

"Where are we going now, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm… Let's head to Tokyo tower. I heard they have this huge telescope there where you can see the whole city", he replied with a smile. This made Lucy blush.

As they arrived at the Tokyo tower, a song by Madoushi Ouji-sama was being played on air. Natsu was a bit too excited. He didn't notice that he was holding Lucy's hand.

As they reached the 50th floor, they were immediately amazed by the view of the whole city of Tokyo.

Lucy was the first to look through the telescope.

"Wow! The view is breathtaking!" she exclaimed as Natsu also looked through another telescope.

"Hey! I can see Clive Complex from up here!" Natsu said.

He could see Gildarts opening the fridge and taking out the last piece of gelato. Natsu called him just for fun.

"Hello! Gildart's here… I can't talk right now because I am in the midst of…" before he could finish his statement, Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't you dare eat that last gelato, Gildarts!"

To Gildarts's surprise, he dropped the food on his shirt.

"Now look what you've done, Natsu!" he complained.

Natsu dropped the call while he and Lucy laughed hysterically.

"This would be the last stop", Natsu said while Lucy took a last look through the telescope.

After the trip to Tokyo tower, the two decided to walk home.

"I had a blast! What about you, orange juice?" Natsu asked, throwing his hands at the back of his head.

"Of course, I did. And hey, quit calling me orange juice. If you've forgotten, my name is Lucy", she replied with an annoyed tone.

"How could I forget? Besides, I like calling you orange juice. It reminds me about the first time we met", Natsu said looking into Lucy's eyes.

She was really red now.

"I thought you didn't want to go to the restroom?" Natsu teased again.

"No I didn't!" she exclaimed. Natsu bursted into laughter again. The two didn't notice the time. They were already at Lucy's place.

"Well goodbye, Lucy", said the popstar.

"Bye, Natsu…" he suddenly embraced her.

"And thanks for everything", he added and let go of his embrace. Lucy was still surprised by his sudden action as she watched him walk away.

After a long day, Lucy was ready to get some goodnight's rest, until she remembered that she actually forgot something.

"Maybe I'll just tell him tomorrow", she said and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsu just arrived at Clive Complex.

They were all asleep, so he thought.

As Natsu was heading to his room,

"Hey, Natsu…" it was Gray.

"You scared me, you idiot!"

"So did you tell her?" Gray asked as he opened a can of iced coffee.

"I guess I couldn't".


	29. Spicy Orange Juice

**Chapter XXIX: Spicy Orange Juice**

Morning of the first Monday on that month, the cherry blossoms were already done falling from the trees. The cherry blossoms covered the streets with pink-flustered sweetness. Everyone was going about their daily lives and so did our little Lucy Heartfilia. It had almost been months since she met the guy he admired most whom she thought was just the guy on her bedroom wall. Lucy yawned and stretched her arms as far as she can. She smiled as she took to the bathroom and get her hair done and go to school. The beautiful young miss looked at the mirror as she brushed her teeth back and forth.

"I'm sure I'll see Natsu today. I'll finally tell him" she stated with a smile clearly on her fair face.

She changed her clothes, grabbed her bag and went down to have breakfast. Wendy was there to greet her with her favorite asa gohan. She put the food in front of Lucy and sat down on the other side. Both girls were eating their breakfast when Lucy suddenly realized Wendy was very silent. She figured something must be wrong.

"What's wrong Wendy?" asked Lucy as she munched on her chopstick.

"Well Lucy…I talked to Romeo yesterday" bashfully remarked the little girl.

"REALLY? WHAT DID HE SAY?" Lucy was ecstatic as ever.

"Nothing much actually just about—" before Wendy could finish what she was about to say, Lucy excused herself and took off.

Fairy High was buzzing as ever with students going through lockers, changing shoes, and trying to cram for quizzes. Lucy rushes to find Erza. She found her with the other girls. Suddenly, one of them asks her if it was true that she was now the girlfriend of Jellal. Erza blushed and fainted—it was a yes. Lucy shook her friend to put her back to normal.

"ERZA! ERZA! I gotta tell you something" Lucy was all smiles.

"What is it?" Erza was back to her usual calm and cool personality.

"I'm gonna tell Natsu that I like him—very much! I'll tell him today! Is he around?" Lucy stated with a huge grin on her face.

Erza avoided her statement. She looked down to the ground and asked Lucy to accompany her outside for a moment. Lucy asked her what was wrong.

"Didn't Natsu tell you?" asked Erza as she tried to state her sentiments.

"What do you mean?" Lucy was bewildered.

"They're going to America today. They won't be coming back. They got a deal from a big shot producer there" stated Erza.

With those words _they won't be coming back, _Lucy's world shattered to pieces. Her heart sank.

"He didn't tell me anything" she said to herself.

"Natsu, is everything all set?" Jellal asked as he put his bag inside the car. Natsu was just busy staring at his phone.

"Look, why don't you call her?" stated Loki, putting his arm on Natsu's shoulder.

"Ah! My battery just died", Natsu finally spoke.

"It seems as if you sucked the life out of your phone just by staring at it. You should've just told her that you're going away. Maybe one day you're gonna regret not telling Lucy anything", lectured Jellal.

Natsu just kept quiet. His mind was wandering though. He wanted to see Lucy, but he couldn't.

Lucy was running as fast as she could, since the taxi she rode in got stuck in the middle of heavy traffic.

She was panting with exhaustion, but she knew she had to see him.

**"Really? Well, we don't know when this time will ever come again." **

"…**you can't help but feel lonely when you know you're going to leave people behind someday." (Chapter 28)**

Natsu's statements kept running through her head.

"He wanted to tell me. I can't believe I didn't notice it before," she thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy has been calling Natsu nonstop but there was no answer. Things couldn't be worse, or so she thought.

At the airport, the passengers were heading to the plane. Natsu and the others were ready to go. Hands on their tickets, headphones on the ears and a single dream in their hearts, the guys of Madoushi Ouji-sama are one step closer to an international career.

"What is it, Natsu?" asked Gray as he noticed that Natsu paused and looked back.

"It's nothing. Let's go."

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't pass here", a flight attendant stopped the blonde girl.

"Please! I need to see someone", Lucy pleaded. She was already tired from running.

"There's someone important to me. I might never see him again", she added. Tears were in her eyes.

The staff was touched, but it's a strict policy that anyone without a ticket can't get in.

"I'm really sorry, but there are rules that we need to follow here", the flight attendant had the last word.

There was nothing that Lucy could do. That was it. All she wanted was to see Natsu for the last time. Maybe there was no hope after all. Lucy was heartbroken.

**"Got it. But I don't see the problem, Lucy… since I do love you." (Chapter 22)**

She remembered what Natsu said.

"Why didn't I tell him before when I knew that I felt just the same?" Lucy thought to herself. This hurt her even more. Not knowing when or if they will ever see each other again, was devastating.

Lucy was on her way back to school where she left her things just to get to the airport and still didn't find Natsu. She had to turn away. There was nothing else she could do. Lucy was still walking in the parking lot when she heard the roar of the plane. She looked up and there she saw it soaring – the plane where her prince might be.

"Natsu…sayonara."


	30. You are My Prince

あんたはあたしの王子様 (You Are My Prince)

When everything was almost perfect; he loved her, she loved him back and then it all shatters when he leaves to find an even bigger dream. Natsu Dragneel, the lead vocalist of Madoushi Oujisama is torn between reaching his dreams and his feelings for Lucy Heartfilia. He holds the ticket in his hand and adjusts his headphones on his left ear. The prince was looking outside the tall glass windows—looking for his princess. Lucy Heartfilia, the personal- assistant- who-became-love-interest has just been broken hearted. She tries to catch up with someone whom she thinks is unreachable. For a second, she thought they can be together but now, even the chances are flying away. The princess tries to look back to seek her prince.

"I guess it's too late" sighs Lucy as she hears the plane heading off.

Tears started falling from her ever beautiful face. The little droplets reached her rose-pink lips and she wipes them off with her hand. With every move of her hand as she wipes the tears, memories come flowing in. Every smile she remembered stings even more now that she's all alone. Her prince has left without saying goodbye and she's left with no choice but to accept everything that's happening. She stopped running near the airport's parking lot—dreading their immediate separation.

"Where's Natsu?" asked Gray as he took one of his headphones off.

"He went to fetch his favorite drink" replied Romeo as he goes on playing with his PSP.

"Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for Flight 857N to Los Angeles. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you" stated the airport announcer.

Gray bolted from where he was seated, got hold of his stuff and tuned up the volume. Romeo stood up and was still playing with his PSP. Jellal put down the book he was reading and fetched his bags. Loke glanced at his watch and back to his phone, he texted Aries goodbye. Everyone was busy getting their stuff ready. They suddenly realized that Natsu was not yet back. The boys looked at each other. They smiled to the thought, they knew where he was.

Lucy Heartfilia was trying to forget everything about her first kiss. She was still sobbing when a very familiar voice called out to her. She looked back to where the voice was heard and to her surprise,

"Natsu?" Lucy was speechless.

The lead vocalist looked away. He couldn't help but regret ever signing the contract. He went closer to Lucy. He gave her a hug.

-"I promise to come back orange juice"

-"When?"

-"I don't yet but I will"

-"But Natsu…I…"

-"Me too…I'll come back, I promise"

Natsu gave her a kiss on the forehead. It was a sign that says, "wait for me, 'kay?" Lucy had a reassurance in her heart. She believed in everything that he said. She might not be a hundred percent sure if he'll come back but she had faith that he'll keep his word.

"Hey Natsu! Let's get going" stated Gray who fetched his friend all the way to the car park.

"I better get going orange juice. I'll see you soon. Promise" Natsu said as he bade goodbye.

"Bye Natsu" Lucy had anxiety in her voice but she knew she had to do it.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_I never knew that I could actually meet you Natsu. I never knew that the person that I wanted to be with the most would turn out to be someone like you. You've always been there for me. You ranted about the wedding proposal that I declined. You actually thought that I'd marry that guy? I'd marry you instead. I love the way you stood up for me. You didn't like the way your fans treated me, you helped me out even though your reputation might be at risk. Thank you Natsu for loving someone as plain as me. I may never be that pop star or movie star girlfriend that you might have once wanted but I guess what you see is what you get. Don't worry Natsu, I'll try to climb up to the level where you're at so you won't have a hard time. I'll try to close the distance between us._

**Natsu's POV**

_I thought that every fan was just the same. I thought every girl would try their best to be our ideal girl. But orange juice, you're a handful. I never met anyone as crazy as you. You were just one of my fans until you actually had the guts to talk to me and not go mad. You've always been very mysterious. I never thought that I would fall in love with you—let alone fall in love with a girl. You might be just any other normal girl that I don't usually sing about in my songs but you're that one great girl that I love. You're different and that's good. I'll come back for you. I promise. Don't worry Lucy, I'll try to be equal to you. I'll try to close the distance between us. _

**Natsu and Lucy's POV**

_But even if, I'll still love you._

* * *

5 years later. Here we find Tokyo in the autumn. Sakura petals were falling and everyone was already dressing up to welcome the cold. It was 10 in the morning. Aries was trying to take a break from work when she was unfortunately stuck in her paper works. She decided to doze off a while since no one needed her at the moment. She slept on her desk. 30 minutes later, a gentleman came in and to his surprise, the young lady executive was asleep. He took his glasses of and stared at her for a while. She slowly opened her eyes she realized that Loke was in front of her!

"Loke!" she was undeniably surprised.

"Miss me?" asked Loke as he slammed his lips into hers.

* * *

Erza Scarlet has just been sent a very disturbing message. She was to meet the person who told her that he had a picture of her bathing. She wanted to beat the spirit out of him. She clutches her bag tighter as she looked around the park for someone suspicious. She eyed a person near the darker parts of the park. She went closer to find who it was. When she got a better look, a man took her glasses from her.

"Give it back!" she demanded.

"Okay" stated the man.

Erza adjusts her glasses when she looked down, the man handed out a ring. She looked up to see who it was. A very familiar blue-haired guy gave off a smile. He knelt in front of her. She blushed.

"Will you marry me?" asked Jellal.

"Is this your idea of a romantic proposal?" Erza was sarcastic.

"No. But it's my idea of something unforgettable" smiled the gentleman.

Erza said yes and gave him a hug.

* * *

In a café near the busy streets of Tokyo is where you can find Juvia Loxur. She has been a very successful sports analysts and a champion swimmer. Juvia has been sipping her morning tea when a man suddenly sits in the seat in front of her. He threw his arms back and put his feet on the table. Before Juvia could glare at him, she realized it was Gray Fullbuster! She spitted out the tea in her mouth.

"GRAY-SAMA!" she was so caught off guard.

"Ohisashiburi!" greeted Gray with a wide grin.

"Remember when I told you that when I'll know that I like someone, you'll be the first one I would tell?" added Gray as he zoomed in closer to her.

-"Yes?"

-"Well, I guess I'm beginning to like you. Wait, love you"

Juvia blushed. Inside, she was already going crazy over that statement.

* * *

Wendy Marvell was on her way to school when she was cornered by some thugs. The once very dainty Wendy was now very voluptuous and busty. She always had problems with guys—they flaunted over her.

"Uhm…could you guys move? I need to go to school" even if she grew up, she was still the shy and aloof little girl inside.

"No way Wendy. I asked you to be my girlfriend right? You should be my girlfriend now!" demanded the boss of the thugs.

"I told you I'm not interested" she tried to run when she was suddenly caught in the arm.

"Hey!" said a young man behind the thug who grabbed Wendy.

"That's no way to treat a lady. Let her go" demanded the young man.

"What's it to you? You litt—" before he could finish, he's been punched in the face.

Wendy was out of the thug's arms. She looked behind to see who her knight in shining armor was. Her eyes met a very good looking young man who had dark hair. He was about 5'12 in height. He looked so sleek with his black double layered top and his dark brown pants. She blushed.

"Don't tell me you don't remember the guy you're going to marry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"ROMEO!" Wendy jumped to hug him and gave him a kiss on the chick.

"So uhm…we're gonna get married right now?" added Wendy with a smile.

"Well. I take it back, let's wait for 5 more years. I want to earn a living so I could actually sustain a family" Romeo tried to avoid the topic of marriage.

Wendy giggled, she found it cute.

* * *

Running late again to work, Lucy Heartfilia is still adjusting her heels as she runs through the busy streets of Tokyo. The once personal assistant has become a leading fashion model for top international magazines. She stops her tracks when she looks at the LCD screen and sees Natsu—the youngest businessman to be featured in Forbes top 50 richest businessmen. He shifted his career to business after having success as a pop star. Lucy looks at the ground. She feels still kind of insecure.

"Close the distance huh?" she sighed.

Ring. Ring. Ring went her cellphone. She answered the unknown number that appeared.

-"Who's this?"

-"Orange juice! Been a while" it was Natsu!

-"My! Natsu! Where are you?"

-"Some street. Been walking for too long"

-"Oh! I see. Well, I'm in Tokyo right now"

-"I can see that"

-"Wait! What?"

Lucy didn't get what he said.

"Look behind you" stated Natsu who was still on the phone.

Lucy turned to see who's behind her; she was caught off-guard. He stole another kiss from our dear blonde. Lucy blushed. He gave her a smile—an assurance that he'll now stay and be with her—_forever_.

The prince has found his princess. The princess is reunited with his prince.

"Thank you for coming back Natsu, my prince" thought Lucy.

* * *

Thank you everyone for supporting our story! Thank you for the favs, follows, and the reviews! This was one of our best works, thanks to you. We would like you all to read Hire Me a Girlfriend. We will update it after a week now. Thanks again! ありがとう！ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ


End file.
